


To Mend a Broken Doll

by iampurplelavender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Character Death, M/M, May contain grammar mistakes, Memory Loss, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Non-native Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampurplelavender/pseuds/iampurplelavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To punish Loki for his misdeeds, Odin stripped Loki off his magic and gave him to Hogun to be taught humility, respect and control. So, how do the heroes of Midgard fit into this equation? Warning : Adult themes - Individual Warning in Chapters. Hogun/Loki, FROSTIRON, Loki!whump</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The author has finally got an account at AO3 to post to. Yay! This fic is also cross-posted at ff.net.
> 
> This story takes place after the ending of Avengers, Loki has been sent back to Asgard to face Odin's punishment.
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : DUB-CON/NON-CON in this chapter.

Loki had expected his punishment to be something severe. Something painful and something naive that Odin would think of to teach him humility. He had expected pain or torture. He had expected banishment. Maybe even isolation. But never in a million ways would he expected this to be his punishment.

~  _A few hours before ~_

_"Loki Laufeyson, do you admit to your wrong doings to everyone in this hall?" Odin's voice boomed across the hall._

_Loki's hands were bound behind him and he was made knelt on both knees in the center of the hall. Loki sneered at Odin and said," I do not regret my decisions. I only regret that I did not execute my plans better."_

_Odin pursed his lips, he tried to reign in his anger,"Very well then. So be it. Your lack of regret will be weighed with my decision."_

_Loki was ready for his punishment. What he would give to not be in this hall, to suffer the tears of Frigga and the sympathy looks from Thor, not to mention the contempt on the faces of the Warrior Three and Sif, and the jeers from the rest of the crowd in the hall._

_Odin continued,"You need to learn humility. You need to be controlled. To be taught respect. I release you to the custody of Hogun. He shall be your minder from now on. You will have no contact with Thor or Frigga, I will not have them corrupted by you. Hogun shall decide if you get to see other visitors. Perhaps one day, we will release you from your bond if you have proved to have changed from your evil ways."_

_Loki's eye widen as Odin read out his punishment. 'No, this can't be happening.' Loki knew what control, humility and respect meant when these words were dished out in a punishment._

_"You magic will be suppressed and may be returned once I have deemed you deserving of it." At the end of that sentence, Loki felt a big part of his life force left him. He felt weak, vulnerable and exposed as Odin drained his magic._

_"Serve Hogun well, Loki. I hope he will change your arrogant ways and show you that your evil schemes will never be better than us. Guards, bring him to Hogun's quarters."_

_With that, he let the guards dragged him away from the hall. He was too shocked at Odin's punishment that he missed Frigga's breakdown or Thor's futile attempt to reason with his father._

_It was all too late now._

_~ End of Flashback_

The guards left him in Hogun's quarters, as ordered by Odin. They left him sitting on the bed, his hands still bound behind him. And then the guards stood guard outside of the room.

It was a cruel punishment, to be given to a warrior like a whore. Loki knew where he stood in this equation. They expect him to submit to Hogun, to have Hogun break his will. Without his magic, he would not be able to escape. He was strong, but Hogun was stronger. They have sparred against each other many times before, and Loki had only won a few of those rounds.

Loki sighed. He knew he would not be able to escape his fate today. But he could always wait for a good time to execute a plan to escape. But what plan? He did not have one just then, but he would. He had confidence in his intelligence. He would think of something.

As he was lost in his thoughts, the door suddenly opened and Loki looked up to see Hogun entered the room. Neither acknowledged the other. Wordlessly, Hogun walked towards Loki and took a knife off his belt. Loki reacted and tried to backed away but Hogun reached out and gripped his shoulder to still him.

"Get your hands off me," Loki hissed at the bigger Asgardian. But Hogun ignored him and pulled him forward, and then Loki felt the binds to his hands loosen. Hogun had sliced the binds free.

Loki moved his hands to the front and rubbed his sore wrists and narrowed his eyes at Hogun who stood in front of him.

"Strip," a one word command from Hogun.

"I will not! I do not bow to you," Loki retorted.

"Do it, or I will get help from the guards outside to restrain you while I strip you. Your choice," Hogun replied calmly.

Loki was furious but he knew he had lost this round. Reluctantly, Loki began to strip down to his leggings. That was his final piece of clothing and he did not want to part with it. "The leggings too, or would you rather I do it?" Hogun asked.

And so, Loki took off his leggings and stood in front of Hogun. Loki wanted to feel anger but all he felt then was just shame. Ashamed that he had be reduced to nothing. And scared. Scared of what was to come. Especially when Hogun took off all of his own clothes after Loki did.

Even though they had shared many communal baths with Thor and the rest of the warriors, Loki could not bring himself to look at Hogun.

Then, without a word, Hogun pushed Loki onto the bed and climbed in after him. He straddled Loki and pressed kisses to Loki's neck. The kisses moved to Loki's mouth but Loki clamped his mouth shut. Hogun's right hand sought for Loki's nipple and it found it's target, it gave the nipple a hard twist. Loki gasped in pain and Hogun took that as an invite to further attack Loki's deliciously pink and supple lips. And then Hogun moved his lips to nibble on Loki's earlobe and then he trailed more kisses on Loki's long neck while he grind his crotch on Loki's reluctant arousal.

"Please, Hogun. Please don't do this. You are Thor's friend, you  _were_  my friend," Loki pleaded with Hogun, "Please stop this."

"The Allfather gave you to me. To break your will. I must do this," Hogun replied softly as he caressed Loki's tear-stained cheek. Then, without any warning, Hogun grabbed Loki by his hip and gave a merciless hard thrust. In one swift motion, the warrior's member was wholly sheathed inside Loki. Loki screamed as he was breached and continued to scream in pain as Hogun continued to pound into him. It was painful and Loki knew he had bled as he felt his blood trickled down his thighs. As Hogun found his quick-paced rhythm, Loki was reduced to painful whimpers.

After what felt like an eternity to Loki, Hogun came in him. The warrior pulled out of the prince and Loki could feel Hogun's spilt seeds inside of him. Loki curled into himself and started to silently cry. He was in pain and he felt used. As he cried his silent tears, he felt Hogun laid beside him and embraced him from behind and trailed kisses on his back.

Then he turned Loki to face him and said," You belong to me now. You are now mine to break. My body is what you will serve and you will do well to remember that." And then Hogun gave Loki a fierce and possessive kiss before he continued," Sleep. You will need to rest if I were to take you again later."

There was nothing Loki could do then except to sleep off his pain and his exhaustion and not to mention his shame. He decided that he would plan his escape tomorrow. And Hogun's eventual demise for shaming him.


	2. The Warrior and the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

It has been three months since Odin had passed judgement on his misdeeds, three months since he was first used by Hogun and not many knew about this but it has also been three months since the first time Loki has laid with a man (technically,  _Svadilfari_  was a stallion, so, that did not really count).

The first few weeks of the arrangement had been extremely hard on Loki. While he would never willingly cry in front of the enemy, Loki would sometimes indulge in a little self-pity whenever Hogun was out of the room. He had given up on trying to fight Hogun whenever he required the smaller god to 'service' him. Loki had never believed in brute force and he would never start a fight he knew he would not win. And so, he gave in to Hogun's wanton needs and let the bigger man use him as he pleased.

But even so, in these few months, the short-tempered Hogun had not tortured him. Sure, Hogun was always rough with Loki and he had never asked for Loki's permission before he took him. Whenever he wanted to touch Loki, or wherever he wanted to, he just did. Hogun would touch him, kiss him, caress him, and pound into him whenever he felt like it. And even so, Hogun did not deliberately torture him. Perhaps it was because Loki had not given him any reason to do that. Loki did not know whether he was grateful to Hogun for his 'gentleness' or loathe himself for not fighting back.

Whenever Hogun was back in Asgard, they would spend the night together and Loki would wake up to kisses and caresses. Hogun expected him to return those with fiery passion and he would obediently let Hogun thrust his morning wood into him. Loki has not learned to enjoy these morning sessions but he has learnt to live with it. Hogun may not have struck him yet, but he was not above making threats and Loki would rather not find out if Hogun would go through with these threats.

Their 'love-making' in the morning was almost always an intimate affair. Hogun would slowly explore every inch of Loki's body; kissing, smelling, licking and nibbling. It was as if Hogun treated Loki like a lover would, and needless to say, Loki hated him for it. Loki would never admit it, but Hogun was definitely a morning person. His mood was always better in the morning, so he would take his sweet time in claiming Loki. Hogun was well-known for his super strength and apparently, that also applied to his stamina.

_Loki woke up with a small gasp as he felt the breach. He laid on his side and Hogun laid behind him, with his arms wrapped around his slender waist. He whimpered as Hogun moved and started to thrust into him, picking up the pace as the time ticked by. His hands teased Loki's sensitive nipples and his mouth sucked and nibbled on Loki's neck._

_"Touch yourself," Hogun whispered hoarsely in Loki's ears. Obediently, Loki reached for his member and started to stroke himself. He moaned as Hogun continued to play with his nipples and then nibbled and licked his right ear. Hogun placed his cheek beside Loki's and grunted as he picked up the pace with his thrusts. Loki screamed in pleasure until he broke down crying as Hogun kept hitting his sweet spot over and over again, but before they both could finish, Hogun slowed down but continued to thrust wantonly into Loki. He took the prince's slender hands in his so that Loki could not stroke himself to come before he'd allow him to. He wanted Loki to last longer so, as he pound into the young prince, his length would hit anywhere but the magical spot._

_"Give us a kiss", came another command from Hogun and Loki complied. He turned his head around and kissed Hogun on his lips. He opened his mouth and let the Asgardian ravage his tongue. He could not help the moan that came out of his lips as Hogun continued to tease his nipples and gave him long sharp thrusts that sheathed the whole of the warrior's length._

_He heard Hogun's grunts as his muscles clenched around the _Asgardian's_  swollen member. Suddenly, Hogun pulled his length out and flipped the prince on his front, his knees bent under him. Hogun moved to kneel on the bed behind Loki and as he put his big hands on Loki's small hip, he realigned his member to Loki's glorious hole, and without any word, continued to pound into the smaller god. Loki could do nothing except to whimper and moan, sometimes of pain, and sometimes of pleasure. He could feel Hogun's lips on his back, just swirling and licking. It would be another two hours before Hogun would be finished with him._

Hogun was not the person you'd go to for idle conversations, while Loki, the Liesmith, had a way with words. For his part, Hogun would occasionally come back to the quarters to have evening meals with Loki, instead of dining in the hall with the rest of the warriors. Loki had not decided whether he prefered Hogun's company during these meals over dining by himself. Should he have asked about the warrior's day? No, Loki decided that that was too domestic for him. So, most of the time, they would share their meals in silence. Sometimes though, Hogun would surprise him.

_"What is that book that you are reading?" Hogun had asked while they were in the midst of their evening meal._

_Surprised at the question, or the attempt at a conversation, Loki raised his eyebrows at Hogun and then looked at the book in his left hand. After a moment of silence to process his shock, Loki realized that Hogun was still waiting for a response._

_"Oh, this? It is about some mythical creatures in Midgard. Why do you ask?" was Loki's response._

_Hogun shrugged and continued with his dinner. After another moment of silence," So... have we seen any of these creatures before?"_

_Again, Loki raised his eyebrows and answered hesitantly, as if he doubted that Hogun would want to discuss the contents of a book with him," Yes, a few. Apparently the wendigos and the mermen are a myth to the Midgardians. I remember back when..." and Loki let himself rambled on as if he was finally glad to have someone who he could converse with._

Hogun was also not the person to go to if you'd expect some sensitivity or some comfort. He was, after all, known as Hogun the Grim throughout the realms. He was short-tempered and yet, he has not exploded too much on Loki since the day of the punishment. Loki had seen the warrior in action and they have both shared the grief of losing mutual acquaintances to the horrors of wars and Loki had never seen a soft side of Hogun. Loki had never labeled the superhuman as sentimental because there had been no testimonials to prove that. And now, he discovered that the short-fused Asgardian was also capable of surprises.

_Loki woke up as the door creaked opened and let in the some light from candles in the corridor. He overheard a short, whispered conversation between the intruder and the guards._

_"Hogun, is that you?" Loki asked sleepily. One day, in the near future, he would remember this night and ponder upon the lack of fear of the shadow of a rather large intruder. But at that moment, he was still half-asleep and had sleepily wondered if Hogun 'needed' him that night. He was already naked underneath the sheet, a command from Hogun that he had to obey and follow, even in the warrior's absence._

_The door closed, and the light disappeared. "Aye, it is I," the intruder named Hogun answered. Loki closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into his pillow. He heard Hogun's footsteps as he made his way towards the bed and felt the bed tipped as the large _Asgardian_  sat on his side of the bed. He felt Hogun's hand as the warrior stroked his hair softly._

_"Do you need me tonight?" Loki mumbled sleepily as he unconsciously enjoyed the soft caresses on his hair._

_"No, you are tired, go back to sleep," Hogun whispered and dropped a lingering kiss on Loki's temple._

_The next morning, Loki woke up to some sticky substances on his bottom, thighs and legs. Hogun was gone too, probably an early training with the other warriors. Loki did not understand why the _Asgardian_  did not wake him up to deal with his morning wood as he usually did, and instead chose to grind to his behind and his thighs. He wondered if it was because the  _warrior_  was in a hurry or because Hogun was considerate enough to let him continue with his sleep?_

For these past three months, Loki had not been allowed to venture out of Hogun's quarters. There would always be a few warriors that stood guard in front of their quarters. The servants would come by to bring food and sometimes they would also bring books for Loki should he requested it. He has not broached the subject of visitors with Hogun because there was no one that he would like to come for a visit anyway. There were times when he felt lonely but he supposed that the quarters was still a little better than the dungeons. It did not matter much to him because Loki had long gotten used to solitude.

Besides, what better time to plan and plot his escape?


	3. Concocting an Escape Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

_Hogun was already seated at the table in the small dining area in their quarters. He was naked save for the sleeping tunic that he had on. He was reading a small book while munching on some fruits, part of their breakfast that was brought in by the servants. He had just bathed and cleaned himself after he had come home from a two days quest with the other two members of the Warrior Three._

_He turned when he heard a yawn that came from inside the bedroom behind him. Loki had finally woken up. The prince stumbled around the room to look for something to wear and when he realized that Hogun was back, he settled with only a light tunic because he knew that Hogun would not have appreciated the leggings should he decide to put one on. His hair was still messy from the sleep but he knew that that would not have bothered Hogun either. Somewhat dressed, Loki walked towards the dining area to greet the warrior._

_"Come," Hogun bid Loki to him. Loki obeyed and moved to where Hogun was seated. When he was near, Hogun made a grab for his naked bottom and maneuvered the smaller god so he was standing in between his legs, trapped between him and dining table._

_"Take off your tunic," came the second command and Loki took off his tunic (he did not know why he bothered in the first place). Hogun wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and drew the god towards him. "Sit," another command. So Loki spread his legs so that they went over Hogun's and sat down in front of him. Both of their shafts were hard and erect and they pressed their members against each other's. Hogun drew Loki into a deep and possessive kiss and slid both his hands onto Loki's bottom cheeks and gave them _hard_  and repeated squeezes._

_"Hold on to me," Hogun ordered and Loki wrapped his arms around the warrior's neck while Hogun lifted him up a little. With expert ease, Hogun held his own length and position Loki's hole right on top of it. Then he bucked his hips and at the same time pushed Loki down on his shaft. Hogun heard Loki hissed in pain because he had entered the prince without any preparation and the arms around his neck tightened._

_"Move," Hogun commanded. The arms around his neck did not loosen and Loki whimpered. It was too painful to move and he did not want to. Hogun nuzzled on Loki's shoulder and breathed in his scent. And then, he bit down hard. Loki gasped at the pain and promptly tried to move his body to match Hogun's bucking motions. But apparently, that was still too slow for Hogun so he stood up with Loki's legs around his waist and with one swipe of his hand, he cleared the table. He laid the smaller god on the table and continued to slam his length into him. Loki sobbed and whimpered with each of Hogun's hard thrust and he squeezed his eyes shut._

_Hogun took both of Loki's hands and pinned them above his head. "Open your eyes, Loki," Hogun ordered. Loki only whimpered in response. Hogun gave another hard thrust and Loki's eye flew opened. Hogun leaned down towards the smaller prince and said, "Look at me when I claim you. Never shut yours eyes at me, understood?" Loki nodded obediently but replied in a small voice," You hurt me."_

_To which Hogun nodded and said softly," If you had obeyed me, I would not have to hurt you much. You know this." To Loki's relief, Hogun slowed down and gave him only slow and rhythmic thrusts until he finished and came inside Loki. With his shaft still inside Loki and Loki's legs around his waist, Hogun carried the exhausted prince to the bed and laid him onto the bed and then gently pulled himself out. There was a little blood on Loki's thigh but Hogun decided that it was nothing to be worried about. He covered the sleeping prince with the quilt, kissed him on his temple and then left the room to clean up after himself._

Loki needed a plan for his escape. He had the locations of several hidden portals that he discovered while he was just a young Asgardian child. And he knew which one would take him to Midgard. He had decided on Midgard because he would have a better chance of surviving there. Pleasant climates with infinite opportunities for someone born with a silvertongue. But he needed someone to bring him to the portal. He needed to have a visitor. But who?

Sif? No, Sif had always hated him. Perhaps it was because Sif was in love with Thor and she was jealous with the amount of time that Thor had spent with his brother. She had never approved of how Thor always brought him along with them whenever they went off to a quest. Just because Loki was a sorcerer, Sif had deemed him unworthy of her time and by association, Thor's time. Or maybe it was because of that unfortunate accident with her hair. Even if he'd invited Sif over for a visit, he was certain that she would say no. She'd probably wouldn't even grace him with a reply. So, no, Sif was out of the question.

Fandral? Fandral the Dashing, Fandral the Lover. Even though Fandral has always been self-involved, he was not a fool. It would be hard to convince Fandral to bring him to the portal that was several hours away from the palace. No, there was nothing that he could have offered to Fandral to lure the warrior into his plot. Fandral would not have followed him on his words alone because he was not Thor and there were no company of ladies to help him with his bargain. No, Fandral would not work in his favor.

And, that left Volstagg. Volstagg the Enormous, Lion of Asgard. Perhaps Volstagg was the  _perfect_  candidate to help him with his plan to escape. The old warrior was partial to feasts, so he could make up a tale about some weird but delicious game out in the woods, and Volstagg would probably eat it all up. Volstagg the Enormous may have the strength but he had not the speed. Yes, Volstagg would be perfect for his scheme.

Loki decided to broach the subject of visitors with Hogun while they were in bed together.

"Hogun?" Loki picked at the edges of his pillow, a habit that indicated he was nervous or anxious. Hogun was sleeping beside him and even the superhuman was exhausted after their vigorous night time activity. He had enveloped the smaller god in his embrace, with Loki's head tucked under his chin, his hands around the slender waist. Loki, in an attempt to keep Hogun in a good mood, lightly traced random patterns on the arms that encircled his waist.

"Yes?" was the hoarse sleepy reply.

"May I ask for the company of some visitors?" and Loki braced himself with the questions that he was sure would follow.

"Who do you have in mind?" Hogun asked as he tightened his hold on Loki.

"Maybe Sif? Or Fandral?" Loki left the name of his target for last.

"Sif?  _You_  would want to speak to Sif? Voluntarily?" Loki felt the body behind him trembled as Hogun chuckled loudly. Loki glared at the empty space in front of him. He had half a mind to punch Hogun but he had thought better of it.

Loki sighed and said," Very well, maybe not Sif then. What about Fandral? Or even Volstagg? That is, if they would  _want_  to pay me a visit." He did not mean to, but Loki pouted.

There was a moment of silence while Hogun pondered on a decision and then he said," I supposed there is no harm if they visit. Very well. You may send word to them, if and when you wish."

Relieved, Loki took one of Hogun's massive arms, pressed a kiss on it and said," You have my thanks, Hogun."

Hogun kissed the top of Loki's head and replied," I only agreed so you would stop pouting."

Loki gave an indignant snort and retorted," I do not pout. When have you ever seen me pout?"

"Very well, if you say so," the warrior smiled and replied as he dropped another kiss on Loki's head and that night, Loki fell asleep with a little smile on his face.

A few days later, as Loki was reading a book on the bed, there was a knock on the door. Hogun was not with him because the warrior was sent on a quest by the orders of Odin the Allfather and he had left that very morning. Loki had sent word with the servants to invite Volstagg the Enormous to drop by for a quick word.

Loki had it all planned out. He would entice Volstagg with the prospect of hunting a weird but delicious wild game out of the city of Asgard, in the Plain of Ida, at a waterfall near to the Vale of Crystals. Hogun did not exactly give him permission to leave the room but Volstagg was one of the Warrior Three, the guards would not hesitate to let him leave to go hunting with the  _charge_  of another one of the Warrior Three. Volstagg may be three (or four) times bigger than Loki but speed certainly did not favor the older warrior. Loki would outrun him to behind the waterfalls and then jump into the portal that he knew would be there.

'And then I would be free,' Loki smiled to himself, 'I would be free of Hogun the Grim.' At the thought of Hogun, his smile faltered and his finger touched his lips where Hogun had kissed him that morning but he shook himself out of the stupor. 'And then I shall be free,' was his last thought before he heard another impatient knock at the door.

"Come in," Loki called out to his guest and the door opened to reveal not only Volstagg but Fandral as well.


	4. The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : Non-Con.

When he saw the two warriors at the door, Loki was speechless. 'Very well, I will just have to move my plan to another day. It is impossible to trick them when they are here together,' Loki thought.

"Volstagg, Fandral, you are here. Please, come in," Loki greeted his guests as he made his way into the living area.

"Well met, Loki, I hope you don't mind but I have brought Fandral with me," Volstagg said as they too made their way into the room.

"I'm sure he won't mind, Volstagg. It is not as if the little prince have that many friends to talk to anyway," Fandral said as he followed Volstagg into the room.

Loki narrowed his eyes at that comment but as he gestured towards the sitting area, he said," No, of course not. He is always welcome here as well. Please, take a seat."

"Here, my prince, please seat here," Fandral invited Loki to seat in between himself and Volstagg.

Loki shook his head and replied," It's fine, Fandral. I will just take my place here," as he gestured to the seat opposite of Fandral. But before he could take a seat, Fandral took his hands and pulled him to the seat in between himself and Volstagg.

"Fandral! What are you doing?" Loki yelled in surprise when Fandral manhandled him.

To which Fandral snorted and turned to Volstagg and asked," Is the little princeling afraid of us, Volstagg? What do you think?" Volstagg gave a bellowed laugh.

Loki crossed his arms, his annoyance showed on his face as he snapped," I am not afraid of anyone!" and so he remained at where he was seated.

Volstagg rubbed his large hand on Loki's left thigh and asked," To what do I owe the pleasure of this invite, Loki?"

"Get your hands off me!" Loki snarled as he pushed Volstagg's hands off his thigh.

Fandral grinned and leered at as he snaked his arm around Loki's shoulder," Perhaps he was not satisfied with Hogun's attention and he needed yours, Volstagg."

Loki flung Fandral's arm away from himself and sputtered," What in the blazes are you talking about?"

But Fandral was persistent and he leaned towards Loki to touch his bottom lip with his finger," Such beautiful lips, my sweet princeling." He caught Loki's arm as he tried to swing a punch at the warrior and Volstagg was also quick to restrain Loki's other arm.

Unable to resist himself, Fandral leaned in and kissed Loki on his lips. Loki panicked because he was restrained by two seasoned warriors and he had no way of protecting himself. He struggled against his restraints but they were too strong for him. And when Fandral forced him to open his mouth, Loki bit down on Fandral's lower lip.

"You bastard!" Fandral yelled as he backhanded Loki. Fandral stood up and glared at the prince. Volstagg moved to restrain both of Loki's arms behind his back.

Loki tasted blood on his lips and returned his own glare at Fandral, "You  _cannot_  do this. Hogun would  _not_  allow this."

Fandral laughed and sneered at Loki, "Who do you think you are? Still a prince? You are a merely a prisoner. Do you really think that Hogun would avenge your honor? I think not."

Silence.

And then, a soft, "Please, do not do this."

Fandral gripped Loki's jaw and snarled, "You should have considered the consequences when you sent that Destroyer after us, sweet prince."

And then Volstagg whispered in Loki's ears, "Give yourself to us and we will treat you gently. Refuse us, fight us, and we will take you, one way or another."

"Never," Loki hissed and spat on Fandral.

But Fandral was ready for that answer, "I was hoping you would say that. I do prefer a feisty bed partner. Bring him to the bed, Volstagg.".

"With pleasure," was Volstagg's short reply as he picked up Loki bridal style and brought him to the bedroom as Loki struggled and tried to call out for help, "Guards, help! HELP!"

"Do not bother, Loki. No one would come," Volstagg smirked and said. Fandral had the brilliant idea to bribe the warriors out front to keep people away from the vicinity for the next few hours.

As Loki shouted profanities at his captors, Volstagg dropped him onto the bed and Fandral bound Loki's wrists and ankles to the bed posts, tore off all of his clothing and left him naked and spread-eagle on the bed.

"Let. Me. Go!" Loki snarled at his two captors. He tried to pull at the binds but they were tight enough that he could not break them.

Volstagg nodded to Fandral and went out of the room so that the warrior would have some privacy to have his way with Loki. Fandral took off his own clothes and climbed onto the bed and straddled Loki's hip.

Fandral leaned over the prince and stroked his right cheek lightly with the back of his palm, "Ai, my sweet little prince. Do you know how much I have wanted you ever since we met?"

Loki turned his head away from the warrior in disgust while Fandral continued softly, "But you were Thor's brother, the littlest prince, the forbidden fruit."

He bit and nibbled on Loki's lower lip lightly and then continued, "The Allfather should have given you to me. I would have done a better job at breaking you." Fandral looked at Loki with a wistful gaze and continued to caress his cheek, "Ai, you would have broken so beautifully under my tutelage."

"Bite me again and I will cut your balls off," Fandral said as he pressed his lips on Loki's and when Loki wouldn't budge, he grabbed Loki's member and gave it a hard tug. Loki gasped in pain and Fandral used that opportunity to attack Loki's mouth.

"Are you ready for me, my sweet prince? I have been waiting for this moment for far too long," Fandral asked as he cupped Loki's bottom and pressed the smaller god's body deeper into the mattress.

Loki gulped as he tried to reign in his tears. He was bound to the bed and was about to be taken like an animal in captive. So he tried to plead with Fandral again, "Please, please Fandral..."

Fandral smirked and said, "Please what, my sweet prince? Did I hear you beg for release? Did you yearn for my touch so much that you need to beg even before I am even inside you?"

But Loki's lips quivered and he said, "Please don't..."

"Wrong answer, Loki," Fandral quipped. He then straddled Loki's hips and move his shaft to the entrance of Loki's hole. In one hard thrust, he pushed his whole length into Loki.

Loki screamed in pain and for Fandral to stop but his pleas were ignored.

"Ai, Lokiiiiiii... I was right. I had imagined that taking you... would akin a burn to the soul... and I was right," Fandral breathed out as he savored the feeling of being inside Loki.

Loki sobbed and Fandral continued to plough into him.

"My sweet... princeling. What wouldn't I give... to claim you as mine... everyday..."

But Loki did not hear him. Loki was numbed by the pain and as he was in a near catatonic state, his mind retreated to what it perceived as a peaceful and intimate moment.

_Loki was reading a book on the bed when he realized that he was not alone. Hogun was seated on the bed as well, next to him, and he appeared to be writing in a book._

_"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he looked at the warrior with utmost curiosity._

_"Sketching," was Hogun's answer._

_"You can sketch? That's... strange," Loki said with a quizzical frown._

_As Hogun stopped and turned to Loki with a puzzled look, Loki _hastily_ added, "I mean, I have never seen you sketch or draw before." Hogun continued with his artwork._

_Undeterred by the lack of response, Loki continued, "So... what are you sketching?"_

_"..." was Hogun's non-verbal reply._

_Loki arched his neck and stole a look at Hogun's artwork and asked in surprise, "Is that me? Are you sketching me?"_

_Hogun must have sensed that Loki would not leave him in peace until he had a proper look at the sketch, sighed and said, "Come here," as he opened his arms and motioned to Loki to come to him. Loki quickly moved and sat in the warrior's embrace like a child, his head tucked under the warrior's chin. Loki lightly traced a finger on his image on the paper._

_It was a picture of Loki as he laid on their bed with a book. "Why me?" Hogun shrugged indifferently and answered, "No reason."_

_There were a few more finished sketches in the book and Loki turned the pages over to take a look at them. Most of the sketches were of Loki. And he made a face when he saw a beautiful drawing of Sif. The next page was a vague portrait sketch of two people in a warm embrace, with their lips locked in a kiss. There were no facial details on the subjects but it was obvious to Loki who those two people were._

_And for some reason, Loki wanted that picture. "May I have this?" he asked softly as his eyes sought out Hogun's._

_"What payment would you give in exchange of this drawing?"_

_"What payment would you have from me in exchange of the drawing?_

_"How about a kiss?"_

_"Very well. I shall pay for this drawing with one kiss." Hogun grinned and turned Loki to face him and ..._

A painful and vicious slap woke Loki from his memories.

"It is rude to dream while your lover ravages you," Fandral smirked at him.

Loki had to blink the dizziness from his mind and when he did, all he felt was pain but he managed to retort, "You are  _not_  my lover."

"So, Hogun is your lover then?"

"No, he is not my lover. He is my minder," Loki looked away, as if he felt ashamed that he had betrayed Hogun somehow.

And Fandral continued with his thrusts until he came in Loki. As he finished, he leaned down and caught a kiss from Loki's reluctant lips until Loki bit him.

"Oww, you whore!" as he backhanded Loki and then sneered at him, "But thank you for giving and sharing your sweet and beautiful body. If I am not all spent, I would take you again and again... and again. Consider that a compliment."

"I did not give you anything. You took me by force," Loki snarled at him.

"Be fair, Loki. Why would you have called Volstagg to your room otherwise? You know you wanted this, Liesmith," Fandral replied as he gripped Loki's jaw to keep his eye contact on him. "I may have called you 'my sweet prince', but please do not flatter yourself. You are a good-for-nothing Jotunn runt. Well, my apologies, you are not a good-for-nothing Jotunn runt. I think you have just proved that you are a good-for-pleasure Jotunn prince."

Fandral gave Loki another long hard kiss and laughed as he went out of the room.

And after that, it was Volstagg's turn and his length was so big that the smaller god trembled in fear with what the other warrior would do to him.

"Arrrghhhh... no, Volstagg, stop, you're too big! STOP!" Loki screamed as Volstagg slowly pushed himself in.

The pain was proved too much for Loki to handle and he blacked out from the ordeal.

When he woke up, he was all alone in his bed. He was still naked and the bed sheet were bloodied. And then he realized that the binds on his hands and legs were gone. His whole body ached with pain and as he moved to stand, he tumbled to the ground.

He whispered a soft, "Hogun..." before he lost all consciousness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hogun, oh Hogun, where art thou, our dear Hogun?"
> 
> Yes, things are currently a little bleak for our favourite trickster, but I promise, Loki's luck will turn somehow and soon...


	5. The Return of Hogun the Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : Violence, Non-Con

_"We should spar."_

_"In here?" Loki rolled his eyes at the suggestion but asked anyway._

_"Yes, there is sufficient space," Hogun said as he stood up and started to move the furnishings._

_"Why do we need to spar? We already know that I am no match for you in that area," Loki said with a huff._

_"You need to keep in shape. Just sitting around is not good for you," Hogun replied._

_And when they were both ready, they sparred. Hogun threw attacks after attacks at Loki but he started with ones that he knew Loki would be able to block. But as time went by, he noticed that all Loki did was block and evade his blows and he never once dealt a blow of his own. Hogun was annoyed with that, so he called Loki on it._

_"It's called a strategy, Hogun. I already know the outcome if I were to attack you. With challengers built like you, it's better to play up my defenses. I don't like to pick fights that I know I'd lose. This way, I'd stay alive longer and sooner or later, the enemy will stop because of exhaustion."_

_And as soon as he finished his explanation, Hogun ran towards Loki, grabbed his waist and threw him on the floor and kept him down with his weight._

_Loki tried to wriggle free but Hogun was too heavy for him. It was a friendly spar so he did what he usually did when he sparred with Thor when they were younger, he bit Hogun on his arm._

_To his surprise, Hogun was unfazed with his tactics and he laughed at Loki's effort, "Resorting to childish tactics I see. Very well, I have some of my own."_

_Loki shrieked and giggled loudly as he felt Hogun's mischievous fingers tickled him all over his body._

It was another four days before Hogun was due back from his quest. Fandral and Volstagg had returned to Hogun's quarters everyday for the next four days to have their fun with the young god. They knew that Loki's strength was no match for the both of them and the guards were easily bribed to help and cover for them. For four days, they would show up unannounced at Hogun's quarters, corner Loki as he tried his futile attempts to back away from them and then they would keep him bound so that they could have him more easily.

And when Hogun reached the city, Fandral and Volstagg intercepted him as he made his way to his living quarters.

"Hogun, we should speak," Fandral started the conversation.

Hogun grunted and said, "Very well. Make it quick. What do you need?"

Fandral acted as if he was hesitant to speak to the warrior but he continued anyway, "Listen, I do not know how to break the news to you but Loki had sent for Volstagg to visit him while you were away."

Hogun interrupted Fandral with an impatient wave, "Yes, I know that. I gave him permission to do that."

And then it was Fandral's turn to interrupt Hogun, '"Yes, and Volstagg invited me along because he did not feel comfortable to meet with the Liesmith alone. And it was just as well, because he had planned to use Volstagg in his ruse to escape. And when he saw that I was there, he propositioned me for my help as well." They did not know how close they were to Loki's original plan. Close, but it was not entirely true.

Hogun gritted his teeth in anger and replied, "What. Happened?!"

Volstagg took over the false accusation, "He seduced us, he offered himself up as payment if we were to help him in his ruse. Since he was still a prisoner, we felt that we had to punish him for his plot and his intention to use us in his plan. We thought we should do that as a favor to you, brother."

Hogun grabbed Volstagg by the front of his armor, slammed him to the wall and growled, "You  _took_  Loki to bed?!"

Fandral objected, "He seduced us, Hogun! Since he wanted to be taken like a whore, we only granted his wish and took him like one!"

And Volstagg continued, "We just wanted you to know. Also, he may look a little worse for wear because well, you know us, things got a little rough."

And then, Hogun saw only red.

* * *

When Hogun opened the door to his quarters and stepped into the room, Loki slowly rose from his seat at the living area to greet Hogun. He had debated with himself for the best way to tell Hogun about what Fandral and Volstagg had done to him. He thought he could keep it from Hogun but Fandral and Volstagg had been very rough with him and he had bruises all over his body. He shuddered as he remembered what they had done to him.

Hogun stood in front of Loki and asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Loki would not meet the warrior's gaze and asked softly, "What do you mean?"

"I saw Fandral and Volstagg before I came in."

Loki stuttered, "..."

"ANSWER ME!" Hogun gripped Loki by his shoulder and yelled to his face.

Loki tried to explain, "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... They were too strong, I couldn't stop them." And then he just broke down and cried.

Hogun was not ready to hear any explanation from the god and he backhanded him and Loki dropped to his side from the impact.

"MORE LIES, LIESMITH?!" Hogun bellowed furiously.

Loki shook his head fervently., "No... no..."

Hogun kicked Loki repeatedly at his side and yelled, "You wanted to escape so you seduced them! You seduced them and you let them used your body like they would a whore! That was why you want visitors, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?!"

Loki sobbed and continued to shook his head fervently. "No, no, that wasn't it, no..."

Hogun continued with his accusations, "I may have been rough with you but I have never hit you. I protected you from the dungeons, from the tortures, I gave you comfort! And you still wanted to plot an escape?! HUH?!"

Hogun grabbed Loki by his hair and dragged him to the door. Hogun swung the door opened and threw Loki out to the hallway.

"You wanted to go?! GO!" Hogun yelled, "GO! PLOT YOUR ESCAPE NOW LIESMITH!"

Loki knew that that was a rhetorical question. He knew that if he run, he would be caught in an instant and brought back to Hogun.

After a few moments, Hogun dragged Loki back into the room again and slammed the door closed.

He picked up the smaller god from the floor, threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. When he reached the bed, he threw Loki onto the bed unceremoniously. Loki hurriedly backed away from the warrior and just curled into himself.

Hogun was beyond furious and when he was that furious, he would not stop to give his actions some second thoughts.

He took off his own clothes and then jumped onto the bed and pulled Loki towards him. When Loki struggled to break free, he backhanded him again and then proceed to tore off all of Loki's clothes.

As soon as Loki was naked, Hogun could see all the bruises and scratches on Loki's previously perfect un-scarred skin. Even when he was rough with the prince, he was always careful about leaving marks on the prince's body. He did not like to see any imperfections on Loki's body. And that was when he lost all reasons with the situation.

In Hogun's eyes, Loki had betrayed him. He wanted to hurt Loki more than Loki had betrayed him. Hogun pressed on a rather big and dark bruise that was on Loki's hips. Loki sobbed and gasped in pain. "Was this what you wanted? You would rather have your body marred by Fandral and Volstagg to get a way of out here, than to endure your days with me?!"

Loki shook his head as he sobbed.

"ANSWER ME, YOU WHORE!"

Loki answered softly and pleaded with his minder, "No... No, Hogun... Please..." And then Hogun backhanded him yet again and punched Loki repeatedly in his face. The bruises had already started to form with the split lips and swollen eyes.

"You wanted to be taken like a whore? I will take you like a whore!" Hogun threatened loudly.

Hogun pulled Loki towards him and straddled his hips. Loki was dizzy after Hogun's assault on his face but he knew what was happening. He mustered all of his strength and tried to push Hogun away, and when that failed, he resorted to scratching the warrior. But Hogun was beyond angry and he pinned Loki's hand above his head easily.

There were no more commands. No more orders. No kisses nor caresses. When his shaft found Loki's hole, Hogun shoved himself in and continued to pound into Loki mercilessly. Loki screamed and screamed until he lost his voice and his world went black. And even then, Hogun was so angry that he did not stop his assault on Loki.

_"I have something for you," Hogun said with a soft smile._

_Loki put his book down and walked towards the warrior and graced him with a curious smile, "What is it?"_

_"Here," Hogun took Loki's right hand and put a small rectangular box in it._

_"A musical box!" Loki exclaimed as he turn the handle on the hand-cranked musical box and it emitted a song that he had never heard of., "It's beautiful!"_

_Hogun smiled at Loki's delight," You know what this box is?"_

_"Yes, I have seen it on Midgard. You went to Midgard?" Loki asked, his attention to the music box unwavered._

_Hogun smiled, pulled the prince to him and kissed him fully on the lips._

_"Thank you for my gift, you did not have to," Loki said with a smile._

_"Anything to see you smile, Loki," Hogun replied softly._

A few moments ago, Sif overheard some servants and warriors who had gossiped about what had happened at Hogun's quarters when Hogun threw Loki out. Sure, she had never liked Loki but he was Thor's brother and Thor loved him. Concerned, she made her way to Hogun's quarters and as she got nearer to the destination, she heard Loki's painful screams and Hogun's loud angry voice. She stopped and thought about her next move. She could have confronted Hogun then but she was no match for him. She concluded that there was only one person who could save Loki and placate Hogun, and she took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better for Loki, I promise...


	6. A Rescue Gone Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language and I do not currently have a beta, so please excuse any mistakes that you see. ;D
> 
> Unbeta-ed
> 
> WARNING : Violence

_"Tell me, how many have you took to your bed?" Hogun asked as they laid on the bed together. Hogun had his left arm around Loki while the young prince rested his head at the crook of the warrior's neck._

_Loki frowned at the question and asked "Why do you need to know?" He had always been a private person, unlike Thor and the other warriors who would announce their conquests to any that would hear them._

_"Curiosity," Hogun said with a smile._

_"Am I to be punished?" Loki narrowed his eyes as he asked._

_Hogun planted a kiss Loki's crown and said, "For your misdeeds? Yes. For your bed partners in the past? No."_

_"Must I tell you?" Loki asked with a pout._

_"Would you disobey an order?" Hogun trailed._

_"You just said that it was because you were being nosy," came the retort._

_Loki yelped as Hogun pinched him on his buttock and puffed in annoyance as the warrior laughed._

_Loki then said in a resigned voice, "Very well. It is not really a secret. I have had only two bed partners. Svadilfari and Angrboða."_

_Hogun was surprised with Loki's answer. The young prince was well over the age of majority and he had expected the prince to be more, well, experienced. "Only two? Both with whom you had children with?"_

_Loki asked indignantly, "What are you implying?! I will have you know that I am neither promiscuous nor easy." And then he added softly, "My children had suffered because they were mine. I fear to think if I should have more children." Hogun gave Loki's crown another kiss._

_Both of them were deep in their own thoughts when Hogun broke the silence, "What if you were to bear my child?"_

_Loki snorted, "Unless you have magic to change me into a woman, I do not see how that is possible."  
_

_Hogun grinned victoriously and asked "So... you WOULD have MY children?"_

_Loki frowned and quickly turned towards the warrior and said, "I did not say that. Do not twist my word."_

_Hogun laughed at his charge. "Mark my words, Loki Odinson, one day, you would bear me a child," Hogun whispered as he nuzzled his nose with Loki's and then pulled the young prince into a deep kiss._

'I'm sorry, Hogun. I have betrayed you. Please forgive me,' was Loki's first thought as he gained consciousness. Hogun was still continuing with his brutal assault. The prince let out a keening sound at Hogun's particular hard thrusts. It was painful and Loki thought he had deserved it. He was in agony and was too tired to fight back so he cried silent tears instead.

"This is what you get, you wretched being. Shall I ask the guards if they wanted a turn? Shall I ask them if a whore is what you wanted to be?" Hogun sneered as he rammed into Loki.

'No... please... I'm sorry,' was what he wanted to say but he did not have the energy so he whimpered instead.

Hogun's assault was interrupted when the door to their quarters exploded and as Hogun turned towards the interference, he saw the Mjolnir-wielding Thor and Sif ran into the room.

Loki did not see but heard his brother and he would not admit it afterwards, but Loki breathed in relief. 'Thor is here.'

Anger filled the thrunderer's usually happy face and he bellowed, "HOGUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

It must have been quite the scene from the thunderer's eyes. His little brother was badly bruised and battered, his face so swollen that he was almost not recognizable. The said little brother was also naked, both legs hoisted on Hogun's shoulders.

Hogun, with both his hands still on Loki's horribly bruised hips, snarled at the newcomers, "Thor? You cannot be here, the Allfather said that..."

It took Thor only a few strides to reach the bed. With all his strength, he pushed the other warrior off his brother and, both he and Sif grimaced as they heard the disgusting wet sound when Hogun disconnected himself from Loki. He yelled angrily, "Get off him! That does not excuse your behaviour! My father did not say anything about torturing my brother!"

Thor decided that his brother was his first priority and so he placed Mjolnir on the floor while he knelt on the bed and tried to rouse his brother, "Loki, brother, can you hear me? Wake up, brother..."

Loki whimpered. He was awake but both his eyes were so swollen that it was easy to mistaken them to be closed. He whispered softly, "Thor, you came."

"Yes, brother. I am here. Do not worry, I am here for you," Thor tried to reassure the young prince. He wanted to touch Loki's face but he was afraid that he'd forgot his strength and would hurt his brother further.

Thor addressed Sif, who stood by the bed and tried to hold back her tears, "Lady Sif, would you be so kind to stay with my brother while I deal with... him."

Sif nodded and sat on the bed beside Loki. She took off her cloak and covered Loki with it. Then, with the gentlest touch, she gathered Loki in her arms. Loki whimpered at the unfamiliar touch but he was already broken, he didn't think it would matter anymore.

Thor turned towards Hogun who was already dressed in his light tunic and leggings, "How could you do this? How COULD you? I trusted you with his being!"

Hogun glared at Loki and then snarled, "Ask him what he did! Ask him how he betrayed me! Ask him how he offered his body like a  _whore_  in exchange for freedom!"

Thor was rightly angered by the accusations and he grabbed Hogun by his neck and slammed the other warrior to the wall. He gritted his teeth and said, "My brother would do no such thing! He may be a trickster, he may make mischief and tell lies, but he would never, NEVER, give his body away so easily."

Hogun snarled in return, "Oh, but he did! Your  _precious_  little brother led Volstagg and Fandral to my quarters and he  _gave_  himself to them and in return, they are to aid him with his escape plan.  _Your_   _brother_  let them take him like a whore  _in my quarters_  so that he may escape."

Thor slammed the warrior to the wall again and said, "YOU LIE!"

And to which Hogun laughed and snarled, "They told me. Your warrior friends told me."

And Thor growled, "THEY LIED!" as he tightened his grip on Hogun's neck.

"Who would you believe? Your fellow warriors... or... the liesmith?" Hogun choked from Thor's strong hold.

If Loki was more conscious than he was at that moment, he would have flinched at his brother's hesitance. After a moment of hesitation, Thor released Hogun's neck from his grip and the warrior slumped against the wall.

Thor glanced at his brother and his heart bled at the image of the broken figure that Sif held in her arms. He whispered softly, "You should not have hurt him so, Hogun. You knew that he's not as strong, now that he is without his magic."

But Hogun heard him just fine and yelled, "He was planning an escape! I had to punish him! It is my duty to do so! Do not forget, Thor, he is mine now." Thor growled at him but Hogun stood his ground and said, "Get out of here  _prince_ , or I  _will_  bring this to the Allfather."

And Thor snapped back at him, "Yes, and you can explain to him why his son looked like he was near death!"

"I did what I had to do! He disrespected me!" Hogun yelled back.

"So you beat him half to death?" With that, Thor summoned all of his might to swung his fist and it connected with Hogun's jaw. Hogun's body flipped upon impact and his body hit the wall. The wall cracked where his head hit and the warrior dropped to the ground unconscious.

Thor looked at his fist, as if he did not believe that he had just hit his old friend but he was brought out of his stupor by Sif's voice.

"Thor, Loki is asking for you," Sif said. She had kept her calm for Thor's benefit. He had told her to stay with Loki and that was what she did. She decided that she would hold her judgement until after the situation was resolved.

Thor went to the two figures on the bed and took over Sif's position. "Loki, peace brother, I am here now." And Loki clung to his brother. Thor saw his brother's lips moved, as if he wanted to speak so he lowered his ear to his brother's lips. "What is is, brother?" Thor asked softly.

"Please... Thor... portal... behind waterfalls... Vale... of Crystals," Loki whispered with difficulties.

"Portal to where brother?" Thor asked. "Mid... gard," was Loki's short answer.

Thor looked at Sif with a frown. He did not understand what his brother wanted. 'Why would we need a portal to Midgard?' he thought.

Luckily for him, Sif was a bright student at comprehension, definitely better than Thor, "If we want to get Loki away from Asgard, we can't go to Heimdall. Even though I'm his sister, he is loyal to Odin. He won't let you use the Bitfrost to smuggle Loki out of Asgard."

Thor frowned, "Why would Loki leave Asgard? We can bring this matter to Odin and ask him to release Loki from Hogun's custody. Surely he would see reason!"

Sif shook her head and said slowly, "There are simply too many of those who would want to see Loki punished. The Allfather would not be so lenient as to see Loki released. If you want to save Loki from all this, you  _must_  take him away."

Thor took a long hard look at his brother and decided that he had done worse things than to save his brother's life and said, "Very well. We should make haste then." He picked up his brother in a bridal carry and was ready to leave the room with Sif at his side when they found that Hogun had regained consciousness. With his mace in his hands, Hogun stood at the bedroom door, successfully blocked their escape route.

"He deserved his punishment, Thor. He is my charge and you must not interfere with this. The Allfather gave him to me. THAT was the agreement," Hogun growled.

Thor passed his brother to Sif and then picked up Mjolnir from the floor.

At the sight of Mjolnir, Hogun asked in disbelief, "You would use Mjolnir against me?!"

Thor shook his head slwoly but he said, "I do not want to but I am only protecting my brother."

"You brother who had betrayed Asgard. Betrayed you. And now, he had betrayed me. He is a liesmith! HE IS A WRETCHED WHORE!" Hogun yelled angrily and in a moment of stupidity, he charged towards the thunderer.

Unfortunately, Loki heard the exchange between his brother and his minder, and his heart broke at Hogun's accusations, he himself believed that he was at fault. 'I should not have invited Volstagg to come over. I should not have given him the opportunity to turn this against me. I'm sorry, Hogun. Please forgive me,' his mind thought.

Thor was furious, and in one swift motion, he was ready to swing Mjolnir towards the other warrior but Loki saw his intent before his action. Believed that his actions had put Hogun in danger, Loki summoned all of this strength, scrambled out of Sif's arms and threw himself in front of Thor just as the thunderer raised and released Mjolnir. Loki had always had the advantage of speed on his side. The thunderer and the warrior (and Sif) could only look on in horror as Mjolnir hit Loki and his body flew backwards upon the impact.

Mjolnir returned to Thor and Loki hit the wall hard, his broken body then slumped to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Loki confused? Is it Stockholm Syndrome? How will Loki survive the rescue? Stay tuned... ;p


	7. Lady Sif and the Sparkling Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : Sexual Contents

_"That tickles," Loki yelped and wriggled as Hogun nuzzled and pressed light kisses on his belly button._

_"Be still, Loki," Hogun breathed out on Loki's torso and that tickled Loki as well so he giggled. One of the reason_ _Hogun loved to explore Loki's body was because he knew that the young prince was very ticklish. A gentle nuzzle here and another soft kiss there would set off a string of giggles from Loki's luscious lips._

_After these many months of bedding the young prince, Hogun had learned the secrets to make him come undone. Nibbles on Loki's inner thighs would bring out the most sensual moan from the prince. Licks and suctions on his nipples would elicit lingering gasps. Light bites on his neck would cause the prince to whimper in pleasure. The head of his member in Loki's pucker? Whimpers of anticipation. Slow rhythmic thrusts? Beautiful melodic moans. And fast and rough thrusts? Screams of pleasure._

_"Do you like it when I do this?" Hogun twirled his tongue on Loki's nipples and then bit and pulled on them lightly._

_Loki gasped as he gripped the bed sheets and nodded. His member twitched and he was all ready to explode but Hogun had not given him the permission to release._

_Hogun's lips moved towards Loki's neck and bit him there to leave a mark, "And this?"_

_Loki hissed at the pain but he nodded as well. The pressure in his groin increased and the young prince whimpered._

_"Please... Hogun..." he pleaded._

_Hogun's lips moved to Loki's lips and he nibbled on the prince's lips. "Tell me who you are."_

_Loki whimpered again before he answered, "Loki."_

_Hogun nuzzled his nose on Loki affectionately and said, "Wrong." He tugged on Loki's already hard member and the young prince sobbed, "Hogun... please..."_

_"Tell me who you are," Hogun asked as his lips remained on Loki's._

_"Silvertongue..." Loki answered as he, again, whimpered in pain._

_"Wrong again," Hogun replied as he brushed his finger lightly on the head of Loki's shaft. Loki gasped loudly and then writhed the lower part of his body as he continued to whimper._

_"Tell me... who you are..." Hogun whispered in Loki's ears._

_In a moment of desperation, Loki remembered and panted out his answer, "Your... Loki... Your Loki!"_

_Hogun grinned in satisfaction and said, "Very good. You may have your release."_

_Loki whimpered and moaned as he came, his seeds spilt all over his thighs and stomach. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost immediately after his release. But not before he heard Hogun whispered a soft, "And you shall remember that always," as he pressed a kiss on Loki's temple._

Hogun was the first person to reached Loki but he hesitated to touch the young prince. He was afraid of what he would find, afraid to turn Loki around only to see his lifeless body. So he stood by while Thor knelt down to check on his brother. Sif knelt down on the other side of Loki while Hogun looked on with a worried frown on his face.

"Loki, brother! Answer me, Loki!" Thor shook his brother but there was no response, no indication that he was alive. Sif checked Loki's pulse and she breathed a sign of relief when she found one. "He's alive," Sif said, "but it's hard to assess his injuries like this."

"We need to bring him to the healers, they can fix him," Thor said with tears brimmed in his eyes.

Hogun left them and ran towards the big wooden chest in front of his bed. He rummaged through the chest and then said a silent 'thank you' to the Norns when he found what he was looking for.

Meanwhile, Thor and Sif debated about the decision to bring Loki to the healers. Thor wanted Loki to get immediate attention while Sif argued that Odin would be alerted of his presence at the healers. That was when Hogun brought their attention to the bottle that he had found at the bottom at the chest drawer.

"Here, use this," he handed the bottle to Thor.

"What is it?" Thor narrowed his eyes and eyed the bottle with deep suspicion.

"It's the Elixir of Recovery, a medical potion. There's still a little left in the bottle. It might help," Hogun explained hurriedly. He was furious at Loki but he was worried as well.

Thor exchanged a look with Sif and when he nodded, Sif took the bottle from Hogun, uncorked the top and then slowly fed the liquid into Loki's mouth. "There's not much in here," Sif said with worry in her voice.

"I know, but it is better than none," Hogun said softly.

The three of them held their breath while they waited for the potion to work it's magic. Slowly but surely, some of the bruises on Loki's face had begun to heal. They waited for a few more moments more but nothing else happened.

"Is that it? He did not look much better!" Thor wailed.

Loki's eyes were still badly swollen but he managed to open a sliver. "Mmmm... Hogun?" was the first thing he whispered.

Thor was beyond happy that his brother was awake but he was also slightly disappointed that Hogun was the first person he sought out. He did not understand his brother's need to protect Hogun after what the warrior had put him through.

"Brother, how do you feel?" Thor asked softly as he gently stroked his brother's raven hair.

"Mmm... Thor?... Hurts..." was the soft whispered answer. Loki decided to try again when he received no answer from his brother nor the warrior that he sought, "Hogun?"

Both Thor and Sif looked at Hogun and when it appeared that he would not reply the young prince, Thor did the honors for him, "He's here. He's fine." Loki gave them a little smile.

"Why did you do it?" Hogun suddenly asked. Thor growled at him and Sif looked as if she wanted to throw a few punches of her own, but Hogun paid them no attention and persisted to ask, "Tell me, why did you do it?"

Loki's eyes were again closed but with what energy he had, he smiled and whispered, "No reason." And then his head rolled back and he was again, unconscious to the world.

Hogun knew that answer. He remembered. That was his answer when Loki asked him why he drew him. And he had answered with a  _'No reason'_  as well.

"Come on, Sif, we must go," Thor said as he prepared to pick up his brother and that shook Hogun out of his stupor.

"Nay, he must stay here with me! I shall bring him to the healer," Hogun protested as he grabbed Thor's arms to prevent him from picking the young prince up.

Thor growled angrily at Hogun's interference and pushed him away. The force was so strong that Hogun fell to the floor. Thor leaned over Loki's body and whispered to Sif, "Stark Tower. Keep him safe."

And then the golden prince turned towards Hogun with Mjolnir in his hands and yelled over his shoulder to Sif, "Go! I shall deal with him!"

Sif nodded and proceed to pick up Loki in a fireman's carry and then ran out of the room. She could hear the fight between the thunderer and the warrior as they battled each other. 'Thor had Mjolnir with him, it would not have been fair fight,' Sif thought and she would have smirked if not for their dire situation.

She suddenly remembered a particular bracelet that Loki had made for her and Thor, that they had used when they were younger and had gone on many adventures together. She made a detour to her room to fetch the said object. She tried her best to avoid from being seen and luck was on her side. She managed to pick up the object with no obstacles and had also managed to get them to the stables without being seen. She realized that it may not long before everyone else is alerted about the missing prince, so she made haste with her journey.

It took her a little over two hours to get to the waterfalls at Vale of the Crystals. She knew about the waterfalls, she had been there many times with Loki and Thor when they were younger. 'Leave it to Loki to go behind the waterfalls and to find a portal there,' she smirked. She lowered Loki down from the horse and carried him as she did before. Even though Loki was thin and slender, she was not as strong as the standard Asgardian males, so Loki's weight made her steps a little unsteady. She made her way slowly to the behind of the waterfalls with Loki in a fireman's carry. She congratulated herself for not dropping Loki as she stumbled on the wet and slippery stones.

The cave behind the waterfalls were quite spacious and very dark. And that was what made the shimmering portal even more easier to spot. 'Like looking for a sparkling door in the dark,' Sif smiled.

"So how do we do this, Loki? The usual, hmm?" Sif asked without expecting any replies. She tried to recall all the times that Loki had led them through portals, to unnamed places where they had their fair share of adventures. She smiled as she remembered how Thor was afraid and hesitant to cross the first portal that they had found. But he was the  _brave_ older brother and when Loki had been the first to cross the portal, Thor had screamed in alarm and had then followed the younger prince through. The portal had led them to a barren land with nothing for miles and miles away. She never did find out from Loki the name of that place. 'Portals are unrecorded tears between realms. To go to a specific place in a realm, just think about the name of the place. The magic will transport you there,' a very young Loki had lectured them and though only child, he was already brighter than most Asgardians.

"This is it, Loki. I'm keeping my faith in you," Sif said and with the young prince on her shoulder, she stepped through the portal with one destination in mind, Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we get to see the Avengers next? Stay tuned...


	8. The First Rendezvous at Stark Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the Hogun/Loki pairing, especially in the memory snippets. The one in this chapter should be the last one for now and these snippets will come into play later in the story.
> 
> WARNING : None.

_"I have to go now, Loki. Will you see me off?" Hogun called out to the young prince who was reading on the bed._

_"Yes, of course," Loki replied as he sauntered to the door._

_Hogun opened his arms and pulled Loki to him. He nuzzled Loki's nose affectionately and said, "Give us a kiss." Loki complied and brushed his lips on Hogun's as the warrior caught his lips in a passionate kiss._

_"Will you miss me while I'm gone?" Hogun asked as he caressed Loki's cheeks lightly with the back of his palm._

_Loki rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, but mainly because I'll be bored." Hogun laughed and pecked Loki on the tip of his nose._

_Hogun nuzzled Loki's nose again, smiled and insisted, "Miss me while I'm away." Hogun did not wait for a reply before he pulled the young prince into another deep lingering kiss. With a light and playful slap on Loki's backside, Hogun was off to his quest._

_And later that morning, Loki sent the servant to Volstagg with an invitation for a short visit._

Sif did not know what to expect when Thor told her to bring Loki to Stark Tower but she stepped out of the portal into a spacious room with many luxurious furnishings. Even though Sif had listened to many tales about the Avengers from Thor, Sif had never actually been to Stark Tower before, nor had she actually seen Tony Stark or the other Avengers. She did not even consider to have any type of expectations before she stepped through the portal at the other side of the universe. She did not even dare to put Loki down in case she needed to make a hasty exit.

"Sir, I detected two unknown intruders in the living room," a disembodied voice sounded from above her.

Sif looked around bewildered and as she tried to figure out the ghostly voice, two figures ran into the room and came into her view.

"Hey lady, who are you? What are you doing here?" the man with the mustache and goatee shouted at her. The blonde one stood beside him as he held a fighting stance.

"My name is Sif and I am a friend of Thor's. He has sent me here to ask for your help," Sif explained courteously, "I do not have much time, perhaps a few minutes before the portal closes. I am looking for a Man of Iron."

The men looked at each other and the blonde one asked, "Why didn't Thor come to us himself?" while the one with the mustache and goatee said, "I'm Ironman."

"Thor is otherwise indisposed," Sif said as she nodded to the Ironman.

The men shared a look before the not-Ironman said, "I'm Steve and that's Tony, uh, Man of Iron." Tony gave her a flirtatious wave.

"So, who's that with you?" Steve asked as he narrowed he eyes towards the cloaked bundle on her shoulder.

Sif sighed and lowered Loki onto the floor and said, "Thor needs your help. Please, will you help us?"

Tony and Steve gave the bundle on the floor a look over and gasped at the image of the battered figure. Steve exclaimed,"Is that... LOKI?" while Tony echoed his response in surprise, "What?!"

Sif nodded and said softly, "Aye, this is Loki. Please... he's hurt. Is there a better place to lay him down?"

Tony exclaimed at the request, "WHAT? NO?!" while the kind-hearted super soldier said, "Put him on the couch, here, let me help."

Even though Loki was a villain that they defeated not too long ago, Steve's heart ached a little at the sight of Loki's bruised face. He went over to Sif and helped to move Loki over to the couch. Sif kept her hand on the cloak to keep it from exposing Loki's naked form underneath it.

Tony was curious and most importantly, he wanted to know why the trickster was in his home, "Okay, so you want to get us up-to-speed here, lady?"

"As a punishment for his wrong-doings, the Allfather had stripped Loki off his magic. He also gave Loki to Hogun to be taught humility and respect," Sif turned towards Tony Steve and explained.

Tony narrowed his eyes and asked slowly, "Gave? As in  _gave,_ gave?" Steve looked at Tony quizzically, he obviously did not understand what Tony meant.

Sif nodded and answered with a simple, "Yes. Loki belongs to Hogun while he is a prisoner of Asgard, to be used as he pleased."

Steve's eyes widen at the explanation and Sif continued, "But something happened, I'm not sure what, and Hogun hurt him badly. Thor was keeping Hogun  _busy_  while I escaped with Loki."

Steve frowned and asked, "But how did you get here?"

And Sif answered, "We took a portal. If they know about his escape, they will start the search for him on Asgard first. No one knew about the portal that we took, except for Thor."

Tony decided to get to the point of their ' _visit_ ' and asked, "So, what do you want us to do with him? Detain him? Keep him prisoner? Give him away to somebody else to use?"

Sif sighed and said, "We just need a place to keep him hidden while we figure things out with Hogun or the Allfather. I know Hogun, he is a very short-tempered person, to leave Loki with him now is akin to leave the prince to torture. I know it is a lot to ask for, but he is Thor's brother, please, will you help him? I need to know. I may have only a few more minutes before the portal closes."

"Wait a second, what about that all-seeing guy? Won't he see Loki here?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Ah, yes, Heimdall, my brother. Do not worry. That bracelet will shield Loki from my brother's sight. It was mine. He and Thor had one too. Loki made and spelled it for us when he was very young, and we had used it for our many adventures, particularly on those that we did not want anyone to know of," Sif explained as she pointed to the bracelet that she put on Loki before they started their journey to the portal.

" _That_  will shield him from Heimdall? You sure?" Steve asked in concern. He really did not want to deal with an army of Asgard should they decide to come for their prisoner.

"Yes, I am sure. Please... will you keep him safe until Thor comes for him?" Sif pleaded.

Tony groaned and whined, "Fiiiine... what do we need to do?"

Sif sighed in relief, smiled and said, "Just tend to his wounds. He should be fine. He's a Jotunn, his healing strength may be weaker than an Asgardian, but he will still heal."

"Okay, but if anything bad happens to him, do not hold us responsible," Tony warned as he shook a finger at Sif.

"I understand. A word of caution, do not let him leave with anybody else but me or Thor. We do not know the nature of this misunderstanding," Sif responded. In other words : ' _We do not know who to trust_.'

"Should we worry about him, you know, if he attack us or something?" Steve asked, ever the responsible one.

Sif frowned and said, "I do not believe so. He is without his magic. He is considerably less stronger than when you battled him before."

Tony continued with his warning, "We'll hold you and Thor responsible if we died or maimed during this babysitting gig."

To which Sif smiled and said as she walked towards the shimmering portal, "I have to go. The portal is closing. Thank you very much for your help. Please tell Loki that his brother will come for him when it is safe to do so. Please do your best to keep him safe."

And then she was gone. Tony and Steve stood in the middle of the living room and they turned their attention to the trickster who was laying on the couch.

Tony spread his arms and asked, "So Cap, now what?"

"Let's get him cleaned up," Steve suggested. Tony nodded and they walked towards the couch. Steve bent down and begun to peel the cloak off of the trickster and as he did, he gasped and said, "Umm... Tony, I think he's naked."

Tony went to Steve's side and he was shocked to see the bruises, wounds and dried blood on Loki's body and said softly, "Oh my god, what the hell happened to him?"

"You think that Hogun guy did this?" Steve asked as he checked for more serious wounds.

Tony rolled his eyes and replied, "Well,  _someone_  beat the  _crap_  out of him."

"I think he was sexually assaulted too," Steve said softly as he pointed to the trail of dried blood on both of Loki's thighs.

"Shit," a one-worded comment from Tony. Steve sighed loudly and both of them stood up. They were too horrified to keep looking at Loki's battered body. Sure, the trickster was an enemy of the world, but rape as a form of punishment is a big no-no in both of their books.

"Do we need Banner?" Steve asked as he kept his gaze away from the unconscious Norse god.

"I think we need Banner," Tony agreed with the suggestion, "Well, it's either Banner or the hospital."

Just then, Loki stirred. He whimpered at the aches and pains on his body and like before, his swollen eyes opened a sliver.

"Oh hey, I think he's waking up." Steve said as he pointed at the naked figure on the couch. Steve then hurriedly covered the trickster with the cloak to help him preserve his dignity.

"Thor?... Brother?..." Loki whispered hoarsely, pain evident in his voice.

Steve patted Loki's arms slowly as a sign of comfort and softly said, "Hey, Loki... Thor is not here. But you're safe. It's safe now..."

Loki blinked and looked at Steve in confusion. His breathing fasten as he sensed that something was wrong. He then asked in slow but panicky whispers, "Where's Thor?... Where am I?... Who are you?"


	9. Three Avengers and a Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS : NONE.
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

Tony and Steve were able to coax the good doctor, Bruce Banner, to come to the tower without revealing anything about their unconscious visitor. Bruce had been surprised to see a broken and bruised trickster sleeping in one of Tony's many lavish guestrooms. He had been even more surprised when the Captain had asked him to heal the villain that had threatened to take over the world. They were very lucky that he had been practicing more on his meditation and yoga techniques that he had managed to remain calm with the situation at hand.

He was tending to the several cuts on Loki's arm when Steve asked in concern, "Is he okay? He's not dying, is he? Do we need to bring him to the hospital?"

Sure, Sif had said that Loki would heal but Steve would rather trust the word of his fellow Avenger than of a woman he had never met before tonight. Even if it was about the life of a villain he had fought (and defeated, thank you very much).

Bruce replied as he moved on to inspect Loki's other arm, "Well, a few broken ribs but they seemed to be mending. I have cleaned the other wounds. He should be fine when those heal."

Tony asked as he nursed a glass of whisky in his hands, "What about his memories? It didn't look like he recognized either of us when he woke up briefly just now." Loki was only conscious for less than a minute, he may only be confused.

After a few short moments of silence as the doctor pondered on the possibilities, he answered hesitantly, "I'm not sure but I think he has had a few concussions. Or perhaps the traumatic experiences caused the memory loss."

Steve caught on quick with the hidden meaning of his words and asked slowly, "Traumatic experiences? You mean, um, the other thing, don't you? We were right in our assumptions?"

Banner put Loki's arm down carefully, turned to them, sighed and said, "Look, I'm not a real doctor, you do know that right? But yes, I saw some scarring when I was cleaning him up. And I think it was not a one time thing."

The ever eloquent millionaire said just one word, "Shit." while the good ol' captain closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the trickster's road to recovery. None of them knew what to say after that so Bruce continued with what he was doing.

"We need to keep him sedated while his ribs heal. I do not want him freaking out and jostle his ribs more," Bruce said as he prepared the syringe.

The other two Avengers nodded. Steve then asked, "Okay, so if the memory loss is not temporary, what should we tell him when he wakes up?"

No one knew the answer to that question, so Steve and Bruce turned towards Tony.

"Why are you looking at me for? How would I know?!" Tony exclaimed in exasperation and then turned and stalked out of the room.

* * *

What were they to do indeed. When Loki woke up, he went 'berserk' as he realized that he was among strangers. It was fortunate, for the three Avengers anyway, that he was still weak from his injuries.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... don't freak out. Calm down," Tony said with his arms out as he tried to calm a freaked out trickster. Though he was in pain, Loki had managed to scrambled out of bed and took an attack stance against the three Avengers.

"Who... who... who are you? What do you want?" Loki tried to yell at his 'assailants' but due to the strangulation injury to his throat, his voice was hoarse and raspy. Before he gave them a chance to explain, Loki said an incantation to teleport himself back to the safety of Asgard. The Avengers could see that the trickster started to panic when the incantation did not work.

 _'Well, this is awkward,'_  Tony thought as he stared at the confused god. Loki lashed his right hand out and murmured another incantation. And yet, nothing happened. The three Avengers glanced at each other. Steve sighed when he realized that neither Tony nor Bruce would take a lead at explaining the situation to Loki.

"Okay, look Loki, just calm down. We're friends of your brother, Thor," Steve started. The mentioned of Thor's name got Loki's attention and Steve continued, "Look, you don't have your magic now."

Apparently that was not the right thing to say because Loki then screamed on top of his lungs, "THORRRR! THORRRR!"

Tony and Bruce put their palms to their ears to drowned out the screams while Steve continued with his efforts to calm Loki, "Calm down, calm down, listen to me..."

However, Loki did not give him a chance as he snarled at Steve, "MY BROTHER WILL KILL YOU! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANCE! THORRRRR!"

"CALM DOWN LOKI! Thor is not here. You're safe here, okay?" Steve continued as he tried to get closer to the god. But as he did, Loki retreated until he was backed to a corner.

"NO, you're lying! Thor would never leave me! THORRRR!" and with that, Loki lunged at Steve. Unfortunately, he was no match for the super soldier and Steve managed to block the attack and then pinned Loki to the floor. Loki screamed and tried to bucked the stronger man off him but his effort was futile.

"Listen to me! THOR IS NOT HERE!" Steve yelled as he kept his grip on the weakened god. It took a few moments but alas, Loki stilled.

"Where's my brother?" came the whispered question. Steve felt the shivers and the heavy breathing, so he knew that Loki was terrified.

"He is back at Asgard. Do you remember who Sif is?" Steve said softly.

"Yes," Loki whispered as he felt a glimmer of hope, "Is she here?"

Steve shook his head and then replied, "No, sorry, she's not. She brought you here and have asked us to keep you safe."

Loki scoffed and said in disbelief, "Sif? Impossible. Sif doesn't like me."

Steve turned and shared a look with Tony and Bruce before he said, "Well, she did. And she had asked us to keep you safe until Thor returns for you. Look at your wrist, Loki. Do you recognize that bracelet?"

Steve let go of Loki's arms so he could sit up and look at the bracelet. Loki sat up on the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. He took his right wrist and tried to rubbed away the sore. Then he thumbed the bracelet that he remembered that he had enchanted for Sif and slowly nodded. It wasn't much but it was something that was familiar to him and he took comfort in that.

"Listen to me, this is important, okay? Sif said NOT to take it off. She said that you'll be safe as long as you're hidden. Alright?," Steve explained. Loki nodded as he kept his gaze on the bracelet. Steve let out a breath of relief that he did not even know he had held.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where am I? Where's my magic?" Loki asked softly as he continued to thumb the bracelet.

Steve sighed and knelt down in front of Loki to be at eye-level with him and softly said, "Well, something happened while you were in Asgard. And it's currently not safe for you to be there right now. That's all we know for now, unfortunately."

Loki slowly nodded, as if it was a normal occurrence and then asked softly, "What is because of a prank I pulled? Did I do something wrong?"

'You bet your skinny ass you did. You tried to take over the world, you bastard,' was what Tony wanted to say but even he knew that was not the time and place to make the situation worse for them.

"Perhaps. We don't know. Sif did not have enough time to explain the situation to us. Just that you are not to be released to anyone other than herself or your brother. And to keep you safe," Steve explained.

"What about my father? And... my mother?" Loki asked softly as he looked at Steve.

Steve shook his head and replied, "Sorry, Loki. We don't know,"

Loki nodded and then kept his gaze on his hands that were on his knees.

Bruce moved forward and knelt down, just as Steve did and asked, "Loki, can you tell me what you do remember?" He did not missed the flinch that Loki gave when he moved nearer to the god.

Loki opened his mouth and then closed it. He gave it some thought and then he said in panicky whispers, "I don't know. I... "

Bruce put his palms out and said, "Alright, alright. It's okay. You do remember your parents right?

Loki frowned quizzically, nodded and then said softly, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I remember them?"

"Okay, that's good. Do you remember anything else about your parents?"

Loki looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"No, nothing at all. Just asking, to be sure," Bruce quickly replied.

'Okay, so he does not remember about the whole adoption thing,' Bruce made a mental note about that.

"What about the whole banishment of Thor thing?" Tony asked from across the room where he stood. He made no effort to move closer to Loki.

Loki turned his gaze towards Tony and looked at him with widened eyes and exclaimed, "Thor was banished?! Why?! My father would never banish Thor!"

"Oh, no, no, no. He was just kidding," Steve said and narrowed his eyes at the millionaire. Tony rolled his eyes at him and Loki glared at Tony.  _'If only I have a camera,' Bruce thought in amusement._

"I shall tell my brother of your lies. He will deal with you then," Loki glared at Tony and proclaimed as loud as he could with his hoarse whispers.

"Loki," Bruce called his name and when Loki gave him his attention, he asked, "Do you know how old you are, in terms of human age?"

Loki shrugged as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees.

"Okay, let's put it this way. Have you come of age?" Bruce tried again.

Loki nodded and said, "Yes, a few moons ago."

"Recently then?" Bruce asked softly.

Loki nodded and yawned.

"Are you tired? Right, go back to sleep. We can talk more when you're more awake, okay?" ever the caring man, Steve said as he motioned towards the bed.

Loki nodded again and stood up. He climbed into the bed and crawled under the covers. He was still confused but he was also very tired. He may not have remembered much, but he knew strategies. There was no way he could get away if he were to start a fight with these three. Not when he was that tired and certainly not without his magic. So he settled with rest.  _'Very well, Sif. I'm keeping my faith in you,'_  Loki thought as he thumbed the bracelet again. Little did he know that Sif kept the same faith in him just before they left Asgard.

As the three Avengers made their way out of the room to give Loki his rest, Tony turned and asked accusingly, "You really don't remember us?"

"Should I?" came the whisper as Loki tried to make himself comfortable on the bed.

Before Steve could stop him, Tony retorted, "You should. You threw me out of a window."

After a short moment of silence, came a sleepy but definitely cheeky reply, "Good."


	10. The First Morning at Stark Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS : NONE.
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

Loki was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Steve turned towards his teammates and motioned for them to speak outside. The three of them then made their way to the living room.

Tony made a stop at his bar and poured himself a shot of whisky, "So, doctor, what do you think?"

Bruce sighed in exasperation, rolled his eyes at Tony and replied, "Again, I am NOT that kind of doctor. There is only so much that I can do to help him. Shouldn't we get a real doctor to do this? Just to be, you know, safe?"

"Okaaaay, do you have anyone in mind? That you trust? No? Well, I guess you're as good as it gets then," Tony shot back at him as he downed a second shot of whisky. He truly did not want to deal with this problem sober.

Ever the peacemaker (and well, he was also worried about the Hulk making an appearance), Steve interrupted and said, "Come on guys, let's not fight over this, okay? We are only doing what we can, alright?"

Both of them sighed and then nodded. Steve continued, "Right, Bruce. What can you tell us about, ummm, this thing? To the best of your knowledge, of course."

Bruce let out a long-suffering sigh and replied, "Okay, so, in his mind, he's reverted back to being a very young adult, or umm, god. Just recently come of age."

Tony whistled, shook his head slowly and said, "Wow, that's a lot of memories to lose. Not that we know how old he was before this though. And may I just say, how convenient."

Bruce nodded and continued, "Yes, there is a possibility that he's faking it. But, there is also a chance that maybe he's just regressing to an age when he felt safe and in control. A defense mechanism, if you will, to protect his mind from whatever trauma it is that he has suffered. Maybe some form of PTSD. I'm pretty sure that the memory is not lost. It's there but locked in a vault, somewhere in his mind. Perhaps all we need is a trigger to open this vault, and voila! Hmm... I wonder if he'll agree to a session of hypnosis. I wonder if we can even hypnotize a god?"

Steve and Tony stared at the doctor and his apparent enthusiasm.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at them and said incredulously, "What?! I'm just guessing! May I remind you again that I'm NOT a psychiatrist. Or a real doctor."

Steve let out another sigh and asked, "Okay, so what do we do?"

"What can we do? We promised that pretty and deadly lady that we'd look after him, right? I'm putting this on you Steve, we should not have let them stayed," Tony said as he pointed his finger at Steve in accusation.

Steve pointedly ignored Tony and looked to Bruce for answers.

Bruce sighed yet again and said, "We lay low and take it one step at a time, I guess. Maybe Thor will come tomorrow and explain everything to us."

And then the three of them let out a collective tired sigh, yet again.

* * *

_"Stop it Hogun, it tickles," Loki squealed and giggled as he felt hot breath on his torso._

And then Loki opened his eyes and realized that it was already morning.

'What a strange dream. Why am I dreaming about Hogun?' Loki asked himself as he sat up on his bed. He looked around the room and took in his surroundings. When he realized that he was indeed in a room and not a dungeon, he decided to get up and venture out the confined space that he was in.

As soon as he put his legs on floor though, the pain hit him. He almost doubled over but fortunately, he was still seated on the bed.

Loki was startled when a voice from the ceiling said, "I would advise against moving, sir. I have alerted the others that you are awake and they are current en route to your room."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Loki yelled at the ceiling as he looked around the room for a hidden assailant when the door opened.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's not a person, he's my super-awesome computer, Jarvis," Tony said as he walked through the door followed by Steve and Bruce, "Jarvis, meet Loki Odinson. Loki, meet Jarvis."

"At your service, Mr Odinson," the disembodied voice said.

Loki stared at them in distrust but the good manners instilled in the young prince prompted him to look up at the ceiling and reply, "Well met, Jarvis."

And then the awkward moment struck. No one knew what to say or what to do next. The three Avengers looked uncomfortable as they stood there, looking at the beaten up villain that they defeated not too long ago. And a young prince that did not know where he was or what had happened that left him at the mercy of these three mortals.

"Dr Banner, perhaps you can take another look at our guest? He was in pain when he tried to get up," Jarvis broke the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Loki looked up and glared at the ceiling. 'Tattle-tale,' he accused in his mind.

Bruce made a move towards the bed and said, "Ah, yes, thank you Jarvis. Loki, you need to rest. And I'd advise no big movements, so it's bed rest for you." And to his surprise, Loki obeyed his advice and laid back on his bed.

When Bruce tried to check on the bandages, Loki flinched and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Loki, my name is Dr Banner and I need to check on your wounds. Some of the bandages may need to be changed. May I?" Bruce said as he sat on the side of the bed.

When Loki gave him a small nod, he proceed with his work. He hummed in approval as he checked all of the bandages and then said, "Hmm, I don't think any of these need changing. I think you'll be fine for now."

Loki had his eyes closed as the doctor pressed and prodded at his body. He nodded as he agreed Bruce' observation and said, "An Aesir heals faster than a Midgardian. My wounds should all be healed come the morrow."

As the doctor stood up, Loki looked at the three of them hesitantly. Steve sensed his discomfort and asked softly, "I'm Steve. I know you must have questions. Please, ask them."

Loki decided that he should stop feeling sorry for himself. He needed to know what had happened. And what course of action he needed to take to go home. So, the young prince took a breath and then asked softly, "What happened?"

To his credit, Steve did not falter even though he had absolutely no idea how to answer that question. His reply was, "We're not sure. All we can tell you is that something bad happened, and that you're no longer safe in Asgard. So, Thor had Sif brought you here. To keep you safe. You must trust that your brother was just looking out for your well-being."

Loki nodded slowly and thumbed the bracelet on his wrist. If it wasn't for that, he would have done everything he could to escape. And his subconscious told him that Asgard is no longer a safe haven and if Thor had ever taught him anything as an elder brother, it was to listen to his heart (or gut, if he was to repeat after Thor).

Then as he looked at the three strangers again and said, "You said that I know you. How did we meet? Were you in Asgard?"

And for that, Steve glared at Tony in accusation and to which Tony replied, "Well, you tried to take over the world, Midgard that is. Oh, and by the way, I'm Tony the awesome!"

Loki's eyes widened in surprise and asked, "I did? Why? Was it for a quest? Was I victorious? Did I make my father proud?"

To which Tony snorted and replied incredulously, "Heck, no! You were not victorious, you puny god."

Loki frowned at the aggression in Tony's voice and said in a small voice, "I failed? Was this a punishment for my failure?"

'Oh, the irony of the statement,' Steve thought and as he tried to formulate a reasonable answer to pacify the still-wounded god, Tony beat him to it. "Okay, look Loki, what you did to Earth, um, Midgard? That's not cool, okay? And as far as we know, you were punished for it. You may not remember it now, but you will, in time."

Loki gave them as small nod as he continued to thumb the bracelet on his wrist. 'This was my punishment. No magic and to live in exile. Oh, father, please forgive me,' Loki thought as he tried his best to keep his composure.

Bruce took over from Tony and said softly, "You don't have your magic now, Loki. So you must stay here where it's safe. At least, until your brother comes back for you."

"Will he?" Loki asked softly, more to himself than to the occupancy in the room.

This time it was the captain that reassured him, "He will, Loki. Thor loves you and he will never abandon you if he can help it. Do not worry."

Loki gave them a small smile and another small nod.

Tony smiled and took that as his cue to welcome the young prince properly into his home, "In the meantime, just sit back, relax and you know, enjoy New York."

The Avengers excused themselves so that their guest could rest and Steve had promised to come back with a breakfast tray to ensure that they did not starve Loki while he was in their hospitality.

And then Loki was left alone with his thoughts. 'Maybe Thor is just leading the danger away. He will come soon,' he tried to reassure himself. And then another random thought, 'Will Hogun come for me?'

Loki frowned at the randomness of that thought, 'Hogun? Now, where did that come from?' But before he could run his thoughts around that subject, he fell into a light sleep.

 


	11. The Young Prince and His Gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and for following this story. I know that some of you have been waiting for some Loki/Tony, so here it is. Be warned though, it may not be what you expected. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : DUB-CON in this chapter.

Before long, it was three weeks since Loki's arrival at the tower. It was fortunate that the other two Avengers (read: Hawkeye and Black Widow) were still out on assignments that the three mortals in the tower did not have to worry about the consequences of letting Loki stay. Well, not yet anyway.

It was also fortunate for them that the young god was still without his most recent memories of being a villain. To Loki, he was supposed to feel indebted to his brother's friends that had promised to keep him safe. So, for the most part, Loki was always polite and helpful while he stayed with them.

There was nothing much that Loki could do in the tower, so he would spend his time reading in Tony's library. Sometimes the Captain would invite him to spar with him and Tony would ask Jarvis to send puzzles and riddles to the StarkPad that he had loaned to Loki (and Bruce normally kept to himself), but he was mostly left alone to his thoughts.

That is until Tony started to pay more attention than he should towards the young god.

It all started when Tony hit a wall while working on his research. He was frustrated with the results (or lack thereof) that he got from his calculations and he was looking for someone to chat with.

"Jarvis, where's everyone?" Tony asked as he fiddled with the machine that he was working on.

"Mr Rogers is still out on an assignment for SHIELD. Dr Banner is working in the lab on level 19. And Mr Odinson is reading in the library on level 26," Jarvis replied.

Tony narrowed his eyes and after a moment of thought, he said, "Put Loki on the monitor."

And Jarvis did. The monitor showed Loki lying upside down on the armchair, with a book in his hands. He was tapping his feet, as if to the pace of a silent tune. It was a normal scene, but Tony could not stop looking at Loki's unrestrained raven hair that nearly touched the floor (and the thought of how good it would feel to run his fingers on those lovely black locks) and his short T-Shirt that seemed to have ridden up on his torso and showed his now wounds-free skin. Tony unconsciously licked his lips and his member hardened at the thought of how soft Loki's skin would be.

'Should I or should I not?' Tony debated as he continued to stare at the screen and poured himself a generous fifth (or seventh) glass of scotch.

'It's not a good idea. He's Loki. And Thor's brother. Angry Thor is bad for you,' his mind reasoned.

But the devil (and the drunk) in him countered, 'Yeah, but Thor's not here. And Loki's a consenting adult. If he said yes, who's Thor to argue anyway?'

Tony smirked, downed his glass of scotch and made the decision that it'll be worth it and then made his way to the library.

Tony found Loki in the same position as he was on the monitor when he got to the library. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and when Loki looked up, he said, "Hey Lokes, whatcha doing?"

Loki gave Tony a small glare for interrupting his book but replied politely, "I'm reading," before he returned his attention to his book.

Tony gave another smirk and walked towards the armchair that Loki was lying upside down on. He then sat the the arm and waited for Loki to acknowledge him.

And Loki did, even though he did not tear his gaze away from his book, "How may I help you, Tony?"

"Hmm... I don't know, how would you want to help me, I wonder?" Tony purred as he run his hands on Loki's uncovered torso.

Upon contact, Loki shrieked, jumped and then fell to the floor. Tony laughed at the prince and then slid onto the now empty armchair. Loki snarled at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tony leaned forward and run his finger on Loki's cheek and purred, "Oh, lok-ki-cat, what does it look like I'm doing? Come on, you know you want to. You've been flirting shamelessly with me for these past few days... bantering with me... making googly eyes at me..."

It wasn't true, of course, but the narcissism in Tony figured that Loki would be too confused to contest that. And he was right. Memory-wise, this was a young Loki, a Loki that had just come of age. A Loki that may not even have had any sexual experiences yet.

As Tony brought his lips on Loki's trembling ones, an anxious Loki tried to say, "Wait, Tony. I can't... I don't..."

Tony tipped Loki's chin and purred softly, "Shhh... Don't worry Lokes, I'll take care of you. You trust me right? Hmmm?" and gave Loki a gentle peck on his lips and continued, "I can be your teacher, your master. Don't you want to learn, my padawan?" as he kissed and lightly bit on Loki's lips, his hands found themselves caressing Loki's hips, under his t-shirt. Tony whispered as he moved his lips to Loki's right ear, "I want you to be mine tonight. Just leave everything to the master alright?"

Loki shuddered as he felt Tony's hot breath by his ear and went stiff when a strong and firm voice suddenly rang in his head, ' _You belong to me now.'_ A command that he somehow felt that he must obey.

If only Tony had paid more attention to Loki's reaction than the growing bulge in his pants, he would have noticed how stiff Loki had become and the fearful expression on his face. But alas, all Tony could say while he ground his erection on Loki was, "Please, Lokes, let me teach you all about the pleasure of sex with Tony Stark, okay?"

Loki shut his eyes and whimpered but he nodded his approval. And that was all Tony needed as he gave himself a silent but triumphant 'Yes!'.

As he worked at undressing the prince, Tony commanded Jarvis to lock the door and change the room mode to sound proof and to which Jarvis complied. Tony then directed Loki to lay down on the carpeted floor and when he had undressed himself, he lowered himself to the ground and proceed to straddle the shivering young god.

Tony almost came at the sight of the prince below him; trembling and compliant. Tony moaned sinfully as he ground his own erection on Loki's hardening shaft. Loki covered his eyes with his right arm, as if he couldn't face the shame that he felt when he heard himself moaning with Tony.

As the engineer ran his lips on Loki's shoulder blade, sucking and kissing, he purred, "Shhh, baby. It's okay. I'm gonna take good care of you. Let me take good care of you." And then he pulled the young prince into a sensual but aggressive kiss where he suck, bit and pulled at Loki's already swollen lips, his tongue exploring every inch of Loki's mouth.

Under normal circumstances (or when he wasn't on his way to drunken-ville), Tony would have prepared his bed partners fully so that he wouldn't hurt them. But he was all hot and bothered. The thought of making Loki scream in pleasure surpassed everything. Tony did not even bother with a condom or any other lubricant. When he managed to get both of them naked, his shaft was already thick and ready to burst. He picked up a nearby cushion pillow and shifted Loki's bottom on it, so that he could have easier access to Loki's buttocks. He then spat into his hands and rubbed his saliva onto his hardened shaft. He took Loki's right leg, put it over his shoulder and then slowly guided his member into Loki.

Loki tensed as Tony's tip breached him. It was only the tip but all he could feel was pain. One arm already over his eyes, Loki sobbed and tried to push Tony back with his other arm, "Stop, stop, stop!" But Tony caught his hands and trapped it in his hold.

"Relax, babe, jeezeee, nnnnnghhhh... you're so tight!" Tony hissed as he slowly pushed his member into Loki. Loki let out a keening sound as he was fully impaled on Tony's shaft.

"Shhh... you're okay, babe, you're okay... shhhh..." Tony whispered as he tried to reassure the young god that was writhing beneath him while he caressed Loki's lips and cheeks softly with his thumb. What he really wanted to do was to shout, 'Yeahhhh... Shitttt... So fucking tight... Stop moving so I can continue to fuck you,' but he didn't think that would be appropriate. Pepper would be proud of his self-preservation.

When Loki's keening sounds were reduced to only small sobs, Tony begun thrusting into the young god in a fast and rhythmic pace. Loki's sobs continued because it was still painful but to Tony's delight, he also let out beautiful and sensual moans when Tony hit his prostate.

"Tonyy... hnngggggghhhh..." Loki moaned with his eyes shut and then after a short while, he came and spilled his cum all over himself and Tony.

After Loki found his release, Tony gave a particular hard and full thrust, and then stayed still for a few moments to just enjoy the view beneath him. Loki's body was arched to the side and the prince was breathing heavily with his eyes still shut. He leaned over Loki and caught Loki's mouth in a deep kiss. He put both Loki's arms around his neck, leaned closer to the prince and begun his heavy thrusts again.

Loki whimpered again at the pain and had wanted to keep silent but changed his mind, "Please Tony, it hurts. Please go slower. Tony... hnnngggghhh..."

But Tony was too far gone to have heard Loki. He slung Loki's other leg onto his shoulder and continued with his pace.

"I'm gonna come, shitttt, I'm gonna come... yeahhhhhhh..." and Loki felt the warm liquid that trailed his buttocks as Tony filled him with his seeds.

As he pulled out, Tony slumped over the prince and he caught Loki's lips in another kiss and then traced kisses on Loki's neck and shoulder. As Tony tried to catch his breath, he whispered, "That was awesome, Lokes. You did great," and he slid off Loki to lay beside him on the floor.

Loki felt uncomfortable as he laid on the floor and the young god hissed in pain as he tried to move to a more comfortable position. Tony heard him, and as he turned towards the prince, he asked with a frown, "Did I hurt you, babe?"

And at Loki's sigh and small nod, Tony slowly pulled the young prince towards him and said drunkenly, "Aww, I'm so sorry, Lokes. I'm sorry I hurt you. You're just so perfect that I can't help myself. It's a good thing you heal fast, hmm? Just follow my lead and I promise you'll enjoy it more next time."

 _'If you had obeyed me, I would not have to hurt you much. You know this.'_ And that same voice rang in his head again. He knew it. It was his fault, he did not obey so he was hurt. So, Loki gave Tony a small smile and nodded again. Tony kissed the young god on the lips and held him while they slept on the floor.

"You did great, babe. You did grr-reat! We'll do that again, okay? I don't think I can give you up now that I've tasted you," a drunken Tony said before he fell asleep on the floor.

' _You belong to me now.'_ Loki wondered what had happened. Did he wanted this?

And when they awakened from their rest, Tony made the prince promised to not tell anyone else about their tryst.

"They wouldn't like it. They would probably think that I took advantage of you. Or you know, you of me. But we enjoyed ourselves, right? So yeah, let's just keep it between the two of us," Tony babbled on.

' _You belong to me now.'_ Loki was not sure if he wanted to do it again but he agreed to Tony's request. Because he would do it right next time. He would obey and it wouldn't hurt that much the next time. That was what his gut told him, wasn't it? That voice in his head, that was his gut, was it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Vonnegut told me to be a sadist, and I took his advice! Hehehe! My poor, confused Loki.
> 
> Yeah, Tony is a jerk(-ish) in this chapter, but things MAY play out between them. Or, you know, it MAY NOT.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter. Or if you hated the role that Tony played. Or any thoughts at all.
> 
> Reviews / comments are cookies for authors! :P


	12. A Hauntingly Melodious Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : DUB-CON in this chapter.

Two mornings after the first time Tony accosted Loki for sex, Loki walked into the kitchen to see Steve making breakfast and singing along to the radio. The prince thought that the tune was very familiar but the lyrics were not.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly,_ " Steve sang as he stood in front of the stove, " _bi_ _rds fly over the rainbow, why, then oh why can't I,_ " and he was still oblivious to his audience that stood by the dining table.

Loki was entranced. He knew that tune but from where? He was still frowning, in deep thoughts, when Steve noticed his presence.

"Oh hey Loki," Steve greeted the young god as he moved to the table with the pan in his hands.

Loki was brought out of his stupor, smiled and wished the Captain a good morning before he took a place at the table. The Captain had always fed him whenever he sees Loki in the kitchen and that morning was no different. Loki thanked Steve when he filled his plate with eggs and bacon and both of them sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

But Loki couldn't get that song out of his head, so he tried to satisfy his curiosity and asked, "What is that song that you were singing when I came in?"

Steve blushed and was quick to offer his apologies, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realized that you heard me. I didn't know anyone would hear me since it's still so early."

Loki grinned at the Captain's obvious discomfort but offered as he waved his fork at him, "No, no, I liked it. You sound lovely. What song was it?

Steve blushed again but he also managed a smile and answer, "It's called Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Have you heard of it? On the radio maybe?"

Loki frowned and tried his best to remember of where he could have heard that song before. He closed his eyes and he could hear the melody, it was simple and touching. Just the melody, but not the words. Steve gave Loki some time to think because he knew the prince was trying hard to search his head for an answer. He turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"A musical box," Loki answered abruptly with a small smile, his eyes still closed from his effort.

"What?" Steve asked with a frown, his hand held a fork stabbed with bacon midway to his mouth.

Loki opened his eyes and gave him a puzzled look, shrugged and then said, "What? Oh, nothing, I just had a fleeting idea about a musical box. I must have seen it on the television or something."

Steve had wanted to ask him more about the musical box when Tony came into the kitchen, "Good morning, Cap, Lokes."

"Morning, Tony. Do you want some breakfast?" Steve asked as he gestured towards the pan on the stove as Loki gave Tony a small," Good morning."

But Tony waved over Steve's offer and made a beeline for the coffee machine, "Coffee's just fine, Cap."

Tony then took a seat next to Loki (with Steve on the other side of Loki), opened the the newspaper to read and decided that small talk was necessary, "So, what are you boys up to today?"

Loki, who was pushing his food on his plate, replied, "Reading."

Steve put the last bite of his bacon into his mouth, chewed and when he has swallowed his food, replied, "I have to go to the headquarters, some paperwork to fill. I should be back tonight though. Why?"

Tony shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "No reason. Just curious. Seemed like I hardly see you around anymore. And Bruce is always down in his lab."

Steve chuckled and asked, "Aww... The great Tony Stark misses us?" Loki giggled.

Tony mock glared at the Captain and said, "Oh, fuck off, Cap!" Steve laughed and brought his dishes to the sink. When he had his back turned, Tony moved his palm to Loki's bottom and gave it a hard squeeze and then a pinch.

Loki jumped (he would've yelped if Steve weren't there) and turned to glare at Tony, to which Tony returned with a wink that said, 'That was for laughing at me.'

Tony then folded the newspaper, took his coffee and declared, "Alright, I'm off to my lab. Still need to make more money to pay for those bills and shit," and walked towards the elevator.

"Yes, I'm heading off too. I'll walk with you, Tony. See you tomorrow, Loki," Steven said as he waved good bye to Loki and made his way towards Tony.

When the elevator came, Loki was left alone with his thought and what was left of his breakfast.

* * *

Loki was in the living room, working on a puzzle that Jarvis had set him up with on his StarkPad when Tony asked for him.

"Mr Odinson, Mr Stark requested your presence in his lab," Jarvis said.

Loki sighed and replied, "Very well, Jarvis. Tell him that I am on my way."

He knew why Tony had requested for his presence at his lab. He had spent the past two nights (and mornings) in Tony's bed and an afternoon in the shower with the millionaire. Tony was right, the subsequent encounters that he had with Tony had been somewhat less painful. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Tony had used oil and lube during those times.

With Jarvis' directions, Loki made his way to Tony's lab. Tony greeted him as he made his entrance, "Ah, Loki. There you are. Come on in."

Loki walked towards him and politely asked, "How may I assist you Tony?"

When he got nearer, Tony extended his arms and pulled Loki towards him to trap the young god between the table and himself.

"I'm horny, Loki and I can't concentrate. Think you can be of assistance? Jarvis, soundproof mode please," Tony commanded without even waiting for Loki's answer.

"Right away, sir," Jarvis complied.

"You were laughing at me just now, my prince. And while I love the sound of you giggling away, I think I may have a better use for your mouth," Tony said as he pulled Loki towards him and squeezed the young god's buttocks. He moved his lips onto Loki's neck and suck hard enough to leave a bruise. A hickey.

Then, Tony sat down on a stool, pulled down his zip and purred, "Won't you kneel, my beautiful prince? Let's put that sinfully beautiful mouth of yours to work, yeah?"

Loki was confused, he didn't understand what Tony wanted him to do, "What? Why?" But when Tony pulled his arms, he dropped to his knees.

"Don't you worry, baby-cakes. I'm gonna teach you something new today," Tony purred into Loki's ears as he thumbed Loki's lips. Loki's breath hitched at the sound of that.

Then, Tony took out his hardening cock and directed Loki's head towards his crotch, "Alright, open your mouth. Now, no biting, alright? Just suck or lick like you would an ice cream." As if Loki knew what an ice cream was. Loki wanted to say no, but the small voice in his head told him to obey. And so, he did. He put his trembling hands on Tony's thighs and opened his mouth to take in Tony's cock.

Loki almost gagged when Tony's musky smell assaulted his nostril. He had wanted to pull away but Tony had kept his hands on Loki's crown and was already bucking his hips and pushing Loki to take his whole cock in his mouth.

Tony was in ecstasy and as he threw his head back, he exclaimed, "Ah, yes, that's it. Hnnngghh... yes, baby... Jeez, it's no wonder they call you Silvertongue."

And he grasped Loki's raven locks in his hands, and pushed his length further down Loki's throat. Loki gagged as Tony was pushing him too fast and too hard.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Tony stopped him, "Alright, stop, babe, stop, else I'm gonna come... Here lay back on this table." Tony pulled back from Loki's mouth and helped Loki up. He then pushed the prince onto the table and undressed the prince by pulling off his trousers, briefs and t-shirt. Before he did anything, Tony took a moment to look at the naked young god on his table and he relished in delight. He had never seen anything as beautiful as the prince and he wanted that to last.

Tony put his hands on Loki's hips and straddled the young god. He took his time to lick and lightly bit the prince's nipples. He knew it would, at least, elicit a response from the prince. He flicked Loki's nipples with his tongue and the prince made the most obscene moan that Tony had ever heard. After that, Tony attacked Loki's mouth, as he rubbed his erection on Loki's hardening shaft. When he has had enough of that, he took the lubricant that he had in his pocket and took off his trousers. He slathered a generous amount of lube onto his member, straddled the prince again and then he impaled Loki at the first thrust.

Loki screamed at the intrusion. It was hard and it was fast. Tony had taken him everyday for the past 3 days now, and while he promised that it will be less painful every time they do it, some of Tony's hard thrust had been painful. And this was one of the painful ones. Loki chocked back the pain and when Tony hit his prostate, he screamed again, "Tony... Arrghhh... Hnnghhhh..."

Tony was in heaven. The sounds that Loki made drove him further, "Yeah, baby, cry for me. Come on, yeah..."

And after a while, Tony came inside Loki. When he noticed that Loki had no release yet, he instructed as he patted the prince on his cheeks, "Touch yourself, babe, and come. Go on, just give it a few strokes." Loki stroke himself with trembling hands and it didn't take long before he found his release.

Tony leaned forward and gave Loki a quick peck on the cheek and said, "You did good, baby. I'm so proud of you. Go on, you can get dressed now. I still have to finish with my work here." And another kiss on Loki's other cheek.

And he helped the prince to get dressed and then sent him on his way.

* * *

Loki was sitting in the living room, gazing over the night view of the city when Steven came home and sought him out.

Steve sat down next to Loki and said, "Here, I bought this for you," as he offered his outstretched hand to the prince. In his hand was a small box, wrapped and tied with a bow.

Loki squinted at the small parcel and asked curiously, "What is it?"

Steve laughed and as he offered the parcel again, he said, "Open it and you'll see."

Loki took the proffered parcel in his hand. He stared with widened eyes at his present and touched it softly.

"Go on, unwrap it," Steve urged with a big smile on his face.

So, in a mannerism that mimicked more of a young child than a mature prince, Loki tore the paper that enveloped the box. His eyes widened as he saw what the Captain had bought him. This Loki had never seen anything like it before, and it irritated him that he somehow knew what it was.

Steve still had that smile on his face as he said, "Play it."

And Loki did. When he turned the handle on the small musical box, it emitted the tune to the song that Steve had sung that morning, ' _Somewhere Over the Rainbow'_. Something tugged at the prince's heart as he listened to the tune that came out of the little box. He tried his best to choke back the sob that had wanted to escape his throat but after a few more moments into the tune, Loki choked and cried. He felt as if he was missing something that he could not comprehend.

 _'Anything to see you smile, Loki,'_  the same small voice in his head whispered.  _'Who are you?'_  Loki had wanted to ask. He closed his eyes and choked back another sob but he couldn't stop the overwhelming emotions that he felt when he heard the melodious tune.

Steve panicked when he saw the tears, "What's the matter, Loki? What's wrong?"

Loki shook his head, his hand stopped mid-turn and amidst his sobs, he choked out a reply, "I don't know."

Steve was at loss. He had thought that Loki loved the song and had bought the musical box as a gift to surprise the young god. But Loki was crying because of the said musical box. The Captain did not know what to do, so he reached for the little box in Loki's hands and said, "Let me take this away if it upsets you, Loki."

Loki's reaction was immediate. He held the music box to his chest protectively and yelled, "No!"

And when he saw Steve withdrew his hands and realized that he had over-reacted, Loki replied softly, "Please, I am well. It is of no importance."

"You're crying, Loki. OF COURSE, it matters. Please, tell me what can I do to help," Steve said as he put his palm on Loki's shoulder. But Loki only shook his head.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Loki. I should have asked first before dropping it onto your lap," Steve sighed and said regretfully.

Loki shook his head again, placed his hand on Steve's and reassured the Captain softly, "Please don't be sorry. I thank you for your kind thoughts. I am unsure why this gift of yours brought me tears. Perhaps I missed it. Perhaps it meant something to me and I longed for it. But I thank you, Captain, for bringing me this."

Steve returned the small smile that Loki had graced him with. It saddened him to see the prince who was looking at the musical box with a forlorn expression.

And for the first time, the Captain was unsure whether he'd prefer the prince to get his memories back or would he be better off with the chance of starting a new life anew.

At the prince's request, Steve left Loki alone at the living room, accompanied only by the melody of a musical box and memories of something that were no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that song! :)
> 
> Reviews are cookies and the author is (always) hungry! Hehehe! :P


	13. The Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: This story revolves around Loki, so we won't be spying on Asgard for now. We'll know more about the other characters (or what happened to them), when and if any of them comes to Stark Tower. So, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : MPREG

Loki sat on the floor, his back leaned against the pillar and his forehead against the cool glass that overlooked the beautiful city of New York. He was humming the tune to Somewhere Over the Rainbow and drumming his fingers on his thigh. There were a lot of things that he knew he had to figure out, but alas, he did not even know where to begin. For the time being, he was content to know that he have another memory (though an incomplete one) of the past; the melody that the Captain had acquainted him with.

Steve was also in the living room but he was seated on the love seat. He could see the young prince from where he was. As he didn't have anything better to do, the Captain decided to do a sketch of Loki while he kept him company. He knew that Loki was not in the mood to talk, but he was reluctant to leave him for long. He didn't think the prince's emotion was stable enough to be left alone. So he offered his silent companionship.

Steve also thought that Loki was a really good model to sketch; tall and lean, the prince had all the sharp features that he could draw all day if he wanted to. He smiled as he eyed the prince. Even though he had a little frown on his forehead, Loki was relaxed and at peace and it showed in his posture. It took him about two hours, but he was almost done with the sketch.

"Is that me?" Steve nearly jumped at Loki's voice. He turned to find the young god seated next to him, his neck craned towards Steve's sketchbook and a little quizzical frown on his forehead.

Steve held his palms to his chest, gave Loki an overly-dramatic shock expression, exhaled and then said, "Don't do that! I'm an old man. A heart attack may kill me."

Loki looked that the Captain with a dead-panned expression and then raised his eyebrows at him. Steve let out a loud sigh in mock defeat (he may or may not have uttered 'spoilsport' under his breath) and then showed Loki his sketch.

"Was that how I looked like just then?" Loki asked as he traced his finger on the drawing.

Steve nodded in agreement and blushed when Loki praised his work, "It's beautiful."

"Is that what you see when you look at me?" Loki asked softly.

Steve frowned and asked back, "What do you mean?"

Loki bit his lip and considered about answering. Steve nudged his elbow for him to answer, "Come on, you know you can tell me."

Loki studied Steve, as if he was pondering if he should give an answer, before he gave a small sigh and started to explain, "It was just that, I have always been different in Asgard. Aesir men, like Thor, they are big and strong, and that was what made them beautiful. My mother said that I was just as strong but I don't think I ever lived up to their expectations."

Steve nudged the prince again and said, "Loki, just because you're different, it doesn't mean that you're not beautiful. Or not as strong. What they have in strength, and I heard this from Thor, you made up with magic. So don't ever, ever, sell yourself short."

And this time it was Loki who blushed. He gave Steve a small smile and said, "Perhaps." It was a lovely pep talk but it wasn't anything that he hasn't heard before from his mother. But it was nice to hear that someone other than his own mother appreciated his strength in magic, even though he did not have his magic just then.

Steve gave him a goofy grin. Then he tore the piece of drawing from his sketchbook and handed it to Loki, "Here, you can have it. May you always remember that you are as strong and as beautiful as next person. Or you know, Aesir."

Loki took the drawing in his hands and gave it a melancholic look. Then he smiled at Steve and said, "Thank you, Captain. I shall cherish it forever."

' _I shall pay for this drawing with one kiss'_ , and that small voice hit him again. Loki frowned but instead of melancholic, the young prince felt mischievous. He had a brilliant idea!

"I would like to pay for this drawing with a kiss," Loki suddenly declared to the Captain. Steve eyes widened in surprise and stuttered, "Wh..whh.. what?"

But Loki raised his eyebrows at Steve and was adamant, "A kiss for the drawing. I do not have any silver nor gold, I presumed that it is only fair that you get a kiss for your trouble. It is my wish to see you properly compensated for the kindness that you have shown me."

Steve had his palms in front of him, as if to ward Loki off, "Uhh, no, no trouble at all. Really, that's not necessary, Loki. You are my friend. I'm giving you the drawing."

But Loki was already leaning forward towards the Captain and before he could slap Steve on the back and tell him that he was only joking, he felt the bile that was rising to his throat. It caused him to retch and before he could do anything, he threw up beside Steve. Steve jumped in surprise but he also managed to hold Loki up by his shoulders and asked in frantic, "What the?! Loki, are you okay? Loki?!"

By then, Loki was already on his knees and was still retching on the floor. Steve rubbed Loki's back in a circular motion to try and help to ease the retching. When it was obvious that Loki had thrown up all that he could, Steve brought him a glass of water and a bowl. He told Loki to rinse his mouth and then helped him to get seated on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he continued his ministrations on Loki's back.

"I am very sorry that you had to see that. That was vile. My stomach has been wretched today," Loki said as he tried to catch his breath.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, way to raise my ego there, Loki. The idea of kissing me led you to puke your guts out."

And Loki looked up at Steve, alarmed, "I am very sorry. I assure you, that wasn't my intention at all."

But Steve only smiled at him and said, "Loki, you did not need to kiss me. I would have given that drawing to you anyway," as he gave Loki's neck a soft squeeze.

Loki grinned at the Captain and gave him a cheeky reply, "I know. But you should feel honored that I am bestowing upon you, a kiss. For then, you would be able to tell people that you were kissed by a prince!"

Steve, caught on with Loki's prank, chuckled and snorted, "Please, you just want me for my good looks. I'm on to you."

And then, Loki retched and threw up once again.

Steve sighed loudly, raised his eyebrows and said, "Right. Thanks for that, Loki."

* * *

And that was how Loki ended up sitting on an examination bed at the medical room. Steve was worried when Loki couldn't stop retching after an hour. The good Captain hovered nearby as Bruce checked on Loki.

"Is it food poisoning? But he had the same thing that I had. Unless, you know, I was okay because I had the serum," Steve tried to be helpful.

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he listened to the stethoscope on Loki's torso, "Hmm... It doesn't look or sound like food poisoning. Hmm... I think maybe we should do an ultrasound."

And so, they did the ultrasound.

When the picture showed up on the monitor, Bruce stiffened in surprise. Then he squinted at the monitor again, raised his eyebrows and said, "Umm..."

Bruce's reaction worried Steve, so he exclaimed, "What? What did you see?"

Bruce took off his glasses and massaged his forehead. Then he turned to Loki and said, "Well, it appears that you are pregnant. I guess, congratulations?"

Both Loki and Steve gawked at Bruce with identical expressions of disbelief.

Loki recovered first and enunciated his question, "I'm sorry, did you say that I-am-pregnant?!"

He turned to Steve and when the Captain caught his gaze, they laughed.

Steve slapped the doctor on his back and then said, "Good one Bruce. Now, come on. Is he okay?"

Bruce sighed but replied, "I wasn't kidding. Listen," and he turned up the volume of the ultrasound. A slow but definite sound of heartbeat emitted from the machine.

Silence.

After that, Bruce continued, "And look..." He turned the monitor around and showed them the display. He pointed to a grey-ish area on the monitor and continued, "That's your baby, Loki."

Both of them stared at the monitor in silence.

Loki was still staring at the monitor when he chanted, "This is a bad dream. I'm dreaming. I am still dreaming."

Out of the sudden, Loki yelped and glared at Steve as he brushed his arms to lessen the pain, "Owww... What was that for?" The good ol' Captain had pinched him, hard, on his arms.

Steve shrugged and said, "Well, at least now you know that you're not dreaming." Loki graced him with another glare.

Then Loki turned his glare towards the doctor, gritted his teeth and said, "But in case you haven't notice, Dr Banner, I am a male. And perhaps it is not the same in Midgard, but I can safely tell you that an Aesir male DO NOT get pregnant!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Loki and offered meekly, "Magic?" Well, he had wanted to correct Loki and told him that he's NOT Aesir but Jotunn. However, he did not know how to broach the subject. He didn't even know if it would make any difference anyway. So, he kept his mouth shut.

"But I don't have my magic now!" Loki wailed as he gripped his head in his hands.

Steve tried to offer another explanation, "Hmm... Perhaps you, errmm, fondued, with your lover before you lost your magic. And now you're pregnant."

Loki's face fell as he thought about Steve's explanation. He then asked in a small voice, "Do you think that was why I was banished? Because I had a lover who impregnated me?"

Steve and Bruce looked at each other and then at the young prince with pity. Steve touched Loki's shoulder and then said softly, "We don't know. I was only speculating."

Loki looked as if the world fell on him. As he picked at the seams on his pants, he asked in the same small voice, "So, what do I do now?"

Bruce squeezed Loki's other shoulder and replied, "We will monitor your pregnancy from here and I will make arrangements to get some pre-natal vitamins for you. I'm not sure if you need them but it's better to be safe than sorry."  _'At least until Thor gets here and hopefully he would have more information about Jotunn or alien pregnancies,'_  Bruce thought to himself.

Loki nodded and continued to pick at the loose strings on his pants as he tried to wrap his head around the doctor's revelation.  _'How did this happen? I'm pregnant? I have a lover? Does mother know? Does father? Thor? Who is the father of my baby? Does he want this baby? Am I keeping this baby? How? How am I pregnant?!'_  The young prince gripped his head tightly. There were too many questions and he had answers to none.

At that moment, Tony walked into the medical room with a glass in his hands, "What's up, boys?"

Steve and Bruce looked at each other before Bruce blurted the news out, "Loki's pregnant."

Tony stared at them while Loki kept his gaze on his hands. Tony took a gulp of whatever that was in the glass, shrugged and said, "Cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I blame Kurt Vonnegut (Or at least, his tips to writing fiction). Hahaha!
> 
> Virtual cookies and milk, please! :D


	14. A Jealous Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to those who have reviewed so far, and also to those who followed and read this story. i hope you will enjoy this chapter. =)
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNING : DUB-CON

It was about 2 a.m. in the morning when Tony walked drunkenly towards Loki's room. He just had another argument with Pepper about the 'right' way of dealing with his official business. He was bored and he was irritated. When he stood in front of Loki's room, he slurred, "Jarvis, open the door will ya, and then initiate sound proof."

"Yes, sir", Jarvis replied as the door to Loki's room hissed open. Tony stumbled into the room.

Loki, who was already asleep, awoken when he heard noises from his door. When he realized who it was that disturbed his sleep, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and asked, "Tony? What are you doing?"

Tony stumbled towards Loki's voice but after a few misses, he said, "Jarvis, lights at 50 percent."

When dimmed lights came alive, Tony purred as he stumbled towards Loki's bed, "Lokiiiiiiiii, baby, were you asleep? Awww... s'okay, come play with uncle Tony, yeah?"

Tony took off his clothes and by the time he was at Loki's bedside, he was already naked.

Loki tried to reasoned with the drunken millionaire as he straddled the prince, "Tony, you're drunk. Why don't we just go to sleep tonight, alright?"

But Tony was already rubbing himself on the still-clothed young god. He sucked and bit the prince on the neck before he moved his lips to Loki's ear and whispered, "I saw you last night, you know. You and Cap. You wanted him. YOU were gonna kiss him. Are you sleeping with him? Is that his baby that you're carrying, hmm? Or perhaps, it's mine?"

Loki gasped as Tony bit his earlobe and then moaned as Tony nibbled on his nipples over his night shirt. When he caught his breath, he shook his head and frantically said, "No, no, I was only joking. I swear, I was I only joking."

Without warning, Tony shot his hand up, cupped Loki's jaw and hissed angrily, "What makes you think you can tease him, huh? I do not share, Loki. The great Tony Stark do not share." And he gave Loki light slaps on his cheek before he kissed the prince hungrily.

Tony kept on rubbing his erection on Loki's crotch as he lowered his head besides Loki's and whispered again, "Do you think Steve would like to hear you moan? Should we invite him over for a threesome? You would like that, wouldn't you, my princeling?"

Loki whimpered and shook his head fervently with his eyes tightly shut.

Tony gripped Loki's jaws and continued to whisper, "Or I should deactivate the sound proof, hmm? Maybe if you scream loud enough, he can hear you."

Tony gave Loki another hungry kiss and then commanded, "Strip and then lie on your front." Loki sat up obediently and then took his night shirt and sweatpants off with shaky hands. He threw his clothes on the floor and then laid on his front, on the bed.

Tony straddled him from behind and whispered against Loki's ear again, "I think, I think I'm gonna ride you bare back today, bayyy-by. And I brought some toys with me, baby." Tony grabbed two handcuffs from his trousers and then cuffed Loki's hands to the metal bed frame.

When he was done, Tony ran his fingers on Loki's back, right down until he reached his buttocks. He gave Loki's soft cheeks a few caresses and then followed by a few more hard slaps. Loki hissed at the unexpected pain of Tony's unkind spanks.

Tony snarled at the noise, "Shut up! I don't want to hear you make a sound, do you hear me?" And when he heard Loki whimpered, Tony leaned down on Loki and shushed him as he stroke his raven crown, "Shhh... it's okay. You be good and I'm gonna take good care of you, okay, my baby?"

Loki nodded slowly as Tony gave him a kiss on his cheek and caressed the side of his head.

Tony then licked a finger and pressed it into Loki's hole. Loki stiffened and held his breath at the intrusion. Tony then added another finger and Loki started to whimper at the pain.

At the sound, Tony gave him a few more hard slaps on his buttocks again and yelled, "I said shut up." And Loki did.

But Tony was impatient, "Ah, fuck this!" He took out his fingers and then he aligned his thick shaft with Loki's hole and with one thrust, impaled himself into Loki.

Loki howled in pain and he kept pulling on his restraints to try to get out from under the drunken engineer. Tony leaned forward and kept a firm hold on Loki's wrists to keep him down as he continued his thrusts into the young god. There was nothing that Loki could have done except to wait for Tony to finish with him.

Fortunately, Tony was more drunk than usual and his stamina diminished quickly; he came within the first 15 minutes. After he had spilled his seeds into Loki, Tony slumped forward and rolled to Loki's side and then fell asleep. Loki then fell into a restless sleep with his hands still cuffed to the bed frame.

It was morning when the engineer awakened and he was his usual post-rough-sex apologetic self with Loki and promised the young god that he would be better with him next time. He took the cuffs off and cuddled with the young prince, making more sweet promises and praises. He also showered him with hungry kisses and then kissed on Loki's much bruised wrists before he asked the young prince to give him a blow job to deal with his morning wood; and after that was done, he left the young prince to clean up after himself.

As he stood under the hot shower, Loki pondered,  _'Is Tony the father of my child?'_ Then he shook his head at the impossibility of the thought. It had only been a few days since Tony first took him to bed.  _'But if it was made possible with magic, then it would possible, wouldn't it?'_ And the logical sense of Loki's brain countered, ' _But you don't even have your magic now, do you?'_ Right. ' _So, does that mean that I cheated on my lover with Tony?'_ Loki cringed at the thought and felt something tugged at his heart. He then briefly wondered if that was what a broken heart felt like.

* * *

Loki and Steve were seated at the balcony for their breakfast. Steve had the brilliant idea that fresh air was good for mom-to-bes. He wasn't sure if Loki would appreciate him calling the young prince a pregnant lady.

As he ate his breakfast porridge (another one of Steve's healthy idea), he asked conversationally, "So, have you ever thought of having children of your own?"

Steve shrugged and replied, "Sure, before the ice though. I thought of having a family. Three kids, two boys and a girl, makes a family of 5."

Loki took another spoonful of his (horrible) porridge and asked again, "So, what about now? What's stopping you now?"

Steve shrugged and then sighed, "Well, to be honest, I did think about it. But this job, you know, being an Avenger, is quite demanding. I don't even have time to find a nice lady to settle down with. And then there's that problem with the mortality rate of being an employee of SHIELD (no, Steve will never refer to himself as a super hero, thank you very much). I think most ladies would have a problem with that."

Loki frowned as he ate the last spoonful of his porridge (good riddance!) and asked, "So, why not release yourself from their service? Why must you continue with this 'thing' if it's stopping you from getting a family?"

Steve smiled regretfully and answered, "It's not that easy, Loki. My life belonged to the people of the United States of America. I have sworn to protect them. And I take my responsibility seriously."

Loki gave him another confused frown, "But what if you found a family? Found a woman and wanted to marry her and have children with her. Would you then give up this life for them?"

Steve pondered on his answer and after a few short moments said, "Perhaps. Maybe. If I found the right person, perhaps I'll consider making the sacrifices for her."

At his answer, Loki bit his lip and kept his frown. Steve noticed his confusion and asked, "What's with the twenty questions?"

To which Loki looked at him quizzically and asked, "That was only a few questions. Hardly twenty. You miscalculated."

Steve gave a bellowed laughed and when he saw Loki's even more confused look, he said, "Never mind. I meant, what's with all the questions?"

Loki bit his lip again and at Steve's nudge of encouragement, he blurted out, "I don't know what to do with my baby."

Steve stared at Loki with a slightly opened mouth and when it was clear that the prince would not offer further explanation, he asked, "What do you mean, you don't know what to do with your baby? Are you saying that you don't want it?"

Loki sighed and said, "Noo... I mean, I don't know."

Steve leaned forward and said softly, "It's okay, Loki. Take your time. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Loki gave another sigh and said, "I'm pregnant, Steve. I am a male and I am pregnant! And I am living in exile. I don't know who is the father of my baby and I don't even know if the father of my baby wanted this or am I only a jilted lover when he discovered that I am pregnant? What if everyone is ashamed of my condition and that was why I was left here, on Midgard, alone! Do I want this baby, Steve? Should I keep this baby? And if I live here in exile, what am I to do with my baby after he or she is born? How are we to survive? I can't- I can't breath." By then, Loki was breathing heavily as he kept his palm to his chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Deep breaths, that's it, deep breaths," Steve instructed as he rubbed Loki's back, not unlike when the young god threw up on him.

When it was obvious that the young prince was better, Steve said, "It's okay to worry about these things, Loki. It just meant that you wanted to do the right thing for your baby. I don't know about the circumstances of your pregnancy, but I do know that you are not alone. Thor will come for you, and hopefully he can give you a better understanding of what happened before you got to Earth. Plus, you have me. And Tony and Bruce. We're here. Do you think that we were gonna chased you out to the streets after you had your baby?" And he nudged Loki with his shoulder.

The young prince gave him a small smile and said, "I suppose you are right."

Steve beamed and then said with a soft smile, "Of course I'm right. You are my friend and if you need me to, I promise to bring home the bacon, for you and for your child."

Loki looked at Steve with another look of confusion, "Umm, you should know that I do not always fancy bacon. Also, I do not intend to feed my child bacon until he is significantly older. You Midgardians have very weird diet."

Steve gave him another bellowed laugh and then choked out, "No, that's not what it means. Aww, never mind."

Loki had another faraway look in his eyes and then softly asked, "Do you think I will make a good father?"

And then Steve took Loki's long-sleeved covered arms in his and said reassuringly, "You'll be a great father, Loki."

To his surprise, Loki hissed in pain at his action and he let go of the prince's hands almost immediately.

Steve asked in a panic voice, "What is it? Are you hurt? Was my grip too strong? I'm sorry, I forgot myself sometimes."

Loki pulled his sleeves over his wrists and then protested, "No, no, you just caught me by surprise, is all."

Steve narrowed his eyes at the blatant lie and said, "Let me see your hands, Loki."

When Loki shook his head and refused to meet his gaze, he reached out towards the prince and a trembling Loki allowed him to take his hands.

With utmost care, Steve rolled the sleeves up and that was when he saw the bruises. Hand-shaped purple and green bruises on Loki's arms and red, angry marks on his wrists.

And Loki shrunk back as Steve bristled, "Loki! What happened?! Who did this to you, Loki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Who's the father of Loki's baby? How was the baby conceived?
> 
> Also, probably the last smut for a little while. We'll move to to the drama. And the confrontations!
> 
> Next up, will Loki tell on Tony or would Steve be a smart cookie and figure it all out by himself? =)


	15. The Confrontation at the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> Oh, one more thing, about the tags, I only add relevant tags (or pairings, or warnings) as the story progresses. I don't want to give too much spoilers away. I hope that's okay. So, for those who are rooting for Steve/Loki, stay tune to see IF that happens! =)
> 
> Unbeta-ed
> 
> Warning : NONE.

"Loki! What happened?! Who did this to you, Loki?" Steve bristled as he stared at Loki's hands.

Loki shook his head and tried to pull his hands away. But Steve kept his hold on Loki and insisted on an answer.

He then turned his head away from Steve and remained tight-lipped on Steve's question, even as the Captain begged for him to answer. When it was evident that Loki was not going to offer an answer anytime soon, Steve let go of his hands.

The Captain thought about the possibilities of the suspects who would have the chance to hurt Loki. And then, it was as if the cartoon light-bulb lighted up on Steve's head, he turned towards the young prince and asked softly, "It was Tony, wasn't it? I noticed that you were more quiet around him, I had thought that perhaps, it was because your personalities clashed or that you did not have any similar topics to talk about. But it was because you were afraid of him, weren't you?"

Loki turned away and tried to keep his silence about the issue at hand, but the Captain would have none of it. Steve gently took Loki's hands again and asked him softly, "Did Tony do this, Loki? You can tell me. It's going to be okay. I won't be mad." ' _At least, not with you,'_  Steve thought angrily.

It seemed like forever, but at long last, Loki offered him a small nod.

And then for once in his long life, Steve swore.

"What else did he do to you?" Steve asked as he took a seat beside Loki. When the prince gave no answer, Steve tried again, "Did he force himself on you?"

Loki shook his head.

"Did he ask you to sleep with him?"

A slow nod.

"Did you say yes?"

A slow but hesitant nod.

Steve turned the prince towards him and gently tipped Loki's chin so that he could see his face. He then said, "Loki, please, tell me the truth. Did you want to sleep with him?"

Loki bit his quivering lips, held back a sob and then gave Steve a fervent shake of his head.

And for the second time of the day (and in his life), Steve swore loudly. Then, the Captain got up and made his way to the elevator.

Loki knew that the Captain would confront the millionaire next, so he sprinted towards Steve and pleaded, "No, wait, please, Steve. Don't."

Steve turned towards the sobbing prince and stopped him from following himself to Tony's lab, "Loki, Loki, listen to me. You have to stay here, okay. Stay here, and I'll be right back. Don't worry about anything, okay? Just, stay here."

But Loki protested, "No, please, Steve. Please don't do this. I'm alright. He didn't mean to hurt me, he was drunk."

Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say too because if at all possible, Steve looked angrier than before. But the Captain knew that he had to keep his calm for Loki's sake, so he said, "Loki, please, listen to me. You trust me, right? You will trust me to make the right decision, right?" Steve asked as he gripped the back of Loki's neck.

When Loki gave him a reluctant nod, Steve released his gentle grip on Loki's neck and then made his way to take the elevator down to Tony's lab.

* * *

When he reached Tony's lab, he found the millionaire at his workbench, hunched over some schematic drawings, with a glass in his right hand. It was obvious to him that Tony was already drunk.

"Tony!" Steve shouted as he walked towards Tony.

Tony turned towards Steve's voice, smirked and then slurred as he greeted the Captain, "Hey ya Cap! Whatcha doing here?"

Without giving the drunken engineer any chance to say anything else, Steve swung his fist at Tony's jaw and he stumbled at the impact before he slumped to the floor. Steve then hauled Tony up by his collar and slammed him on the wall.

"Why did you do it, Tony? Why did you do it?!" a furious Steve asked as he gritted his teeth.

Tony frowned and then spluttered, "WHAT. THE. HELL. are you talking about? LET GO of me!"

Steve slammed Tony on the wall again and said furiously, "I saw the bruises on Loki's wrist! You hurt him! And you took advantage of him, you piece of shit!"

Tony spat on the captain and then snarled, "Get the fuck off, Steve! Did he tell you that? Did he also tell you that he wanted me to do it? I asked him, Steve, and he said yes!"

Steve punched Tony again and then shouted, "Did you think he could have said 'No'? Did you even take a second to stop and look at him?"

To which Tony laughed and then said tauntingly, "Oh, I looked at him alright, Cap! And I liked what I saw! Are you jealous that you did not have the chance to cop a feel? Is that what this is?"

Steve slammed Tony on the wall again and Tony chuckled and continued, "You snoooooze, you loooooose, Cap! Don't hate me just cause you're too much of a coward to fuck the little princeling."

Steve threw a few punches at Tony, and as the engineer slumped to the floor, he pulled him up and slammed him on the wall again, "He was a rape victim, Tony. And you took advantage of him. You. Are. an Avenger. A friend of his brother. You were supposed to protect him. Not used him! Or trick him into your bed!"

"Steve," both of them heard Loki's small voice said, "please. Please stop." Steve did not have to turn to know that the young price was standing by the door.

Steve kept his glare on Tony, who seemed to be in a semi-conscious state. He kept his hold on Tony's collar and then slammed Tony on the wall again and said as he gritted his teeth, "You are lucky that we can't tell anybody that he is here. Or I would have had you arrested for rape."

Steve let Tony slumped down to the floor, pointed his finger at him and snarled, "You stay away from him, Tony. Or I promise you, you'll be worse off."

As he turned to make his way towards Loki, Tony hooked his leg to Steve's and when the Captain fell to the ground, Tony jumped on him and the both of them struggled and fought on the floor. As he threw punches of his own, Tony shouted, "He said yes, Captain America! He fucking said yes!"

From the door, Loki was terribly upset as he took in the scene before him. He kept shouting for both of the heroes to stop their fighting, "Stop it! Both of you, stop it! STOP IT!"

And then, to everyone's surprise, a loud blast could be heard and a burst of green energy separated the two fighting heroes as both of them were thrown towards opposite walls. Tony dropped to the floor, his head lolled to the side, unconscious.

A super human, Steve survived the sudden burst of energy better than the millionaire. As Steve got up, he chanced a look at Loki and found the young prince on his knees with his head down and both his palms on the floor. It was as if he couldn't even support his own weight. He made his way towards Tony first and checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.  _'Out like a light but okay,'_  Steve thought to himself.

Then he stumbled towards Loki and asked, "What in the blizzard was that? Loki, Loki, are you okay?" He was concerned when Loki did not reply him.

It took a moment but as he reached the young prince, Loki looked up at Steve with fearful eyes and panted, "I... I don't know."

It was then that Bruce came in running and shouted, "What the hell happened? Loki? Steve, Steve, are you bleeding?! SHIT! Is that Tony? What the hell happened here?"

Steve stopped him before he made his way towards the unconscious man and said, "Leave him be, Bruce. He's just unconscious, he'll be fine. Come, help me with Loki."

Bruce trusted Steve to make the right call so he helped the super soldier and together, they supported the young prince as they made their way to the medical room.

* * *

_At the medical room._

Bruce exclaimed as he tended to Steve's (minor) wounds, "I can't believe he did that. I mean, this is Tony we're talking about. He's, you know, a friend."

Loki was seated on another chair and he had a faraway look on his face as he ignored both the doctor and his wounded friend.

Steve sighed and said, "He's a slave to his drinking. He needs to stop. And... jeez, I can't believe I just made an excuse for him."

Bruce shook his head and said softly, "Maybe we can talk to Pepper. Maybe we can get her to help."

And to which Steve disagreed, "He's been drinking for years. What makes you think he is gonna stop now?"

"We'll think of a way to deal with this later. Right now, I want to know if both of you are fine," Bruce said as looked at Steve with raised eyebrows.

Steve flexed his arms and then answered, "I'm alright. Loki, on the other hand... Loki?"

At the sound of his name, Loki was brought out of his stupor and then gave his attention to his audiences. When he had assured both of them of his well-being, he turned to Steve and said, "You didn't have to do that, Steve. I told you that I was alright."

Steve jumped off the bed that he was seated on and made his way towards Loki. He knelt by Loki's side, took the young prince's hands in his and then gently said, "Your safe-keeping is my responsibility, Loki. We promised Thor that we'd keep you safe, but we failed. I failed you, Loki and I am so sorry."

To which Loki frowned, shook his head and replied, "It is not your fault. Tony was right, I said yes. I said yes to him and gave him the permission to do what he did. I am to blame."

Steve's grip on Loki hardened and he shook his head as he said, "No, you listen to me, Loki. It doesn't matter what you said. You weren't yourself and he took advantage of you while you were hurt and..."

Before he could continue, Loki pulled his hands away angrily and shouted, "I AM NOT AN INVALID! I'M NOT!"

Steve shook his head and looked at Loki before he explained softly, "I'm not saying that you are, Loki. But you lost your memory, and you only just got a little better. You were not in the right frame of mind to make those decisions. And Tony, he took advantage of that. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here, Loki? It's not your fault."

And at that, Loki broke down and cried. Steve pulled the young prince into his embrace and held him tightly, "Hey, Loki... Hey, hey, hey... Listen to me. It's not your fault, okay. Shhh... It's not your fault."

"Please, please don't tell my brother," Loki pleaded.

Steve sighed and tried to convince him otherwise, "Loki, I don't think..."

But the prince pulled away from him and continued with his plea, "Please, I don't want him to know. Please, Steve. Let me make this decision for myself. Please..."

Steve gave another long sigh and then agreed to Loki's request, "Very well, Loki. But if Tony looks for you again, you will come straight to me, okay? Or to Bruce."

Loki nodded and rubbed at his tear-stained face.

Bruce cleared his throat and when he had the attention of both the Captain and the prince, he asked, "So, what happened?"

Steve nodded at the question and turned to Loki and asked, "Yes, Loki. What was that explosion at the lab? Was that magic? I thought you don't have magic now."

Loki nodded and explained, "Yes, it was magic but it wasn't my magic. I think, it was my child's magic."

Steve and Bruce stared at him in confusion.

And the pregnant prince took that as a cue to continue with his explanation, "My child is part magic, because I am part magic. And it appears that this child will grow up to be a sorcerer, much like his father."

Steve frowned again and then asked, "Your baby has magic from the womb?" at the same time that Bruce asked, "So you can tap into his magic?"

Loki nodded at both questions and further explained, "My child's magic is still raw, undeveloped. At the lab, I was angry at the situation and my baby must have felt my frustration and lashed out. If I had my magic, I would have been able to contain the raw magic."

Bruce nodded and then asked another question, "Will this happen again? You know, sudden bursts of magic?"

Loki shrugged but offered no answer to the question.

Bruce sighed and then decided to address the elephant in the room, "Loki, is it possible that Tony is the father of your child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think should happen to Tony? Is he the father of Loki's baby? Do you think Steve had an ulterior motive for helping Loki?
> 
> I look forward to reading about your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)


	16. Of Fathers and Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the reviews, it looks like it's a three way split between Loki/Hogun, Loki/Tony and Loki/Steve. Which pairing are you rooting for? =)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, reviewing and following this story. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNINGS : NONE

Bruce was having his second cup of tea when Steve walked into the dining room. He had just returned from his  _little_  talk with Tony. They knew that they couldn't not do anything about Tony's behaviour with Loki; and that they needed to get his alcoholism under control. They had decided to broach the subject of rehabilitation with him when the millionaire woke up, and also that it would be safer for everyone if Steve did the talking.

Bruce raised his cup in greeting at Steve and then asked, "So, what happened? How did he take it?"

Steve took a seat beside the doctor, sighed and then said, "Well, there was a lot of yelling, some punches were thrown and then some unkind words were said, but he has agreed to go to the rehab. I have called the center to tell them to expect his arrival and he had just left with Happy. He refused to let me go with him."

Bruce nodded, "That sounds easy enough. What did you do to get him to go?"

Steve smirked and explained, "I told him that I'd tell on him, about what he did to Loki, to Pepper if he refuse."

Bruce chuckled and agreed, "Yeah, that'd do it. Thank goodness for Pepper!"

The doctor took a sip of his tea and then turned to Steve and said, "I'm worried about Loki."

Steve frowned and gave him a worried look before he asked, "What? Why? Is something wrong with him?"

Bruce snorted, "Apart from the fact that he is pregnant and we don't have a gynae on hand here? No. Can we tell someone about this? I'm worried that if something goes wrong and I don't have the skills to help him, what will we do then?"

Steve nodded in agreement and then reluctantly asked, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Someone I trust?" Steve nodded and then sighed when Bruce answered, "No, not really."

Bruce continued, "But it's still very early into his pregnancy. Perhaps Thor will come soon enough and then we'll know more about this alien pregnancy and how to deal with it."

"And if it's another few months before Thor shows up? What then?"

Bruce gave another long sigh and then offered, "I guess, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

The next evening, Steve found Loki at the tower's indoor pool. He was seated at the side and he had his legs dipped into the pool. The captain made his way towards the prince and the sat down beside him and then lowered his legs into the pool.

Steve frowned when the young god did not acknowledge his presence. He nudged the prince's elbow and then softly asked, "Hey, you okay? The baby's okay?"

Loki nodded and replied just as softly, "Yes, we are both fine."

A few moments of silence passed before Steve decided to try and break the young prince out of his melancholic mood, "So, a magical baby, huh? Will the baby be doing tricks from womb anytime soon?"

Loki rolled his eyes at him and then corrected, "My baby has magic; he is not a magical baby. There's a difference."

Steve's smile broadened and he cooed, "He? It's a boy? You're sure? How did you know?"

"His magic told me," Loki answered as he turned towards the Captain and smiled.

"I love seeing you smile," Steve announced before both he and Loki blushed and then looked away from each other.

Another few moments of awkward silence before Steve cleared his throat and said, "So, naming him would be easy then, you've got many months to decide on a name."

Loki sighed and turned his gaze towards the pool, "I wish... I wish I could ask his other father. But, alas, I do not even know who he is."

Steve reached for the prince's hand and then gave it a light sympathetic squeeze.

And Loki continued, "I can't help but to wonder if he left us by choice? Or if he is alive? Or if he even loved me at all? Why I can't remember him? Was he my lover? Was I married? Was it for love? Was it for political purposes?" He shook his head and then sighed.

Steve did not know what to say to console him so he settled with, "I wished I had the answers for you, Loki."

The Captain decided to broach the subject again. "Are you sure that Tony's not the father?" he asked cautiously.

Loki shrugged awkwardly and reluctantly offered, "It's only been a week since Tony first bedded me. And I do not currently have my magic if that was how I am with child. No, I do not think he is the father."

Then, Loki opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but hesitated. Steve caught the movement and encouraged him, "What is it, Loki? You know you can tell me if you want to."

Loki frowned and bit his lip before he turned towards the Captain and exclaimed, "The father of my child, I don't know how to face him! I  _cheated_  on him with Tony. What if he finds out? What if he finds out that I have... dirtied myself by sleeping with another? What if he can't forgive me? What if he wants to take my son away from me? I can't let him do that! I can't let him take my son away from me." By then, Loki was already panting with panic.

Steve took the prince's trembling hands and tried to calm him, "Shh... shh... calm down, Loki. Stop scaring yourself."

When he had deemed the prince was calm enough to listen to his reasoning, Steve let go of Loki's hands but cupped his cheek so that the prince would keep his gaze on him. Steve then assured him, "Listen to me, Loki. What happened with Tony, that wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself. And if the father of your child cannot see that, if he cannot see pass that, then he doesn't deserve you. And I won't let him take your son from you. I promise you."

Loki shook his head, "You have no obligation to do that, Steve. You do not have to fight my battles for me."

But Steve was persistent, "You are my friend. And I protect what's mine."

The Captain blushed and then cringed when he realized the un-appropriateness of his word choices but fortunately for him, Loki was oblivious to that little blunder.

Steve cleared his throat again and tried to lightened the mood, "Enough about this, why don't you tell me more about your son?"

Loki gave him a small smile and asked, "What do you want to know? I don't know much about male pregnancies if that's what you wanted to know about."

Steve protested quickly, "No, not about the pregnancy. I mean, well, anything that you know then. Does he kick you yet?"

Loki chuckled softly and answered, "I'm not even showing yet, Steve. I think it will be a few more months before he does that. But I can feel his energy. Strong, but evasive, a little cheeky. And a little unpredictable perhaps but that might be the raw energy."

Steve grinned and then teased, "Like his father, you mean." Loki replied with a musical laugh, "Yes, very much like his father."

Steve beamed and continued, "So, you can't control his energy?"

"I can feel it, but no, I can't wield it. But I can redirect it though, in case if you are afraid of my son harming you," Loki teased.

"I think I'm in awe," Steve announced with a goofy grin.

"And why is that, my dear Captain?"

Steve blushed at the term of endearment and then explained, "I think that a child is a blessing from God. So, I think it's awesome that you're having a baby."

Loki look bewildered and asked, "You... want to carry a child?"

To which Steve gave a bellowed laugh, "What?! No! I mean, there's nothing wrong with being pregnant, I just meant that I would love to be a dad." He explained at Loki's piercing glare.

Loki's glare softened with a smile, "Ah yes, a family of five?"

"It doesn't have to be a family of five. I think that I wouldn't mind adopting a child of my own," Steve said.

Loki nodded in comprehension, "Ah... a man with a heart as big as yours, Captain, I think you would make a wonderful father."

"You think so?" Steve asked with a silly smile on his face.

"Most assuredly. You will spoil the child rotten," Loki smirked.

Steve laughed and then decided that he should get to know his god-like friend better, "Why don't you tell me about your childhood?"

Loki sighed but did not shy away from the question, "It was... difficult. Especially after we have outgrown our childish ways. I have told you that I am not like the other Aesir men. Well, I was not like the other Aesir children either. I was smaller, and weaker, so they did not spare much of their time for me."

"What about Thor?" Steve asked as he swung his legs in the water.

Loki shrugged, "He was much older than me. While he doted on me in the privacy of our home, he had his own friends to be content with."

Steve nodded and then decided to shift Loki's attention to another question, "Were you close with your parents?"

"Of course!" Loki exclaimed, which surprised Steve but he was smart enough to not show it.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked when he noticed the sad look on the prince's face.

Loki gave him another shrug, "I miss my mother. I wish I am home."

"What about your father?" Steve asked.

Loki let out an impatient sigh, "Yes, my father too. But what if he is upset about my child? I have let him down one time too many. I fear that this would drive us further apart."

"You are not close with your father?" Steve prodded.

"He wished for me to be more like Thor. Big, strong, a warrior. Instead, the second prince is a sorcerer, a scholar. Someone who excelled in women's art. And now that I am pregnant, what would he think of me now?" Loki let out another sigh.

Steve nudged the prince and reassured him with a smile, "If I were your father, I would look forward to meeting my grandson. I would teach him how to play baseball, how to ride a bike or perhaps even buy him his first bike."

"What if he is like me? A son who would dabble in women's art?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes.

Steve beamed, "Then, I would learn with him. I'll even buy him his first cauldron."

"A sorcerer, not a witch", Loki chuckled, "Like I said before,  _you_  will spoil the child rotten."

Steve was enjoying the comfortable silence that followed when Loki turned to him and asked, "Why did you help me?"

Steve chuckled nervously and answered, "What? I told you, we are friends, Loki."

Loki argued, "But you said that I tried to subjugate Midgard.  _Your_  home."

"Indeed, but you failed. We intercepted your effort and then Thor took you home," Steve tried to reassure the young prince.

But Loki was persistent and asked with a hard stare, "And you forgave me that easily?"

Steve stared back at the prince, adamant, "Yes."

"Why?!" and still, Loki asked again. ' _Damn his stubbornness,'_  Steve thought.

"Must there be a reason? You were punished for that, and as far..." Steve countered when Loki stood up and interrupted him. Steve followed suit. They stood face-to-face as Loki glowered at him, "Why was I punished for a quest? Why did I target Midgard? HOW did I fail?"

"I don't know, I think it's..." Steve put his palms out as he tried to pacify the upset prince.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Loki yelled in anger.

"I'm not lying to you, Loki," Steve reassured him in a soft voice.

"If I am an enemy of Midgard, why am I not in a cell? Why am I here, with all of you? I don't understand, I don't understand," Loki paced and babbled, more to him than to the super soldier.

A frustrated Steve then grabbed Loki's hands to stop him from pacing and pulled him close. When Loki's face was mere inches from himself, he explained with gritted teeth, "Because your brother told us to keep you safe. Because I keep my promises. Because, even though you were our enemy, you are now my friend. Because _I_  wanted to see you safe. And because I CARE about you and your well-being! Are those reasons enough for you?"

Steve panted breathlessly when he was done. They stood so close to each other that Steve could feel Loki's hot breath on his lips. Blushes crept on both of their faces when they realized the distance between themselves. But neither made a move.

After a few short awkward moments, the loud crashes of thunder rolled in and lightning lighted up the evening sky. Loki turned his gaze away from the Captain and then looked towards the window with a tiny frown before he declared, "My brother has arrived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops! Really bad timing there, Thor! =p
> 
> Okay, so Tony's not the father. The time frame just doesn't add up. But we do still have three more suspects to choose from : Hogun, Fandral or Volstagg?
> 
> Who do you think Thor traveled with to Midgard? Do we tell Thor about Tony? Should we give Tony another chance once he has sobered up?
> 
> Thanks for reading! =)


	17. The Prince's Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and for sharing your thoughts with me. I would love to reply to each and everyone of you but I don't really want to give the story away (agreeing or disagreeing with any points would probably spoil the story). But do keep those insights coming, I'm always happy to know what you thought of the chapter(s).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! =)
> 
> Unbeta-ed
> 
> WARNINGS : NONE.

"My brother has arrived," Loki announced as he looked out the window.

Steve let go of Loki's hands and looked up at the ceiling to address the AI, "Jarvis, is Thor here, in the building?"

"Yes, Captain. He is currently on the rooftop," the AI replied.

Steve nodded, "Tell him to meet us here, would you?"

"Right away, Captain," Jarvis said.

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly when Steve cleared his throat and said, "I guess you will have your answers, now that Thor is here."

Loki blushed and then softly said, "Steve, I'm... I'm sorry... and thank you, for everything that you have done for me."

"Don't be sorry. I would do it for any friend of mine," Steve smiled and said.

Both of them jumped when they heard the 'ding' from the elevator. When the door opened, Thor entered the living room. He stopped short when he saw the two occupants in the room. Before he could greet them, Loki ran to his brother and wrapped his arms around the thunder god.

The hug took Thor by surprise. The last time his brother hugged him willingly was the moment before his screwed-up coronation feast. His brother had been lost to him since then. He relished the embrace before he asked with a frown, "Loki, brother? Is everything alright?"

"You came for me," came the muffled reply.

Thor frowned. Had his brother thought that he wouldn't? Thor nodded and then rest his cheek on his brother's raven crown and softly said, "Of course. I will always come for you, brother."

"I have missed you," Loki muttered as he burrowed into his brother's chest.

Thor looked over to Steve, puzzled but he tightened his hold on Loki and whispered, "I have missed you too, my dear brother. And I am very grateful to see that you are well."

"Uh, Thor, Loki lost most of his memories," Steve interjected before Thor could say more.

"What?" a bewildered Thor looked at Steve.

Steve raised his eyebrows and explained, "He doesn't remember what happened. Not the invasion or  _anything_  after that." Steve really hoped Thor get the hint.

"Loki?" Thor pulled away and looked at the younger prince with a frown.

"Please, brother. I need to know what happened. Why am I here? Why did you left me here?" Loki begged.

Thor nodded, pondered about Loki's question and then said, "You had a fight with your husband, Hogun. It was violent and you were... hurt. He was beyond furious over some petty misunderstanding but he had no right to hurt you. I was too upset with him, so I sent you to Midgard, for your own protection."

Loki frowned, "I am married? To Hogun? One of the Warriors Three?"

"Yes."

It was a few moments before a hopeful Loki asked, "Are you here to take me home then, brother? Can I come home now?"

Thor sighed and announced, "Alas, no. I came bearing bad news."

"About Hogun? Was he hurt?" Loki gripped his brother's arm in panic.

"No, he's fine. I came because the Chitauris have made threats against Asgard, and Midgard," Thor responded with a grave look.

"The Chitauris? What do they have against Midgard? Or Asgard?" Loki asked with puzzled frown.

"They do not want Midgard or Asgard. They are coming for you, brother. Somehow, they knew of your presence here. We suspect a spy in our realm," Thor warned.

Loki shook his head and wondered, "I don't understand, why would they want me?"

Thor shared a look with the Captain. He sighed, put his palms on his brother's shoulders and said, "You allied yourself with them for the invasion of Midgard. And when you failed, they have sworn to exact their revenge on you. Now that they know you're here, they will tear this realm apart and stop at nothing to get their hands on you."

Loki frowned and shook his head in disbelief, "I allied with those monsters? Willingly?"

Silence met his answers.

Loki's head snapped back, as if he realized something, and demanded, "Was that why my magic was taken away from me? Because I had an alliance with the Chitauris?"

Thor nodded slowly. The three of them sat in silence as Loki digested the information.

"Did I love my husband?" Loki softly asked next. Thor's heart nearly stopped at the question. There was a reason why his brother was the God of Mischief and Lies and he wasn't.

"Father gave your hand to him in marriage to, errmm, tame your behaviour, so to speak," Thor offered reluctantly.

Loki plopped down on the love seat and shook his head disbelievingly, "Because I helped the Chitauris to invade Midgard?"

Thor gave him another reluctant nod.

"But did I love him? And did he love me?" Loki persisted.

But Thor shook his head and offered, "I do not think I am the best person to answer that question, Loki. I still ire at him for hurting you. Perhaps you can ask him yourself when you see him next."

"You didn't come here alone, did you, Thor?" Steve asked.

Thor gave Steve a small smile and shook his head, "No, Sif and the Warriors Three are making their way here. I think Jane is driving them here. I was anxious to know the well-being of my brother, so I thought it is best to come here first." ' _And to warn my brother about Hogun coming to see him but apparently that warning was not needed_ ,' Thor thought.

"Hogun is here?" Loki asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

Thor's face hardened at his brother's expression and commented, "I would have you understand one thing, Loki. I do not approve of how Hogun treated you during your fight and I have not forgiven him yet. If he mistreats you again, I will hold him severely responsible."

"What did I do?" Loki asked with a frown.

Thor opened his mouth to answer, then closed it as he pondered upon his answer. When it was obvious that Loki was still waiting for his answer, he settled with, "It was a petty misunderstanding. Worry no more about it."

Loki nodded slowly, as if he was satisfied with the answer. Or perhaps his subconscious alerted him that this was better than the truth. He embraced his brother again, "I am glad you are here, Thor."

"So am I, little brother. Do not worry, I will not let anymore harm befell upon you." Loki nodded and let himself be content in his brother's arms as Steve looked on with a worried frown on his forehead.

* * *

Loki was feeling nauseous, so he excused himself from the room with the excuse to freshen himself. He did not know how to broach the subject of his pregnancy with his brother yet, he figured he should wait for the right time to tell Thor. ' _Will_ _there ever be a right time?'_  he asked himself.

Steve was relieved to have some time alone with the thunder god. There were too many questions on his mind, ones that he couldn't have asked in front of the younger prince.

"So, Sif never said anything about your brother being married to Hogun when they first stopped by," Steve started nonchalantly.

"Aye," was the one-word answer he got from Thor.

' _That's alright, I can be persistent if I wanted to_ ,' Steve thought to himself and pressed, "So, why did you lie to him?"

"Should I tell him that he was given to Hogun as part of his punishment? That Hogun was meant to break him and control him? How do think my brother would take it?" Thor countered as he turned and faced the Captain.

"But husband, Thor? Hogun's gonna be here tomorrow and Loki's gonna meet him," Steve argued as he gestured towards the elevator.

"But Hogun  _is_  his husband. I did not lie. I merely omitted some parts of the truth," Thor insisted.

"Excuse me, what do you mean you did not lie? Are you telling me that your brother is actually married to Hogun? Is that what you're saying?" Steve asked as he stepped into Thor's personal space.

Thor sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. After Loki went missing from Asgard, Hogun brought the matter to the All-Father. He accused Loki of manipulating Fandral and Volstagg for his own escape plans. And that his punishments were just. And then he accused  _me_  of interfering when he  _punished_  Loki. He tried to blame his escape on me and Sif, but Sif was able to deflect all questions and said that Loki went off on his own."

"And your father believed him?" Steve asked with accusation in his tone.

Thor let out another sigh, "Father was furious that Loki had escaped his punishment. By his decree, and in Loki's absence, he married him off to Hogun. My mother and I tried to reason with him but he was adamant. By our law, Hogun has the right to demand punishment if he deemed that Loki wronged him. And I cannot interfere, unless Loki specifically asked for my help."

Steve shook his head and stressed, "That's not right, and you know it, Thor. Loki's so called husband raped him and then beat him half to death. And we are supposed to let Loki go back to that beast?"

And Thor wailed, "What would you have me do, friend Steve? I am bound by the law of Asgard and I can no longer keep Hogun away, not with the threat of Chitauri invasion looming over our head, we need the help of the Warriors Three. Where would you have me send Loki next, to keep him safe?"

And Steve had no answer for that.

Thor continued, "I would rather lie to him and keep him close, and safe. Then to send him off to another realm without any form of protection."

"Can't you at least keep Hogun away from your brother?" Steve insisted.

Thor shook his head and sighed, "They are married, friend Steve. What reason would I have to keep him away from Loki? Even if I don't tell him about the marriage, Hogun would made certain that he knows. If I can spare my brother from the knowledge of what happened that led him here, then I would. Unless Hogun threatened Loki's life, there is not much that I can do to keep him away."

Steve let out another sigh and then said, "Very well. I don't like it and I'll definitely keep a close eye on your warrior. Come on, we should go find Bruce and tell him about this threat of yours."

"The Chitauris," Thor corrected but Steve ignored him as he led the thunder god to the elevator.

Thor looked around and noticed the absence of the tower's namesake, "Where is friend Anthony? Is he in his lab again?"

Steve stopped in his tracks and then said, "Ah, well, Tony is currently indisposed. He's in a rehab so that he'd cure his alcoholism."

Thor gasped, "Friend Anthony is ill? What ails him, Captain?"

"Alcohol, Thor," Steve said as he slapped Thor's back, "The alcohol was making him ill."

* * *

When the entourage from Asgard arrived at the tower, Jarvis informed the tower's occupants of their arrival and then directed the new guests to the living room, where they had gathered.

And when Sif and the Warriors Three got out from the elevator, Thor quickly went to Hogun and took him aside to speak to him in a hushed tone, "Loki doesn't remember what happened. But I told him that you are his husband, and that you two had a fight prior to his disappearance. If you want to start anew with him, I suggest that you let the past be bygones. Hurt him again, father's decree or not, I will end you."

When he saw the newcomers, Loki went straight for Sif with a puzzled look on his face, "Sif? What happened to your hair?"

Sif gave him a puzzled look and then a chuckle, and then enveloped the stunned younger prince in a big hug. The last time that Sif saw the young prince, he was near-death so she was happy to see him whole and well again. In the embrace, Sif whispered into Loki's ear, "My heart is gladdened to see that you are well again, Loki."

Loki raised his eyebrows at her words. The Sif he remembered would never say those words to him. ' _Perhaps things do get better after all_ ,' Loki thought as he returned the hug awkwardly.

As they pulled away, Loki caught the doubtful gazes of Volstagg and Fandral and he felt the uneasiness in his stomach but he blamed it on the nausea. Loki certainly knew of the Warriors Three (they were very much older than he was) but he did not remember if they managed to be close friends. He did not want to be rude, so he settled with a nod to each of them.

And then he met Hogun's gaze as the warrior walked towards Loki. He could see his brother made his way towards Sif and the other two warriors, possibly to update them about Loki's memory loss. The younger prince held his breath as Hogun's steps brought him closer to Loki.

' _He's my husband, he's my husband, he's my husband_ ,' Loki repeated the mantra in his head. He had hoped that the mantra would help him with any awkwardness that he'd felt with his husband. When the warrior stood in front of him, Loki almost stopped breathing and his breath hitched in his throat as Hogun caressed his cheek with the back of his finger.

"Thor said that we are married," Loki whispered shyly as he looked up at the warrior.

Hogun nodded and continued with his soft caresses. Even though he knew that all eyes were on him and the younger prince, Hogun slowly tipped Loki's chin and then pressed a soft kiss on the prince's lips.

"I have missed you, Loki," Hogun whispered as he nuzzled Loki's nose.

' _Anything to see you smile, Loki,'_ the voice in his head whispered.

And as he tried to make sense of that, the same whispered voice said, ' _Miss me while I'm away.'_

"I think... I think I may have missed you too," Loki said as a tear fell on his cheek when he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Loki truly love Hogun? Or is he still confused? Fueled by his previous memories of Hogun?
> 
> How do you think Thor, Hogun (as the husband) and/or the father of the child would react to Loki's pregnancy?
> 
> More surprises in later chapters so do stay tuned... =)


	18. Have We Not Been Down This Road Before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and for staying with us. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> WARNINGS: Shameless Smut. Violence. Abuse.

All of them were seated at the living room as they discussed about the presence of the Aesir warriors.

"So, threat of the Chitauri," Steve begun as he looked at Thor who insisted that his brother sat with him.

Thor cleared his throat and explained, "Yes, they attacked Asgard a few days ago, but their numbers were minimal. We were able to contain the attack and took some prisoners alive. We interrogated them and found out that they are heading for Midgard next. The attack was simply a test, to see if Loki was on Asgard."

Steve frowned, "And now they know that he is here?"

Thor nodded gravely, "Yes, we think that we may have a traitor in our midst, but alas, we have not found the identity of this traitor yet."

Bruce added, "So, how long till they get here?"

To which Sif replied, "At most, a week. We have at least a few days to prepare."

' _Only a few days_?' Bruce wanted to ask but Steve said, "Alright, we need to assemble the Avengers and then inform SHIELD about this. Fury's gonna wanna know about this. We need to make some preparations, perhaps an evacuation."

Loki cocked his head and frowned in puzzlement. "Why don't I just go to the Chitauri and fight them?" he asked. ' _Is that not our way? To fight with honour?'_  he thought.

"Absolutely not!" Thor bristled, "You are not to do anything foolish, brother!"

Loki sprung up and asked through gritted teeth, "So, I am supposed to do NOTHING?"

"What would you fight them with, huh? Your magic? Your strength?" Thor stood up as he argued with his brother.

"Then tell father to give me back my magic!" Loki yelled back at his brother.

To which Fandral sneered at him, "And have you betray us to the Chitauri, my prince?"

As all eyes locked at the handsome warrior, Thor glared at him and defended Loki, "Enough, Fandral! My brother would do no such thing!"

As furious as Loki felt at Fandral's accusation, he could not help but looked away when the warrior turned his gaze on him.

"That's enough," Steve decided to interrupt to break the tension in the room, "Thor, you and I will head on to SHIELD and brief Fury about this. We need a plan to deal with the impending attack. The rest of you can stay here. Jarvis, could you please allocate rooms to our guests."

"Yes, Captain," Jarvis replied.

"In my absence, Bruce will be in charge. I expect all of you to behave yourself until we get back," Steve continued as he beckoned Thor towards him.

"There is no need for mine. I shall stay at Loki's chamber," Hogun said as he looked at Thor.

"No, that's not a good idea," Steve shook his head and started to argue.

"He is my husband, I shall decide what is a good idea for him, Captain. By your leave, of course, Thor," Hogun said as he glared at Steve and then threw a meaningful look at Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance, crossed his arms and huffed, "I am standing right here and I can decide for myself."

The young prince turned to the Captain and said, "He is right, he is my husband, it is only right. Besides, there is something that I would like to discuss with him."

At Steve's reluctant nod, Loki turned to his brother and raised his eyebrows. Thor sighed and said, "Very well. If that is your wish, so be it."

* * *

_In Loki's room._

Hogun slowly closed and locked the door behind him after they walked into Loki's room. Loki stood in front of the bed and fidgeted; he was nervous about being in a room with a husband that he barely knew and he still had to tell the said husband about his pregnancy. ' _There is no need for fear. Thor said that he is my husband. I shouldn't fear my husband_ ,' Loki told himself.

"Hogun, there is something that I need to tell you," Loki started as he walked towards Hogun who was already seated at the edge of the bed.

But the warrior grabbed his wrist and pulled him until the prince was seated on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the prince's slim waist and pulled him closer. Hogun pressed his lips on Loki's and his tongue demanded entrance. Loki obeyed and let the warrior ravaged his mouth. When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Hogun leaned his forehead against Loki's.

"I have missed your touches," Hogun declared softly but Loki stayed silent. Hogun moved his lips onto Loki's neck and shoulder, his hands rubbed on Loki's crotch. Loki moaned at his ministrations.

"I was told that you have lost your memories," Hogun said as he nibbled on Loki's neck and Loki made a sound of agreement. "I think I need to remind you again, of who you belong to," Hogun said as he pushed the young prince onto the bed. He undressed the prince and then himself.

"Are these walls thick enough or will everyone hear of our coupling?" Hogun asked as he lowered himself onto the prince. "Jarvis, if you would, sound proof please," Loki commanded softly as he remembered how Tony commanded the ceiling.

"Sound proof activated, sir," Jarvis replied.

Hogun smirked at his husband but as he straddled the prince, Loki stopped him, "Wait, Hogun. I need to tell you something."

But Hogun was adamant and commanded as he caressed Loki's cheek, "We can talk after I have claimed you again. It has been too long. I have missed you and I should not be denied any longer, do you not agree?" Loki gulped and then nodded his agreement.

"Do you have any oil?" Hogun asked as he rutted against the prince. Loki shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I don't".

"This might hurt then," Hogun grunted as he coated his finger with saliva. He pushed his digit into Loki and the prince tensed and hissed at the intrusion. Hogun slowly added another finger into Loki's hole and made scissoring motions to loosened him up. Loki moaned loudly when one of Hogun's finger pressed his prostate, "Hogun... Hnnngghhh..."

When Hogun decided that Loki was well-prepared enough to receive his hardened shaft, he straddled Loki's hips and swung the prince's legs onto his shoulder. He took his shaft in his hands and then slowly pressed into the young prince. Loki shut his eyes in response and whimpered pitifully in pain. It took him fifteen minutes but Hogun managed to sheathed his whole length into Loki at his first attempt. Loki grabbed the bed sheets and continued to whimper. The warrior stopped to let Loki get used to the long and thick shaft in him. Loki still had his eyes shut so Hogun gave him a light slap on his cheek and demanded, "Eyes opened, Loki."

Loki's eyes flew open at the command. Hogun started to move as he thrust slowly into Loki. He had missed this, the prince's lean body writhing beneath him. Hogun decided that the position wasn't comfortable enough for both of them so he pulled out and moved to stand. He wrapped his palm around one of Loki's ankles and easily pulled the prince to the edge of the bed. The warrior then wrapped Loki's legs around his waist and slowly guided his shaft into Loki once more.

Loki choked back a scream at the pain of the intrusion and fisted the bed sheet and whimpered as Hogun rutted into him. Hogun took both of Loki's ankles in one hand and pushed them back so that Loki's body would arch and his buttocks would be higher in the air. The older warrior aimed his shaft and then slammed down onto Loki's hole. He did that repeatedly as Loki screamed and tried to wriggle free. In this position, Hogun was able to penetrate deep into Loki and the prince howled as he felt each stab of Hogun's thrust deep in him.

As he grew bored with the position, Hogun bent down, slipped his hands under Loki's body and picked up the thin-framed prince like a rag doll, as Loki sobbed and obeyed; his arms automatically went around the older warrior's neck. Hogun widened his stance to stabilized his footing, he put his palms on Loki's buttocks and bounced the young prince repeatedly on his cock. It was definitely a sight to behold; the young prince had his legs wrapped around the warrior's waist and his arms tightly around Hogun's neck as the warrior kept his hands on Loki's bottom cheeks and bounced him repeatedly like a young child. Loki moaned and whimpered in pain and pleasure as he was impaled on each bounce.

"Do you like that Loki? Hmm... Do you like it when I take you as thus?" Hogun grunted at Loki's ears, and Loki whimpered and nodded in reply. Hogun turned them around and leaned Loki's body against the wall. He unwrapped Loki's arms from his neck and held them above Loki's head with one hand. He put his other hand on the wall to stabilize both of their positions and then pounded into the young prince with renewed energy. Loki hissed when he bumped his head on the wall as his body bounced at the impact of each and every one of Hogun's thrusts.

"Hnnnggg...arrghh... yes... I have missed this, my prince. And the sounds that you make excite me further," Hogun grunted as he pulled the prince in a deep kiss. Loki whimpered and choke back his sobs at some particular hard thrusts as the warrior nibbled and bit his already red and swollen lips. Hogun gave one long, deep thrust and then stopped as he ground and moved his member inside Loki's hole. Loki arched his body and shuddered as he choked back his screams.

Hogun released Loki's hands from above his head, and then turned and dropped the trembling prince onto the bed as he pulled out of the prince. Loki panted heavily as he laid on his back; his limbs were already light and numbed from Hogun's man-handling. Hogun knelt on the bed and straddled the prince once again. He slipped a hand under Loki and pushed a pillow under his buttocks so that the warrior would have easier access to Loki's bruised hole. By then, Loki was too tired to do anything so he was compliant with Hogun's every move. The warrior leaned down towards the prince and trailed kissed on Loki's body as he slowly pushed himself into him.

Loki moaned as the warrior took him in slow and intimate thrusts. After a while, Hogun picked up his pace and when his stamina slowed, he gave Loki slow and deliberate hard jabs as Loki screamed when the warrior's hard rod pounded into him. Loki's body shuddered and he keened as the warrior kept hitting his prostate. It took only a few more thrusts from Hogun before Loki came and spilled his seeds onto his own stomach.

The young prince looked up at Hogun with tired eyes as the warrior continued with his rutting. Hogun placed his hand on Loki's slender neck and squeezed as he pounded into Loki. He was near his release and his hold on Loki's neck tightened. Loki choked and pawed at Hogun's hands to get him to release him but the older man's hold was too strong for him.

Hogun gave Loki one last thrust and then shuddered as he came inside the prince and slowly released Loki's neck. As he pulled himself out, Hogun caught Loki's lips in a deep kiss before he took Loki's hands and guided the young prince to stroke his shaft. Hogun grunted and then pulled away from the kiss. He got up and knelt his way towards the prince's face. With Loki's head in between his thighs, Hogun sat on his knees and the pushed Loki's face towards his crotch. Before he could command Loki to take him in his mouth and to clean him, Loki remembered what Tony had ' _taught_ ' him and opened his mouth to swallow the massive shaft.

"Clean me," Hogun grunted as Loki sucked and licked his member. When he felt another release, Hogun grabbed Loki's by his hair and forced him to still himself as he pushed himself further in. He felt (and heard) the prince gagged and choke at the pressure. He pulled his shaft to midway as he came inside Loki's mouth, "Take everything."

Loki swallowed as much as he could but he gagged and spat some of Hogun's seeds on the bed. He looked towards the warrior with fearful eyes but there was no reprimand from Hogun. Instead, Hogun pulled Loki into another deep kiss and then let young prince rest head on his chest as he wrapped one of his massive arm around Loki's slim waist.

As they basked in their afterglow and the warrior ran his palm on Loki's arms, he asked, "Tell me, Loki, do you remember Svadilfari and Angrboða?"

Loki frowned and asked softly, "No, am I supposed to?"

Hogun gave him no answer, instead he asked another one, "And you don't remember being with me?"

Loki shook his head slowly.

"So, perhaps you can explain yourself to me, how did you know what to do with your lovely mouth, hmm?"

Loki stiffened and Hogun tightened his hold on the prince, "Who taught you that particular skill, Loki? Because we most certainly did not do that in any of our couplings.  _I_  never taught you any of that."

Loki trembled and then shook his head fervently.

Hogun pulled Loki's hair and whispered menacingly, "Did you whore yourself out again, Loki? Manipulated someone to do your bidding by whoring your body?"

When Loki whimpered, Hogun picked him up and then threw him on the floor. The young prince felt his elbow cracked at the impact. Loki scooted to the wall and curled himself into a fetal position. "No, no, no, no," he whispered repeatedly.

Hogun got up from the bed and advanced towards the prince. He stooped towards the trembling prince and then back-handed him and screamed, "Tell me!"

Loki whimpered and tried to scamper to his feet, "Please Hogun. I didn't mean it. Please..." But the angry warrior pushed him roughly to the floor.

"Didn't MEAN IT? YOU WHORE YOURSELF WITHOUT MEANING IT?" Hogun yelled as he pulled Loki up by his hair and then threw him onto the bed. The prince tried to backed away but Hogun caught his ankle and pulled him roughly back onto the floor again. The warrior then leaned into Loki and back-handed him, "I thought we would be able to start anew. I was willing to forgive you for what you did, but it seemed that old habits die hard," Hogun sneered as he kicked Loki repeatedly on his torso.

A sharp pain shot up his spine and through his abdomen as Loki gasped in panted breaths. ' _No, no, no, please, no,_ ' Loki did not know who he pleaded his mercy to but he repeated that in his head nonetheless.

Loki hugged his abdomen and then pleaded, "Ple-ase... please... Jar-vis, please... Steve... please... get Bruce... Jarvis."

"I have alerted Dr Banner, Mr Odinson. He is on his way," Jarvis said.

Hogun cackled as he leaned down and grabbed Loki's hair, he sneered, "Calling on your new found friends to help you, young prince, hmm? Were they the ones that took your wretched self to their bed, hmm? Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy your coupling with these mortals?"

Loki shook his head and sobbed as Hogun continued to yell, "I AM YOUR HUSBAND! I am your husband and yet, you have betrayed me. Again and again! AGAIN AND AGAIN! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" Hogun threw Loki back on the ground and kicked him repeatedly as Loki kept his arms protectively around his torso.

It had hurt, his stomach had hurt and Loki feared for his child, so he pleaded softly, "Please... my son... please..."

"What did you say?" Hogun stopped and narrowed his eyes at the prince.

It was a mere whisper but Hogun heard it all the same, "Hurts... my son... please..."

As the realization dawned upon him, Hogun's eyes widened in horror at Loki's broken body in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Due to shameless smut. =P
> 
> My poor Loki. Temper, temper, Hogun. Maybe we can stick him in an anger management class like we did with Tony in a rehab.
> 
> Things will probably escalate in the next chapter, and maybe we'd even get to see the other SHIELD members.
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated! =D


	19. A Child of Strength and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Warning : Miscarriage.

"Loki! What the hell happened here?! Loki?" Bruce yelled when he saw the state that the young prince was in when he rushed into the room. He quickly made his way to Loki to check on his injuries. Hogun only stared at Loki and the doctor, unmoving and lost in his own thoughts.

"Loki, can you hear me?" The doctor asked as he kneeled and softly patted Loki's cheek as if to rouse him.

But the young prince was not unconscious and he whimpered pitifully, "Bruce... please... my child..."

Bruce took note of Loki's state of undress and the bruises that were beginning to form on various parts of his body as he held back the urge to vomit when he realized that the prince had been abused. "Okay, hold on, Loki. I need to get you to the medical bay, okay? Just hold on to me," Bruce picked the young prince up and continued, "Jarvis, tell Steve that he needs to come home now. Tell him it's Loki. And that it's bad."

"Yes, right away, Dr Banner," Jarvis replied.

"And Jarvis, please direct the Lady Sif to the medical bay please," Bruce commanded as he shuffled his way out of the room carefully with Loki in his arms. The doctor's small size certainly did not help with Loki's long and lean limbs but the urgency of the situation probably pumped more adrenaline than he needed.

"Yes, Dr Banner," was Jarvis' short reply.

* * *

_At the medical room._

"Okay, Loki, tell me what's wrong, where does it hurts?" Bruce asked as he gently put the young prince on the examination bed and then quickly moved the scanner over Loki's body to check him for any internal injuries.

Loki whimpered in pain but he managed to give a small explanation, "We had a fight, and he hit me in my stomach. Please... please... I can't feel him."

Bruce stiffened when he realized why Loki was worried and then gently asked for confirmation, "The baby? You can't feel the baby?"

Loki looked away as if he was ashamed that he could not protect his child and then he nodded.

Bruce closed his eyes and swore softly, and then slowly counted backwards to keep his temper in check. When he had calmed down enough (for the sake of everyone), he wordlessly pulled the ultra-scan machine towards them and then gelled Loki's torso for the examination. He couldn't help but flinched at every wince Loki made when he touched his skin.

Sif arrived at the medical room just as Bruce started with the scan, "What happened?"

When she saw Loki, she gasped, "Loki! What happened? Who did this?" Loki only shook his head sorrowfully at her question. Sif cursed; she didn't need a verbal answer to make a guess of what happened. ' _Be damned with you, Hogun_ ,' she cursed. But she stood by the prince and took his hand in hers for reassurance.

After the scan was done, Bruce gave himself a soft sigh but Loki heard him.

"Bruce?" Loki whispered as his heart pounded in anticipation of a good news; that his child was fine and that both of them were fine.

Bruce took off his glasses and looked at Loki sadly. Then he shook his head.

Loki pulled away from Sif, shook his head fervently and pleaded, "No, no... Please, say it isn't so... Please, Bruce... I cannot lose him... Please, save my child... please..."

Bruce put a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder and said, "I am very sorry Loki. But I can see the hemorrhaging in your womb. Whatever hit you, hit you too hard and..." But Bruce couldn't bring himself to continue, to say that Loki's baby was killed, at least not now. When Loki still looked at him expectantly, he shook his head again and said, "I am so sorry, Loki. I truly am. There is nothing more that I can do for your baby."

Loki's face crumbled as he shook his head and wailed, "Please.. no... please... not my child..." But he knew. Even before the doctor reached out to him in his room, he knew. And so, he cried. He cried for the child that he would never get to see or to hold. He cried for all the things that he couldn't teach his child and for all the things that his child couldn't teach him. He cried for the future that might have been if the child had survived. ' _I am sorry, my child. I am sorry that I couldn't protect you,_ ' Loki cried.

Sif took Loki's hands in hers and pulled him into her embrace and whispered reassurances to calmed him down.

When Loki's sobs quietened and he fell into a fitful sleep, Bruce checked the young prince's pulse and blood pressure. When he was satisfied that Loki was just resting, he beckoned Sif to lay him back on the bed and let Loki rest.

Sif complied with the doctor's request and then turned to doctor for some answers, "What happened?"

Bruce sighed, "They had a fight, Loki and his husband. Jarvis told me that he needed help and I found him like this in the room."

Sif's expression hardened and she narrowed her eyes, "And what of Hogun? Did he not follow?"

Bruce shook his head, "Has this happened before?"

The warrior frowned, "The miscarriage? I do not think so. Not that I know of. At least, not with Hogun."

The doctor shook his head and clarified, "No, I meant the fight. I would call that abuse but you know what I mean. Has it happened before?"

Sif sighed deeply and turned her gaze towards the sleeping prince, "Yes. He came here because of a fight with Hogun. We believed him to be in danger around Hogun then and I am saddened to find out that we were right."

"Lady Sif, I need to know something. We cannot let the fetus stay inside Loki, it will be harmful to his body. As far as I know, Loki does not have a female genitalia, so I am not sure how his body would dispose of the blood. Do you have any insights?" Bruce asked.

Sif frowned and shook her head, "I am not well-versed in magic and furthermore, Loki is not Aesir. He is Jotunn. And unfortunately, I am not familiar with their, ah, body. You should ask Loki when he awakes."

The doctor gave another sigh and shook his head, "He wouldn't know. He lost his memories, remember? He didn't even know HOW he got pregnant in the first place."

Sif cocked her head and nodded, "Yes, I was much surprised to hear about the pregnancy. He doesn't appear to have his magic with him. Perhaps it had something to do with the All-Father."

Bruce was tending to Loki's other injuries when Steve and Thor sprinted through the door. They were followed by Clint and Natasha who had their weapons drawn.

"Brother!" "Loki!" Thor and Steve both gasped as they took in Loki's still form on the examination bed.

"What happened?" Thor asked as he stood beside Loki's bed with worry.

"They had a fight, Loki and his husband," Bruce answered as he applied a bandage on Loki's right arm.

Steve stiffened and asked the dreaded question, "And the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Thor frowned as he took in Steve's questions, "What baby? What are you talking about? My brother is pregnant?!" And then thunder boomed across the sky.

Bruce stopped what he was doing and then slowly shook his head at the Captain. Steve closed his eyes in denial as he whispered, "No..."

"What of the child?" A voice from behind startled them as then turned towards the newcomer.

"You!" Steve snarled and before Hogun could blink, Steve threw his shield at the Aesir warrior. The force blasted him to the wall where it cracked and Hogun fell to the floor. But the Aesir chuckled and said, "Why the anger, mortal? Did you bed the Silvertongue and thought that the child is yours?"

Before Steve could do anything, Thor picked Hogun up and rammed him onto the wall again, "This again, Hogun?! You promised me that you would be better!"

"Do better?! For a whore? Yes, thunderer, your brother whored himself out again! He betrayed me, yet again! Even when he is pregnant with my child!" Hogun sneered at the thunderer.

"How do you know for sure that you're the father?" Steve countered angrily.

Hogun laughed and spat, "What? You think that his betrayals begot this child? Impossible! I am the only person that can give him a child! I am the only one that can impregnate him!"

"What in All-Father's name are you talking about?" Thor snarled as he shook the warrior harshly.

Hogun gave them another chuckle as Thor rammed him onto the wall again, "You are right. The All-Father made it possible. Loki was without his magic but he was still a Jotunn. His Aesir form was kept by the All-Father. And he taught me a simple spell to chant during our couplings. Only that would make Loki's womb ready to take my seeds."

"And Loki didn't know?" Bruce asked as he looked at the large Aesir in contempt.

"He is mine, it is within my right to ask for an heir," Hogun yelled as he struggled in Thor's hold.

"Father would not do that! He knew, he knew what happened to Loki's other children! He would never permit this!" Thor argued as he tightened his hold on the warrior.

To which Hogun sneered, "You think the All-Father would permit another monster to be born? Do you think your father's magic would allow that? Loki's other children were born out of wedlock, out of the All-Father's supervision, do you think he would make the same mistakes again?" When Thor did not answer him, Hogun continued, "My strength and Loki's magic, do you  _think_  your  _father_  would say 'No' to that,  _my_   _prince_?"

Well, everyone who knew the All-Father also knew the answer to that question. But who would have known that Hogun the Grim, the one who usually kept his silence, would know which buttons to push or what points to make to let him get his way. Hogun was right, a child of his strength and Loki's magic, the King of Asgard could hardly say 'No' to that.

When Thor finally relinquished his hold on the older warrior, Steve decked him and they grappled on the floor. In the midst of their struggle, Steve threw a punch and then yelled, "Well, you just killed your son, you son of a bitch!"

Hogun stilled and then snarled, "You LIE!" Steve punched him again. None of the other occupants in the room were in a particular mood to separate the two.

Disturbed by the sounds and yells in the room, Loki's eyes fluttered open and he whispered tiredly, "Steve? Hogun?"

Sif exclaimed, "He is awakened!" Sif's remark quickly separated the Captain and the warrior and Steve quickly make his way towards the younger prince. But he lingered behind Thor to give the thunderer a chance to speak to his brother.

Thor stood by his brother's side and softly said as he kissed his temple, "Brother! I am glad you are alright!"

Loki looked at his brother with confusion and then asked, "Steve?"

Steve looked at Thor apologetically and took his seat by the young prince, "Hey, Loki. I'm here. You're okay." As he gently swiped Loki's hair from his forehead.

Loki hissed in pain as he tried to move and when he remembered what happened, his face crumbled, "Steve, my son. I lost my son." The Captain pulled him into his embrace and whispered, "I know, Loki. I know and I'm so sorry about your son, Loki. I am so sorry. But you're okay, you're okay now." Loki sobbed as the Captain slowly rocked him in his embrace.

"Loki?" A harsh voice interrupted them.

Loki flinched and then chanced a look at his husband. His lips quivered but he let go of the Captain and held out his hand for his husband. Steve reluctantly left Loki's side and he glared at Hogun as the warrior came and took Loki's hands in his. When his husband neared him, Loki flinched and shrunk into himself before he looked up with a determined expression. There it was, he could feel it in his fingertips, the tingling feeling of a familiar yet strange energy. He beckoned it to surface and it complied.

And the next second after that, both the younger prince and the warrior were gone in a swirl of green and black as frantic cries echoed in the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sure some of you wondered why the baby didn't protect himself during the fight? Well, because Loki was scared and he wasn't thinking about protecting himself (a case of misplaced guilt) and the baby's emotions tapped into that. Also, the baby had raw magic, therefore, he wouldn't know how to control it or how to protect himself yet. I hope that makes sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. =) Reviews are definitely appreciated!


	20. The Fight on the Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, and sorry for the long delay in posting an update.
> 
> Had a writer's block and I've also been very busy with work. Again, sorry.
> 
> This is a rather short chapter, but to the point. I think.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing / following / favourite-ing this story so far.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Warning : Suicidal Thoughts. Child Loss / Miscarriage.

"Loki!" Thor and Steve shouted out loud as the young prince disappeared with Hogun and as both Natasha and Clint muttered "Shit!" at the same time.

"Okay, what's going on? I thought you said he doesn't have any magic?!" Natasha turned and yelled at Steve.

"He doesn't!" Steve stressed.

"Then what the hell was that?!" Clint chimed in loudly as he pointed at the empty bed.

The captain looked at Thor and then at Bruce and finally he shrugged.

"This changes everything. If he has magic, then he's dangerous. The deal is off. We need to notify SHIELD," Natasha said as she looked pointedly at Steve.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everyone just calm down. We should at least get down to the bottom of this before we do anything rash," Steve held out his palms as if that could stop the SHIELD agents from reporting to their boss. "We owe it to Loki to at least try," the captain continued.

To which Clint snorted and said, "We owe Loki jack squat."

"Jarvis, is Loki still in the building?" Bruce ignored that remarked and addressed the tower's ever reliable AI.

"Mr Odinson and his guest are on the rooftop. It appears that they are fighting," Jarvis replied calmly.

"What? Fighting? Loki is no match for Hogun, not without his magic," Thor growled.

"Well, news flash thunderboy, he has magic!" Clint yelled back.

"Why are we still here then, shouldn't we get to the roof?" ever the voice of reason, Bruce asked .

And all of them sprinted out of the lab and headed to the roof.

* * *

As the young prince and the Aesir warrior appeared on the roof, Loki pushed Hogun away from him and then he fell to his knees. Only a small teleportation spell and he was exhausted beyond his understanding. He should be happy that he had some magic to work with but he would give it all back if it meant he could save his child's life.

"What? You have magic? How do you have magic?" Hogun asked, displeased with the discovery.

Loki gave him a maniacal laugh and taunted, "It seems that I do, don't I? Why? Are you afraid of me now, Hogun the Grim?"

Hogun growled and tried to make his way towards Loki.

Loki put his palm out and an unseen force flung Hogun backwards.

"I am your husband! You will yield to me!" Hogun yelled.

When he was met with silence, Hogun took a few steps forward and continued, "You lost our child. Are you happy now? You lost my child."

At the mentioned of his child, Loki growled and stood up. "YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" Loki yelled as he threw his palms out again and Hogun went flying again.

"STOP THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR, LOKI!" Hogun shouted angrily as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Loki growled again at the demand and continued to threw repeated attacks on his husband. He was getting frustrated. It seemed as if his powers couldn't hurt Hogun and his energy was drained with each energy blast he sent towards Hogun. The warrior did his best to avoid the attacks but Loki was angry and the energy blasts were quick and near in between. His stamina was diminishing but it for fortunate for him that the attacks seemed to only wore him out instead of doing him any real harm.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Loki shouted in tears as he threw attack after attack at Hogun until he exhausted himself.

They were at opposite sides of the roof, both were on their knees and both were panting heavily.

"I remember everything," Loki whispered tearfully, "And yet I understood nothing." But it was more to himself than anyone else.  _Do I love you? Why did you hurt me? Did you love me? Was it all a lie? Was I so broken that that's all I'll ever be? Why? Please, why?_

"You died because of me, child. Forgive me. I am sorry," Loki whispered tearfully to himself as he felt the raw magic caressed his body.

And that was how the others found them. Except for Thor, all of them halted their steps at the door.

Thor walked swiftly over to his brother and knelt besides him and softly said, "Loki, brother. Please, tell me what you would like me to do."

Loki turned his gaze towards his elder brother, and his face crumbled, "I want to hurt him, like he had hurt me. He has to pay. He killed my child, he has to pay. But I'm too weak, Thor. I'm too weak. Please. Please..." And then Loki broke down in tears.

Thor gently pulled his brother into his arms, nodded and said, "Let me help you then, brother."

At Loki's nod, Thor released him from his embrace. The older god gently took his brother's hand and wrapped it around Mjolnir's handle, his own calloused palm encased the back of his sibling's thin hand. Slowly, he urged his brother to his feet. There he stood, behind his younger brother, and he raised their hands and Mjolnir to the sky to call upon his power and the thunder heed his call.

Hogun, who was still on his knees at the other end of the rooftop, could only glare at the siblings angrily when he figured out what Thor intended to do.

With Mjolnir raised to the heaven, when Thor deemed the power was enough, he pulled back and then throw Mjolnir towards Loki's husband. As always, Mjolnir flew true and hit Hogun in the chest. Hogun knew better than to outrun Thor's godly weapon so he stayed till. At the impact, Hogun flew back and then fell to the floor unconscious.

Thor let go of Loki's hands as he caught Mjolnir and without his brother's support, Loki dropped to the floor.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as he dropped to his knees to reach out and support his brother. But Loki was not unconscious.

"Is he... is he... dead?" Loki asked in a pained voice.

Thor shook his head and brought his younger brother to his embrace. Then the thunder god asked softly, "Do you want him dead?"

Loki shrugged, gave a loud sigh and then welcomed the darkness.

* * *

_Back at the medical room._

"How is my brother?" Thor asked softly as he took his brother's limp hand in his.

After the fight on the rooftop, they had brought Loki back to the medical room and had placed Hogun in one of the many guest rooms. Thor had explained that the warrior would be out for maybe a day or so. The three other Aesir warriors were 'asked' to stay with Loki's unconscious husband.

The two SHIELD agents had also took their leave from the medical room to wait for any news at the kitchen. The only occupants in the medical room were the two Aesir gods, the captain and the good ol' doctor.

Bruce took off his glasses and sighed. "Well, he's okay, I guess. Except for the bruises, I really can't see anything's wrong with him. Even the fetus is gone, now THAT, that I don't understand."

Thor looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, "Fetus?"

Bruce sighed again and nodded, "Oh, yes, I mean the baby. I can't find any traces of the baby in his, you know, womb, I guess. Can you explain that?"

If at all possible, Thor looked even more lost than usual. The thunder god shook his head and turned his attention back to his brother.

That was when he heard his brother's small sigh and then a small whisper, "From magic he came forth, to magic he returned. My child is gone now, and soon I will be too."

"Loki, what do you mean? Are you harmed?" Thor asked fretfully.

Remembering his conversation with the young prince, Steve moved forward to the bed and said, "The baby's magic. The raw magic is killing you, isn't it?"

Loki pulled his hand away from his brother and turned away from everyone else. With his back facing them, all they could hear were Loki's small sobs and another whisper, "Please. Just let me die in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this story is near. Mwahahaha...
> 
> Please, do let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Love y'all! *muaks*


	21. And the Story Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for disappearing for so long. Days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into months. Here's me trying not to let it be years before my next update.
> 
> Hope everyone had a great Easter!
> 
> Unbeta-ed. And sadly, I own nothing.

Loki sat on the ledge on the rooftop of Stark Tower, his legs dangled over the building. He had a light blanket over his shoulder; Thor had insisted he wore it. Never mind that he is Jotunn and that there was only a very slim chance that he'd be cold. Normally, Loki would've argued with Thor, adamant not to let his big brother baby him in any way. Normally, Loki would've just teleported before Thor could get the chance to sneak the blanket on him. But this Loki only nodded mutely and this Loki said nothing when his brother and Dr. Banner sat silently only a few feet behind him.

And that was how Steve found them when he wandered to the roof. He walked towards the two unwanted guardians and spoke to them softly. After a few words of assurances, he was able to get Thor to follow Banner into the building to get some rest. Truth to be told, the Captain had wanted to speak to Loki alone.

And when Thor and Banner had disappeared into the building, Steve walked towards the ledge and sat down next to Loki.

Just as Steve opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Loki's soft voice, "Please do not ask me how I am doing if you do not want me to lie."

After a few seconds of hesitation, the Captain replied just as softly, "Very well, I won't."

And there they sat, together on the roof, as the sun set upon the city.

"Tony is coming back. We need him and Ironman to deal with the Chitauri threat," Steve said, his tone was filled with regrets.

Loki nodded and said, "His return is inevitable. I understand."

"Loki, we should..." Steve begin but he was once again interrupted.

"I do not wish for Thor to know about Tony. You promised he won't find out," Loki turned towards Steve anxiously.

"Loki, what happened wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"That is irrelevant and won't change the fact that it happened. My reputation is tarnished beyond repair, telling Thor won't help me or the situation. Please, you promised..." Loki begged.

But Steve shook his head, unwilling to believe that Loki would still want to keep this from his brother. Tony is still a friend of Thor, would it be right for Thor to remain ignorant of the situation?

"Please, Steve. Thor is all I have now. He would be disgusted to know that I let his friend bedded me," Loki continued to beg.

Steve was appalled that Loki would think so low of himself. He took the god's hand in his and said,"Loki, none of that is true. Thor loves you, regardless of what happened. And he's not all you have. You have friends here. Bruce, Sif, and me."

But there was no getting through to Loki and finally, Steve relented, "Very well. If that is your wish, then I shall keep my promise."

Loki nodded gratefully and they continued to sit in silence again.

As the sky darkened, Steve finally found the courage to ask the question that he has been waiting to ask.

"Loki, if there is a chance, if there is a way to save your life, you would tell me, right?"

Wordlessly but as gracefully as he could, Loki stood up and moved away from the ledge. Steve made no move to follow him. And then, without turning back, Loki replied, "I told you I am beyond repair. There is no saving me now."

With that, Loki walked into the elevator to bring him down to his room. Steve closed his eyes and sighed but still, he did not follow.

* * *

"We need a plan to eliminate the Chitauri. Is there anything Asgard can do to help us with this threat?" Fury asked as he massaged his temple. He could feel a headache creeping up on him; oh, what he would do to turn back time and send these aliens back to where they came from before things got this ugly.

They were having a meeting at Stark Tower; SHIELD, the Avengers and the Aesir warriors. Even Loki was there, but he had remained silent throughout the meeting.

"I can send another bomb or bombs into whatever portal they opened?" Tony suggested. Aside from Loki, Bruce and Steve, everyone else were surprised at Tony's lack of childish behaviour and they wondered just how long Tony could last with this new-found too-mature-for-Stark behaviour.

"Do we have enough energy source to do that? Nuclear energy?" the Black Widow asked as she raised her eyebrow at Fury.

"There could be more than 1 portal. Can you do destroy them all?" Sif asked as she glare at Tony. She did not know why but she did not like him. Perhaps it was just intuitive.

"Oh honey, I'm Ironman. Of course, I can do it," Tony replied with a flirtatious wink while everyone else that were familiar with him silently groaned at his behaviour.

"Sif is right. We don't know how many portal will be opened and there's only one of you, Stark, you might not have enough time to deliver the packages to all of the portal. The last one nearly killed you," Romanoff said.

'And it should have,' Tony thought bitterly as he braved a regretful look at Loki but the god only kept his glance at his own hands.

"You have nothing to say, Loki? After all, you brought them here," Fury said as he glared at the trickster god.

"Director, this is not my brother's doing. These Chitauris..." Thor tried to defend his brother but his rant was cut short by Loki himself.

"You do not need to destroy all portal. You need to only destroy the one portal where their sorcerer would no doubt be opening the other portals from. The rest would shut once the sorcerer is dead. I should be able to tell you the exact one to target."

Nick Fury narrowed his eyes at Loki and asked, "Why should we trust you? How do we know you're not helping them by directing our efforts somewhere else?"

Thor had jumped to his feet and growled but Loki stood with him and had his hand on the Thunderer's chest to stop him from doing something foolish and said softly, "Peace, brother. I am well."

As Thor sat back down with a heated glare at the Director, Loki turned towards Fury and everyone at the table and said, "I will do this to repay a favor to those who had helped me in the past. Otherwise, I would have just left your world to the mercy of the Chitauris. And I should tell you now that they have none."

"Trust me, or trust me not, mortal, I do not care. Just have everything and everyone ready for battle and stay out of my way," Loki continued as he walked out of the room. For once, Fury did not know what to say to that.

* * *

"Maturity does not become you," Loki said as he waltzed into Stark's lab.

As his entrance was a surprise, Stark jumped and spilled his drink all over himself. "Sheeesh, warn a guy would you?" Tony said as he tried to brush of the liquid on his shirt.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the drink that Tony deposited on the table and said, "I thought you were cured of your ailment?"

Tony looked at him in surprise and sheepishly said, "Oh, yeah, that's not alcohol. That's just OJ."

But Loki waved at him, unconcerned with his explanation, "Do what you will Stark, I am hardly your guardian. You need not explain yourself to me."

After a few moments of silence, shamed silence on Tony's part, the engineer said awkwardly, "Look, I wanna apologize for what I did to you. I want to blame it on the alcohol but what I did was so wrong on so many levels, and I know that. I know there's nothing I can do to make up for it but I really wanna make it up to you. If you could tell me..."

And that was when Loki interrupted him," Speak no more of it. Ever. I do not wish to be reminded of it. Do what you will with the remainder of your life, I do not care. But you are right, you do owe me. And I am here to collect."

And Tony Stark had no reason to deny Loki his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Loki's request is?
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and following this story. Much, much appreciated.
> 
> To new readers: Please note that English is not my first language. I apologize in advance if you find any errors in my story.
> 
> Also, reviews *may* make me write faster. :P


	22. This Goodbye is Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I managed to write another (short) chapter today, yippie! :D
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

It was only a couple of days after the meeting with SHIELD. Everyone was on high alert anticipating the Chitauris' arrival. Possibly everyone except Thor. No, Thor was happy. Not with the imminent threat, but because he had seen his brother practicing magic again. Yes, Thor had seen his brother when Loki thought he was alone in the underground chamber that was provided by Tony. Through the monitor that Tony had provided him with, Thor smiled as he watched his brother tried to harness the raw energy that he had within him.

_'That meant he wanted to live. He's not giving up. My brother will learn to control the magic, and he will be well again,_ ' Thor thought happily to himself.

Inside the room, Loki was also happy with his progress. He was able to direct the energy now and spell simple incantations. He had missed this; he had missed having control in his life and he rather enjoyed his peaceful training sessions. Had he known Thor was spying on him, he would be rather annoyed.

The young god did not know how long he would have to practice his magic before the Chitauris arrived so he made sure to train as often and as long as he could.

When he was not training, Loki made his way to the rooftop to take a reprieve from everyone else in the tower and for a breath of fresh air. He had liked the quiet and the scenery from the rooftop. That was where he stood when Hogun found him.

* * *

Hogun came and stood beside Loki as they both looked over the city. Neither acknowledge the other's presence. Until Loki broke the silence with a soft whisper, "We could have made it, you know. Against all odds, despite the circumstances of our union, I now believe that we could have made it work."

Hogun said nothing in reply as he kept his gaze on the horizon.

"Why did you volunteer to take me in? As bright as Odin is, he would not have had this idea to just gift his son to a warrior of his realm. I think he would have rather kept me in a dungeon, forgotten as time passed by," Loki continued softly.

It was as if he did not hear Loki, Hogun gave himself a small smile as he reminisced," The first time I saw you, you were still a youth. A reckless youth, if I remember correctly. How many times have the Allfather charge us with the task of bringing you home safely from whatever adventure you threw yourself into. And everytime, I thought to myself, I cannot let Prince Loki die. I cannot let him die because I want to propose to him when he is at his marrying age."

Loki turned towards Hogun in surprise and asked, "You harbored feelings for me since then? Why did you not tell me?"

Hogun kept his gaze at the city, and replied, "I was a mere warrior, you are a prince. Who was I to profess anything?"

Loki glared at the warrior in disbelief and growled, "So, what? I was captured for my crimes and you finally decided that I was no longer as worthy as I was before? And that you can just ask for ownership of my being?!"

Hogun shook his head fervently and turned to face the prince, "NO! Of course not! But your crimes were heavy and that was the only way I could think of to save you. You said it yourself, Odin would have imprisoned you for a very long time. That, or he could succumb to the wishes of his people and have you executed for treason. What would you have me do?!"

The prince stared at Hogun with unshed tears in his eyes. There were so many things that he wanted to say but he found himself speechless.

The seasoned warrior continued as he pulled his gaze away from the prince, "And so, I went to the Allfather and told him of my suggestion. That he could give you to me and I would care for you until the day he deemed you fit to return to the community. I was ecstatic when I found out he agreed with my plan. I thought I could show you just how much I love you with hopes that one day you would feel the same too."

And with that, Loki begun to laugh as he shook his head at the absurdity of the situation that he had found himself in. Hogun stared at him as if he had gone crazy. As his laughter dwindled to chuckles, Loki gave Hogun a sad smile and said, "I do not doubt that you love me, Hogun. Despite the situation, I found myself missing you and dreaming about you even though I had lost my memories then. I think I may have fallen in love with you too."

Loki reached out and softly caressed Hogun's cheek and the warrior felt a surge of happiness swelled in his heart. Only to be beaten down when Loki continued softly, "But love is not enough, is it, Hogun? How can it ever be, when you have killed our child with your bare hands just because you were jealous and had tried to kill me repeatedly for the same reason? How can it be enough when you refuse to believe me of my innocence when I begged you to? I begged you, Hogun and yet you were determined that somehow, I betrayed you. Where were you when your friends abused me? Where were you when they took me in turns and told me that I was just a whore? Tell me, husband, please. Tell me just how will love ever be enough?"

Hogun took in deep breaths to keep his composure. When he tried to take Loki's hand, the prince shrugged his hands away and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, Loki. Please, forgive me.. " Hogun tried to reach out to Loki but was interrupted by the prince.

"Everyone thought you were a great warrior. Hogun the Grim. But in truth, you are just a coward. You professed your love for me now, but you were so insecure about your position that you did not even think to court me. You said that you would care for me, but you were too scared about the possibility of me leaving you that you thought you could just beat me into submission. Just a few malicious whispers in your ear and you abandoned all logic and common sense and would rather punished me first than to give me a chance to explain. All the pain that you put me through, you did it to protect yourself. You are nothing but a coward, Hogun."

The warrior shook his head, "No, no, no. That was not how it was..."

"It was true that I was planning my escape. But did you know that I was thinking about staying too? No, how could you have known? You never gave me a chance to explain, did you?"

And there was nothing that Hogun could have said at that point to redeem himself or to save their relationship, if one could call it that.

"Thor wanted to claim holmgang from you. But my honor is already at the end of the abyss, beyond anyone's redemption. And I do not desire your defeat nor your death. I want you to live a long regretful life knowing that your cowardice killed your son and drove me away. And that same cowardice cost you your honor and your friendship with Thor and Sif. And I suppose that you now realized that your so-called good friends have betrayed you too. What do you have left, Hogun the Grim?"

Hogun tried to speak but Loki stopped him a wave of his hand.

"I will not grant Fandral and Volstagg the honor of dying in a holmgang either. And I will no longer speak to them so you can pass on word if you wish to. When they die, I will have my daughter retrieve their souls. She will then decide what she would do with them. They will never land a gaze at Valhalla. This, I can promise you, " Loki said vindictively.

And there was nothing that Hogun could do but beg, "Loki, please.."

Loki closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on Hogun's cheek. Then, with his thumbs, the prince brushed away the tears on the older warrior's cheeks.

He whispered sofly, "I wished you had not told me this. Now I wonder... have you ever wondered how different our tales would be if you were just brave enough to tell me you love me all those years ago?"

Hogun sighed and nodded as he leaned his forehead onto Loki's. After a few moments, Loki turned away from Hogun and made his way to the elevator. He stopped midway and without turning back, Loki said, "I will never step one foot on Asgard again as long as I draw breath. Our union ends here. It ends now."

Even though he knew Loki could not see him, Hogun nodded and then whispered softly, "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Loki closed his eyes at the apology and then, with a deep breath and his head held high, he walked into the elevator and out of Hogun's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Am I glad that particular chapter of Loki's life is closed. (Is it, really?)
> 
> Many of you might asked, why didn't I just kill off Volstagg and Fandral? Well, I thought that death would be too easy for them, and denying them Valhalla seemed more appropriate for being the scums that they were in the story. Besides, we still need them to deal with the Chitauris.
> 
> Reviews are like cookies, I like 'em! :D


	23. Once More Unto the Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very overdue update. Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Not beta-ed.

It was a bit anti-climatic, really, the supposedly big war against the Chitauris. They had expected it to be big, dirty and with a lot of casualties. None of them had imagined that it would come to this.

The Chitauris had attacked at dawn. Or at least, that was when Jarvis had detected the portal. Earth's mightiest superheroes had gathered at Stark Tower ever since they knew about the threat so that it would be very easy for them to assemble the team for the war.

Jarvis had woken Tony up with an alarm, "Sir, signal anomalies detected. A single portal had opened here in New York."

Tony had jumped out of bed, sleepiness forgotten, "What?! Where?!"

"21.5 kilometers from here, sir," Jarvis has replied while Tony dressed himself, "I have taken the liberty and informed the others. Master Loki had requested everyone to gather at the rooftop."

"Tell him I'm on my way," Tony said as he suit up.

When Tony reached the rooftop, everyone else was already there and they were staring at a very big portal in the sky. No wait, make several big portals in the sky.

"Loki, can you identify which one is the main portal?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Loki gave a short answer.

Loki was standing at the edge of the building while everyone stood in the middle. Tony chose to stand beside trickster god.

"And? Which one is it?" Clint growled.

"Well, little bird, the brightest and biggest one, of course," Loki replied with a smirk.

Steve frowned in confusion, "But where's the army?"

"Oh, they are coming, that is for certain. They are waiting for the portal to stabilize. Any moment now," Loki replied softly.

With that information in hand, Steve had tried to take charge of the situation, "Alright, Natasha, you'll be in charge of evacuation. Take Clint and a lot of agents. Thor, you can..."

But he was interrupted by Loki, "That won't be necessary, Captain."

Steve turned towards Loki, baffled with his comment, "What? What are you talking about? We need to get people off the streets."

To which, Loki only chuckled lightly. Clint, who was already annoyed with the younger god, growled and tried to reach out, possibly to punch the him. But fortunately for Loki, he was stopped by an invisible dome-shaped shield. This information surprised all of them and as they tried to reach forward towards Loki, they too, were stopped by the shield. Only Loki and Tony appeared to be outside of the shield.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? LOKI!" Thor yelled as he tried to break the shield with Mjolnir.

"You bastard! You are helping those damn aliens!" Clint growled as he tried to break through the shield again but was held back by the Black Widow.

"Loki, please, don't do this," Sif pleaded. Surprisingly, there wasn't any accusation in her tone.

"Stand down, Agent Barton! Loki won't betray us," Steve said as he stared at the trickster god.

"Then what the hell is he doing?!" Natasha yelled back at the Captain, even as she restrained the Hawk.

"Yes, Loki. What are you doing? We had a plan," Steve asked softly as he held his gaze. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

Loki gave the Captain a sad smile and said, "No, I have a plan and THIS is my plan, Captain. This is my plan to save your world and to help undo what I did."

"Would you tell me about this plan, Loki? I would like to help. Please?" Steve begged as the bad feeling intensified.

"I can close the portal. I do not require any extra energy to do it. The raw magic in me would help. I only require Stark's help. Only he can get me to the portal," Loki explained softly. Well, Thor could too, but Thor would never agree with his plan. And he preferred his big brother to be in the safe zone.

Steve did not miss the way Loki bit his lip nervously and he knew something was up, "Is this a one way ticket to the portal, Loki?"

Loki kept his gaze on the portal. He heard his brother's gasp of "No!" and he knew he would not have the heart nor the strength to explain it to them.

And so, Tony answered for him, "Yes, Steve. It's a one way ticket this time. He knew the risks, and I do too. But this way, no one else gets hurt."

"Better me than anyone else, right?" Loki asked in a soft voice and he turned to face the Captain. And his brother.

"Loki, please. There must be another way," Thor wailed as he dropped to his knees.

"Without the Tesseract, there is no other way," Loki explained as he tried to fight off tears.

Knowing that Loki would not change his mind, Steve turned to Tony, "Please, Tony, you don't have to do this. You don't have to die this way. Stop him, please."

Stark just gave him a big smile and said, "No can do, Cap. I owe him, remember? And if this is what I need to do to beg for forgiveness, then this is it. Besides, I get to save the world too, right? Two birds, one stone and all that jazz."

"Loki, please," Steve tried again.

Loki just shook his head and then said, "There isn't much time. Stark, if you need to say good byes, it is best you do it now."

Tony gave him a sad smile and said, "No goodbyes from me. Jarvis would know what to do."

Loki sighed and look at the people in front of him. He had nothing to say to Clint or Natasha or even Volstagg and Fandral. He nodded at Bruce and gave him a small smile that the doctor returned. His gaze landed on Hogun next; the warrior was on his knees crying, but he had already said his goodbye to him.

And then it was Sif's turn. "Take care of my brother, Sif. I leave him in your care." "I will, Loki, I will."

Thor. "I am very sorry Thor. And I love you, never forget that. Please, tell mother that I love her too." "No, Loki please." "Please, brother, say your goodbye." "I love you, brother, I love you."

And now, the Captain. "Steve, thank you for your kindness and for your care. I am sorry if I had disappointed you. And thank you for being my friend."

"No, Loki, thank you for being mine. And thank you for saving the world. And I am not disappointed; I am so proud of you," Steve replied as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Time to go," Loki said softly and climbed onto the Iron Man's back. If the situation wasn't so dire, he would be furious at how ridiculous they both looked.

Without saying anything, Iron Man (plus Loki) took off towards the big portal in the sky. They could still hear the Thunder God wailing for his brother but they did not turn back.

Halfway through the journey, Loki asked Tony if he had any regrets in making this decision.

"I have a lot of regrets, Loki. But this ain't one of them," was the reply.

As they approached closer to the portal, Loki could feel the energy pulling him in, like a black hole.

"Do the world a favor, would you, Stark? Never partake alcohol again, and take care of Bruce and Steve. Do these and you can consider your debt to me paid in full," Loki said as he started to pull away from Tony.

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about?!" Tony tried to turn his head towards Loki but before he could do that, Loki had teleported him away, back to Stark Tower.

Finally, he was alone. He hadn't anticipated the energy pulling him towards the portal and since this was his cross to bear, there was no point in sacrificing Tony Stark.

Without Tony to support him, Loki let the power of the portal to slowly pull him in. He could see enemy's ships now. Hundreds of them. And he knew that he had made the right choice. Midgard wouldn't stand a chance if the armies of Chitauri attacked. Better to nip this in the bud now. His energy could take them all out.

The portals were now ready and he could see smaller ships preparing to invade through the smaller portals.

He had trained hard in focusing the raw magic in him and this was the moment to shine.

Loki murmured a spell and directed it towards the biggest ship. It was too late to turn back now, well, it was not as if he would anyway. With a strangled shout, he released the raw magic in him. The last thing he saw before he disintegrated was a bright light and then many, many, many explosions.

Before everything ended, he gave a small smile. He had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet victory.
> 
> The epilogue will be up soon.
> 
> Do kindly let me know what you think. :)


	24. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long forgotten Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I know, too long but I finally found some time to write the epilogue. 
> 
> It's been a while but I kinda still remember the exact ending I wanted. Had to wing the rest of the smaller details.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Unbeta-ed! Just a reminder, English is still not my native language.

 

It has been months since the last battle with the aliens. Everything was back to normal. Thor has gone back to Asgard, along with Sif and the Warriors Three. he was heart-broken when Loki died but he held on hopes that he would meet his brother again.

The Avengers did not know what happened with the Warriors Three but under Thor's and Sif's relentless advocacy, their long-time friends were permanently exiled from Asgard for the despicable injustices they had done to Loki.

As for the other Avengers, they continued on with their lives on Midgard.

True to his word, Tony had given up drinking and because of that, he became a lesser asshole than he previously was.

With Tony's promise of protection, Bruce stayed on in the Avengers Tower and worked on his own experiments there. He would sometimes help Tony with his inventions too.

Clint and Natasha continued their usual super spies activities, though they still hold a grudge with the other Avengers for the latest Loki debacle.

And Steve. Steve carried on his daily tasks as usual. He missed Loki but he knew if he were in the same situation, he would probably make the same decision. He regrets the lost opportunity because he knew that he and Loki would have been great friends.

He was still thinking about his regrets when he opened the door to his bedroom and saw a mysterious bundle on his bed. A mysterious bundle that moved. A mysterious bundle that cried. Like a baby.

"Go ahead, pick him up," a voice behind him said, startling him.

When Steve turned to the voice, he saw a woman dressed in all black long dress, with a hood over her head. As she looked up to meet his stare, his eyes widened when he saw her face: half of her face looked as if it was rotten.

"Please excuse my appearance, I can wear a glamor but I don't see any reason to," the woman said.

Steve looked away, silently chiding himself for being rude, "I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise."

The woman waved her hand, "No matter."

"Is this your baby, ma'am?"

She shooked her head.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Did you take this baby from someone else?"

The woman laughed.

"He told me you're smart. I have yet to see that," the woman chuckled.

Her laughter suddenly jolted his memory of reading up Norse mythologies to learn about Loki and Thor, "You're Hela. You are Loki's daughter."

The woman laughed again, a laughter that reminded him so much of Loki, "Yes, I am his daughter."

A sudden realization dawned on Steve, "Is this Loki?"

The woman gave him a sad smile and said, " Yes. And no."

And the not-Loki baby started to cry. As if working on instinct, Steve went to the baby and picked him up, shushing him as he lightly bounced the baby in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked when the baby stopped crying. He looked to be about a year old.

Hela walked towards them and lightly traced her finger on the baby's cheeks, "He still had some raw magic left in him when he arrived at the gate of my kingdom, and so I used that to preserve the last of his energy. And because the raw magic was not his, the person he once was now no longer exists. But there is still some of his existing energy in him that he is still Loki, in some ways. But he is no longer a god. And so, he will no longer be tied to any fates or destinies that Loki was once tied to."

"My father told me about you and what happened on Midgard and Asgard. While he was mourning the loss of my brother, he told me that you would be a wonderful father if given a chance. And so here I am, offering you this chance."

Steve looked at Hela in disbelief, " But what about you? Won't you miss him?"

"My father deserve a chance at happiness. I will never begrudge him that. Mayhap I will see him again someday," Hela said melancholically.

Steve looked at the now sleeping baby in his arms. _'A father. I'm going to be a father.'_

 _'A man with a heart as big as yours, Captain, you're going to be a wonderful father,'_ Loki's words rang in his ears.

'I won't let you down, Loki,' Steve looked at the baby and made a promise.

"Does he have a name?" Steve asked as he put the sleeping baby down on his bed.

"Serrure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, all these chapters was just because I wanted Loki to become Serrure and have a clean slate with Steve as his father.
> 
> What the hell happened in between? I have no idea, the story just got away from me. XP
> 
> Sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoyed the ride, leave a review if you can!
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Purple Lavender 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ;p
> 
> Please review to let me know what you think of this story / chapter.
> 
> See ya! ;D


End file.
